Saiyan Effect
by bored peasant
Summary: The Citadel Council weren't ready for a species with the power of the saiyans at their back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Mass Effect or anything in the Dragon ball franchise.**

 **This is just a fun little story that I thought of after reading 'The Battle of Shanxi' by guardsmansparky. It is the story that inspired this little thing here.**

 **This is not going to be a main story. I am still very much focused on writing Plan for the Galaxy. This one i just rhew out there to see if there would be any interest in it. If there isn't enough interest then I won't really focus on it. As it stands, updates on this story are probably not going to be all that regular. I do have ideas of where I want to go with this story if people want it but I am not going to force it. So if anyone wants more then Favourite/Follow/Review and I will oblige. But again, be aware that this is not my main story.**

 **Anyway, if the above did not put you off then go right ahead. I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

Shanxi System – Space side

Desolas Arterius stared at the console in front of him, feeling annoyance at the alien ships opposite his ship, _Pride of Palaven_. This upstart race was putting their meager defence fleet into what was actually quite a decent formation that would work against a fleet larger that their own. They only had about thirty ships, mostly frigate weight but with three that could be classed as light cruisers and one that would be a heavy cruiser that was clearly their flagship.

Too bad it wouldn't matter against the three hundred and sixty ships that Desolas had at his back. Especially the two turian dreadnoughts in the back.

"Unknown fleet is broadcasting a transmission to both dreadnoughts," his communications officer reported from her chair.

He tapped a talon to his left mandible, thinking about whether or not to answer it. It didn't really matter in the long run. The primitives would soon be a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

"Target all ships with MAC guns," he ordered. "Coordinate firing solutions with the _Fist of the Hierarchy_. Communications answer their transmission."

A face popped up on his screen that looked surprisingly similar to that of an asari, only pinkish white with brown head fur. His familiarity with asari facial expressions, and the similarity with this new race and the blue aliens meant that he was able to see that this face was clearly furious.

The alien jabbered at him in an unknown language for a moment. Most likely demanding to know his intentions. No matter; the primitives were about to learn.

"General, sir! The unknowns are broadcasting in what appears to be several languages," the communications officer spoke up. "Including… uh, prothean sir."

That got his attention. "Are you sure about that, lieutenant?" he demanded.

"I think so, General. Our knowledge of prothean language is very much incomplete, but there are characters and words that match known databases. My guess is that they are asking to know what we want. It's the only language that they sent over that we can recognise."

"Hmmm." A primitive race with knowledge of the protheans. Finally, something that could get the turians out from under the thumb of the asari and their damnable 'experts' on the protheans. He knew the truth. Despite all of the work that historians and archaeologists had put into studying the long-gone race, no one really knew all that much. If the turians could make a client race of a species that had intimate knowledge of the protheans, it would give them an advantage that the asari or salarians couldn't overcome.

"They are about to find out," he replied, his determination building. "Weapons, fire."

The guns of two dreadnoughts, sixty-eight cruisers and nearly three hundred frigates and corvettes lit up the space over the garden world as they targeted the primitive's fleet.

The enemy fleet immediately took evasive manoeuvres as they tried to get away from the wall of MAC fire that was coming their way. Desolas watched in surprise as the opposing ships all managed to do micro FTL jumps that got them out of the fire zone. For primitive ships, they certainly had well trained crew. He couldn't help but feel grudging respect for that. He doubted his own crews would have managed to duplicate that.

"Enemy cruiser's firing missiles at frigate packs four, seven, eight, ten, fifteen and twenty-two. Only five missiles per pack," a voice from the sensor station called out.

"Readings?" he demanded.

"Non-radioactive. Not really sure what I am reading from them," the sensor officer said. "They don't match any known weapons profile. Must have some sort of jamming attached to them."

"Frigate packs are taking evasive action. Missiles closing the distance fast."

"Retaliation wasn't expected so quick. Guardian systems having difficulty tracking."

Wait, what? Guardian defence systems were having difficulty tracking the missiles? That didn't sound right to Desolas. Those defence lasers were designed by the salarians and improved by turian engineers. There shouldn't be a missile in the galaxy that those systems couldn't shoot down!

What happened next made no sense. On his screen, he saw that the missiles themselves were not aiming at any of the actual frigates. They were heading through them.

That's when things went to hell.

"Missile detonation confirmed. Gravitational readings spiking," the sensor officer yelled out, panic breaking through his discipline.

"Frigates… frigates are gone, sir," some else called out.

"What happened?" he yelled. "What did they do?"

"The missiles exploded and burst out massive gravitational readings much, much higher than planetary standard. About two hundred times greater than normal. The frigates in range were torn to pieces, sir. No survivors are registered on scanners. It's all… compacted. It looks like it was squashed."

Someone swore with feeling. Good turians had died because of those missiles. Whatever Spirits-damned weapon that was had shifted gravity itself and made it a weapon. Desolas's blood ran cold with fury. Those primitives… no. No primitive would have been able to come up with a weapon that turned gravity into a missile. These aliens were more advanced than he had given them credit for. He had underestimated them, which had gotten good soldiers killed. No more.

"Send us in," he growled viciously. "Battle formations. Switch Guardians to manual, don't rely on auto targeting. Take this scum out. I want to be in control of that planet before they have a chance to get reinforced. Send a message back to Palaven Command, top encryption. I want another dreadnought task force here on the double!"

The deck pitched slightly as the Pride of Palaven moved out to come to a battle heading and the crew jumped about to their tasks. Desolas glared again at the garden world. These pink fluffy asari would pay back the lives they stole. In blood.

…

Gohan stood watching over the training of the latest batch of super saiyans as they sparred against each other in the desert. This was the crucial part; ensuring that the power of a SS could be tapped without losing oneself to the anger that drove such a transformation. That's why he was here instead of a lesser trainer. The rest of the planet didn't need one to give in to the anger again and they needed a super Saiyan god to be there to take them out.

He let them spar for a moment and let his mind drift to the things that had happened over the last century.

After both his father and Vegeta had turned SSB and trained with Beerus and Whis, they had all fought in the Tournament of Power. After Universe 7 had managed to have the last few fighters still standing, despite the power that Jiren from Universe 11 had shown. His father had managed to turn SS Red, surprising even Whis and Lord Beerus. The Omni-King Zeno had erased Universes 9, 10 and 4 but his dad Goku had managed to convince Zeno to spare the other Universes so that they could have more tournaments in the future. Omni-King had enjoyed it so much he had agreed so that he could see more fights, this time including the rest of the Universes that hadn't fought before so that they could see all the most powerful fighters from ALL the Universes together. It was something that Goku had wanted above all other things. And Gohan could readily admit that he loved it too.

Not long after the Tournament, Gohan had managed to turn SSB, Goku had gone SS Rose. Vegeta, never to be outdone by his eternal rival, turned SSR not long after. Just before the second Tournament, Gohan had managed to turn into a SS god and Goten and Trunks had managed to do it when they had fused into Gotenks.

That second Tournament… even now, Gohan could remember the joy he had felt running through his Saiyan blood as he pushed himself to new limits. He became a SSR through the training of that Tournament, but the latent power that he had in him meant that even though his dad and Vegeta managed to get to SS White, his own power had been higher than theirs had been when they were SSR. The extra training that he had done with Piccolo had managed to raise things to a new level and only by being SSW were they able to match him.

After the Tournament, Whis had made a comment that had surprised everyone involved. Since Goku and Vegeta had turned SSG for the first time, they had stopped aging. The god-like powers that they had gained through their transformations had extended their lives. They could still die in combat but, like Goku's fight and Lord Beerus when he had fought him as the SSG, they had better powers of recuperation. They also wouldn't die from old age, but were effectively the Saiyan equivalent of them Kais. They could be killed, but wouldn't die on their own.

That same power now counted for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, his own daughter Pan, and his grandson Gotel, all of who had reached SSB level. They had all stopped aging from the moment each of them had ascended to SSG. Goku was still the strongest of the original Z fighters, with his SSW transformation. He was now stronger than Lord Beerus and Whis. The Grand Priest was still able to defeat him and Vegeta could push him to his limits but there was no one else in Universe 7 who could stand toe to toe with his dad, except Gohan himself when he let his full power out. They were by far the strongest three people in Universe 7. Of course, Beerus still had the ability to erase any of them if he felt like it. It was the one power that had been granted to him by King Zeno for his role as the God of Destruction that would be able to defeat any enemy. Sure, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan could defeat him while Trunks, Goten and Pan could make him use his full power to win against them. Gotel was still a little way off from being strong enough but he would get there with continued training. And there was always the chance of more Saiyans reaching that level in the future. And maybe even other beings.

That was something that had come about in the aftermath of the first Tournament of Power. There had been four Universes that had been exempt from fighting because their average person had a power level of 7 and above. The reason that their Universe, Universe 7, had been under threat from being erased by the Omni-King was because their average power level was the second weakest of all the Universes. After the Tournament was over, all the Kais and Lord Beerus had worked together to raise the average power level of every single person in the galaxy.

One of the first things was something that the Supreme Kai had thought of. They used the Super Dragon Balls to wish back all the saiyans who were advocates for peace. Vegeta had wanted to wish back all of the saiyans but due to the destructive nature of many of the saiyans, most of whom had fought for Freeza at some point, they didn't feel like it would be the wisest decision. They were only wishing the people back after all. They were going to live on Earth with Goku and Vegeta so that they could stay with their families, as Chi Chi and Bulma refused to move to planet Vegeta. Having aggressive saiyans who wanted to conquer Earth was also not something any of them wanted.

Still, it meant that nearly two million saiyans had come back to life. Enough to bring the species back from the dead. But having two million new people from a warrior race that could fly, loved to fight and use ki blasts was not something that could just be hidden from a planet that was as paranoid as Earth. So only a few thousand stayed on Earth, those who were more interested in training and developing their powers without conquering planets. The most passive ones and the ones who just wanted to be normal went to New Namek to live with Dende's people. The namekians had grown in number and were only too happy to help the newly resurrected saiyans learn how to farm and grow crops, to heal and to use their powers in ways that would give life instead of taking it.

This had been done to the best of their ability without revealing themselves to the general human population. The Kais had decreed, and no one objected to this, that the only people that would get to meet the gods or Kais directly, would be people who were powerful enough to warrant attention or who had been made the rulers or defenders of their worlds. So naturally, all the Z fighters had known the Kais and trained with them directly. They, as students of Master Roshi, had all been taught that to reveal themselves and their abilities to humans would be to draw unwanted attention from people that would either hate them, fan-worship them or just wanted their problems to be solved because they were too lazy to do it themselves. Let the humans solve the human problems. The Z fighters would help protect their ignorance so that they would grow without being afraid of the bigger powers in the Universe.

Most people on Earth didn't even know they existed. Some of them still believed that Mr Satan had been the one to defeat Cell all those years ago.

Still, Gohan couldn't be unhappy about that; he had married the guy's daughter after all.

Unfortunately, while the saiyans who had become SSG had basically inherited immortality, none of the others did. The passage of time had claimed all of their human friends. Krillin had died more than a hundred years ago of old age, in his bed, watched over by his wife and his children and grandchildren. 18 had died another fifty years later. Android or not, she and 17 had still been part human. Their brains and hearts, while tampered with by Dr Gero were not designed to last forever.

Bulma had gone after Krillin, leaving a nearly inconsolable Vegeta, who had done what he typically did and hid his grief in anger that he let out in violence. He disappeared to the Void Zone with Goku and Whis for more than two months where they could fight without fear of destroying any galaxies. The Void Zone was the one place where any of the SSG or higher could fight with all their power without worrying about destroying anything, because nothing existed there.

Then, Chi Chi had passed, leaving Goku, Gohan and Goten miserable. The depth of his dad's pain had surprised Gohan. Goku had willing gone away for months and months on end to train with Whis at Beerus's world without expressing a thought of his wife. It was easy for an outsider to think that he had really only cared for their mother in a casual way. It wasn't true.

At Chi Chi's funeral, Goku had wept openly. "She was everything I wanted in a wife," he had said in private to Gohan and Goten, once everyone had left. "She was a strong woman. A fighter, a carer and a friend. She understood me in a way that no one else ever did and she loved me for it. Most of all, she gave me you two. Not only did she make you strong, she made you better than me. I really only know everything there is about fighting. That's my blood and how I was raised. But you guys, she let me teach you to fight, but she made you smart. You are both smarter than me in everything except fighting. You are better men to function in the world. You can fit in in ways that I never could. If it had been left up to me, you would have been raised the same as I was, in a forest fighting for yourselves because I didn't know any better. She did. She made you better men than I could ever have hoped to make you. She made you better than me. She raised two saiyans who helped save the Universe countless times. There is no way I could have ever loved her anymore because of that."

It had been such a surprisingly open and eloquent way of describing his relationship with Chi Chi that it had reduced all of them to tears. For weeks Goku had moped around the farm, not really doing anything. Finally, Vegeta had dragged him back to the Void Zone to get back into fighting, just to cheer him up. It was one of the few times that Vegeta actually admitted their friendship.

"You were there for me when I needed it, Kakarot," he had growled in his usual raspy voice. "The only way I can pay you back is by doing the same for you. That's what would make us even."

The worst had been watching his own beloved wife Videl die. He had stayed next to her bed for weeks, watching the life drain out of her. He remembered her last kiss the night before her heart stopped. It was his most treasured memory. Only then did he realise the keen heartache that his father and Vegeta had both felt. And Vegeta and Goku had taken him, Goten, Trunks and Pan straight to the Void Zone with Whis where they spent three months of all out brawling. Gohan had underestimated how strong his dad and Vegeta had become during the fighting after their wives' deaths. Gohan had a long way to catch up but he managed to bring the gap back a little.

The one that had hurt the group the most was Bulla, Vegeta's daughter. She had never really been a fighter so she had never become a super saiyan, let alone a SSG. She grew up, married a saiyan, had kids and grandkids and eventually went the way of all nature. That death shattered the hearts of their group. She had been loved by everyone equally. She had the brains of her mother and had taken over control of Capsule Corp. The most hurt of all was Vegeta. She had been his little princess and he had never been able to deny her anything her whole life. They had been inseparable anytime he had been home. He had almost missed the original Tournament of Power to be there at her birth.

It took a full year in the Void Zone with Gohan, Goku, Pan (who had been best friends with Bulla), Goten, Trunks and Gotel to be able to get over that death.

Afterwards, Vegeta had been taking a more involved role with his people. He was the prince of saiyans. Now he would be the one to lead them as their king. He spent a lot of time traveling back and forth between New Namek and Earth as he did his best to bring his people to a standard that he was happy with. He respected strength though and even though the Saiyan warrior blood sand through all of their blood, he had effectively been given back a pacifist nation. It was a role that he found frustrating but he dedicated a lot of time to ensuring that his people increased their strength, if for nothing else than their protection.

Piccolo and Dende were still alive. Namekians tended to be long lived apparently. The Grand Elder that Gohan had met was nearly seven hundred years old when he had died. According to Dende, he could have even lived longer if Frieza hadn't come to their planet and killed his people. Tien and Chiaotzu had both passed on. Buu had been the last to die of their group, only twenty short year ago. No one was entirely sure what he was, even after all this time, so his death had been a surprise to all of them. Still, he had been a great friend to Gohan's children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. The strange creature had been a great friend of Mr Satan and had been very depressed when the old human had died.

Outside of their little group the world had continued to develop. The humans had managed to get to Mars and had found evidence of a previously unknown alien race. It wasn't any race that the Z fighters had come across. They had checked with King Kai but the chubby god had oddly refused to answer any questions on that. He only said that it was something that would play a part in the future for the human race.

And it had.

Humans now had about five planets under their control, with outposts on another four. The news he had heard was that they were recruiting colonists for another three that they had discovered through something called the Mass Relays. It was a way for the human spaceships to go through the galaxy faster. But it curiously only led to specific locations. None of them had been planets that Gohan, Goku or even Vegeta had been to. Piccolo said he hadn't heard of them either.

Still, the galaxy was a big place. They couldn't have been everywhere. Luckily, they didn't need to travel on ships anymore. After the second Tournament of Power, Vegeta had demanded that Goku teach him the Instant Transmission technique. Goku had taught Gohan as well. Once the other had ascended to SSG they had also been taught the technique.

"Master Gohan," one of his students, Garlack, called out. "Humans are approaching." He pointed off in the distance.

Gohan was surprised that he had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the human's approaching in a flying car. Then again, their energy signals were so low that it was easy to ignore them. He cursed himself for not paying attention. He had experience with enemies disguising their energy levels. Cell had only been the first. If anyone had snuck in without him noticing then it was a good way to die. Not that he was likely to be at risk, but his students… his _people_ were still not strong enough to face those sorts of enemies.

"Have everyone stop training and return to base power levels," he said, turning to face the approaching humans. "I don't want them to have their power levels above five hundred. Definitely no super saiyans."

"Yes, Master," Garlack said, hurrying off to ensure that the message was passed along.

It took another minute before the black aircar arrived and stopped ten meters from where he stood. The doors opened and two men hopped out, wearing black suits.

"Excuse us," one of the men asked. "Are you Son Gohan?"

"I am," Gohan said, stepping forward.

"There's something we would like your help with," the man said. "Something has attacked our people."

...

 **A/N**

 **SS = super saiyan**

 **SSB = super saiyan blue**

 **SSR = super saiyan rose**

 **SSW = super saiyan white**

 **SSG = super saiyan god**

 **SS Red = super saiyan red. This is according to a fan theory I saw on youtube the other day. Don't expect it to be mentioned much here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own stuff, just not this stuff.**

 **Wow. I gotta say that I am impressed at the response to the first chapter. It is very, very encouraging and that means it warranted me getting an update out much sooner than I had intended to. If people want me to keep going though I still need the Reviews, Favourites and Follows to go up. I have a lot of things on my plate so to focus more time on this means that other things would miss out. So if people want this story to keep going then they need to show me. As it is, I am posting this update at 1am my time when I have to get up for work in less than 4 hours. So not much spare time right now, clearly. So yes, for more focus on this, I really need the following to justify it.**

 **Thanks to all those reviews that said they were interested and they will follow.**

 **Talonsen: Yeah, it wasn't until after I posted the original that I remembered the whole 'Buu is immortal' thing. As I wasn't expecting this to be as popular as it was so fast, and was mainly doing it just for fun I didn't fact check overly thoroughly. That being said, when do the fighters in DBZ ever really stay dead? But as this is an AU and I don't have a part for Buu just yet, he is considered dead for now. That may change later.**

 **Corvo Attano-TheDunwallButcher: To be honest, I only really know the anime series in any great detail. I am not as involved in the DB Online, Xenoverse and Heroes sagas and I feel like trying to throw them in 'just because' would be doing an injustice to the source material. But even in the anime humans had the ability to learn how to control their ki i.e. Videl, Yamcha, Krillin. So it is able to happen here too!**

 **Thanks again for the support. I hope you enjoy!**

…

 **CHAPTER 2**

Desolas scowled in anger as he looked at the space in front of him. He knew what the figures on his terminal told him. That alone was enough to make him furious.

Whatever these aliens had as missile weapons, they had taken their toll. Of the initial three hundred and sixty ships, only one hundred and eighty three remained. More than half of the ships that remained had sustained damage, including both dreadnoughts. His own dreadnought had its primary engines damaged. The _Fist of the Hierarchy_ had lost its main MAC cannon offline after a missile strike had bent the superstructure sufficiently enough to prevent it firing again. More than half his frigates had been compacted into scrap, their crews unlikely to ever be able to be removed. Those damned gravity missiles! These upstarts would pay for what they did, Desolas swore to himself.

The last of the enemy ships had sent an unusual message before it had been destroyed. It had broadcast it in the open to any ship that had a transceiver still working. Again, they had sent it in every one of the languages they had known. The only language that the turians had any recognition of had been prothean. They had sent messages back to any turian experts on the prothean language in turian space. He didn't want the asari to have a chance to interfere with what the Hierarchy were doing here. This Spirit's-cursed species would be a client race of the Hierarchy, those blue women be damned!

"General, Admiral Tyraenus has arrived in his flagship and his task force," the communications officer called out. "He's hailing you."

Ah, Admiral Tyraenus, good. He was one of the more outspoken senior leaders in the Hierarchy, saying to anyone who would hear that the turians needed to get out from under the thumb of the asari economy. To those who he spoke to behind closed doors, he was far more concerned about raising the turians to dominance over the whole galaxy. It was their right, he claimed, after they defeated the previous krogan superpower when the asari and the salarians were running like cowards, desperate for a solution that would stop their guaranteed collapse.

A little known fact was that the reason that the Hierarchy had been given a Council seat was because they had threatened to leave its association with the Council species and start its own competing Empire. That was the last bargaining card they had against the dominance of the asari and salarians. It had taken six hundred years from the end of the krogan rebellions to get to that point but the moment that the Hierarchy had made the threat, the asari and salarians panicked. That was the proof, according to Admiral Tyraenus, that the asari and salarians needed the turians more than the turians needed them. That was his argument for turian dominance.

To be completely honest, Desolas didn't care for those reasons himself. He did agree that the galaxy remained balanced on the might of the Hierarchy's navy. The problem was that the navy was reliant on the asari. But those were problems for another day. Right now, he just cared about the ninety ships in Tyraenus's task force.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Open an encrypted channel," he ordered.

A moment later, Admiral Tyraenus came up on the view screen.

"Arterius, what by the Spirits happened here?" the admiral demanded. "Where is the other half of your fleet?"

Desolas forced his mandible to stay clenched to his face. "The natives were far more formidable than any of us had expected, Tyraenus. They had high powered gravity manipulating missiles. I will have my communications officer send you the sensor file and video feed."

A few moments passed as the admiral watched the video that had been passed along to him. Desolas didn't even have to see the video again to know when Tyraenus got to the important part. The man's mandibles flared and his mouth dropped open.

"Spirits," he breathed. "How did they manage that?"

"I don't know," Desolas growled. "But once they are a client race of ours we can find out. Lots of turians died today. I will not have it said that is was for nothing."

"Indeed. Also, has there been any update on this message that you sent through the Relay?"

Desolas shook his head. "We don't keep an updated prothean codex on board. It's a warship, not a science vessel. The best we have is the word 'Does'."

"I see. Well, you have command of this theatre, Desolas. Orders?"

"The _Pride_ 's main engines were damaged. We are down to manoeuvring thrusters. Bring you task force in and begin blockading the planet. Keep a frigate pack on the Relay as a rear guard and have another break off looking for a corresponding Relay nearby. I don't want those damnable asari getting in on this before I finish here. I am ordering my remaining frigates that are still combat worthy to drop into a low orbit and begin targeting military bases. It's time to bring this species to heel."

…

Gohan arrived at the government agent's office a good hour before they did. The benefits of being able to fly. He sat out the front and waited until their cars arrived. He had offered to carry them but they had politely declined, preferring to use their aircar. It was alright, he understood. Not everyone was comfortable with the idea of flying without an aircar. Well, mostly it was just regular humans but still, he knew about how they lived.

Finally the black aircar appeared and the agents touched down and exited the vehicle.

"Please follow us, sir," one of them said.

"Sure," Gohan replied. He was concerned as to who would be attacking the humans. He hoped it wasn't a rogue saiyan. That would be a concern for the whole planet, especially Vegeta as King of the saiyan people.

The agents led the way through the building and finally brought him into a conference room. In the room there was a long table, much like the conference tables for when he had spent a brief amount of time working in the business world. _Huh_ , he thought to himself. _That was more than a hundred years ago. Videl was still alive then_. He felt the pang of the old longing he felt for her. A hundred years later and he still missed her every time he thought of her.

At the far end of the table there was a middle aged brunette woman in a military uniform. She stood as he walked into the room.

"Son Gohan," she said, her voice brisk and all business. "Thank you for coming. I am Colonel Lacy Atkinson, Alliance Intelligence. Please take a seat."

Gohan walked over and took a seat about halfway up the conference table, three seats away from the woman.

"Alright, Colonel," Gohan said. "You got me here. Now what?"

She looked at him intently. "I want you to know before we begin," she said evenly, "that I am very much aware of your abilities. There is a very large file on you, your father Goku, the male saiyan named Vegeta, your brother Gohan, Trunks Briefs, your daughter Pan and nearly every other major saiyan or alien that has been looking after Earth for the last hundred years or more. So you don't need to think that you are giving away any secret identities during our conversation."

Gohan was shocked. "You know about us? Why haven't you done anything about it?"

She gave a wry smile. "Because there is no one in the entire Alliance that would have the ability to make you do anything that you didn't want to. Besides, you have all been defending Earth from dangers that would make most of our citizens end up lying on the floor in the foetal position and never able to move again if they knew about it. So we figured that if you were defending us or even the galaxy then we were able to cut you some slack."

She opened a file, took out a piece of paper and passed it over to him. It was a photo of a very big machine that looked like a tuning fork mixed with an old key. In the middle of it was a blue glowing light.

"How much do you know about humanity's progress through the stars to other planets, Mr Son?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not much," he admitted. "I mean, I flew in a spaceship to the old planet Namek a long time ago. Other than that I haven't really needed to worry. Dad could just take us there instantly, so long as he could feel their energy. I know that humans do travel through space but I have never seen how you do it. I mean, I heard that there was something called element zero but I haven't really gone into it too much. You would be better talking to Trunks or Vanna, his grandson who runs Capsule Corp."

She looked at him with an intense expression. "Really? Well, for humans, once we had spaceships that could reach the moon and that was considered the pinnacle of human travel. It wasn't until we made it to Mars and we found this," she slid over another photo, this time showing some old ruins in a red background landscape, "that we realised that technologically we were simpletons. Even the technology that you saiyans brought with you was basic compared to this. The only thing that we had that was comparable to this was the capsules that allow us to remove the space between atoms so we can fit large objects into tiny storage spaces.

However, once we started researching this technology, we moved our advancement by centuries. We were able to travel to the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Our spaceships had artificial gravity and we built bigger, more powerful ships to defend us. It wasn't anything that would challenge you or your people, but it was the next step for us.

What we did though was to get some of the best minds to translate the language. That was actually Vanna Briefs thought."

"Wait, Vanna knows about this?" Gohan interrupted. Vanna was Bulla's grandchild and was believed to be the smartest member of the Brief family since Bulma He was also married to a saiyan and while he was not a super saiyan, he was still a capable fighter. Gohan spoke to him frequently. "He never said anything to the rest of us!"

"Yes, Mr Briefs signed a confidentiality agreement," Colonel Atkinson replied. "We knew that we couldn't do anything that would hurt him directly so we didn't even waste our breath with threatening him like we normally would."

"You threaten people?" Gohan asked roughly, starting to feel angry.

"We do whatever we need to, to keep our people safe from harm," she replied coolly. "The average person hasn't been ready to deal with this sort of thing. They would be afraid. I believe you saw the confusion and chaos that was caused in the aftermath of the being known as Cell. The people were lucky they had Mr Hercule Satan as a person who was ready to claim the adulation. They were so eager to make sense of something they couldn't make sense of that they believed a story of him winning against that creature. Anyone could have taken ten seconds to check up on his story and seen how many holes there were in it, but they didn't because they were desperate to believe in something that they could understand. Magic men that can fly and shoot fire out of their hands were too much for them a hundred and fifty years ago. So every time a situation came up that would have caused social upheaval, we have done what is necessary. Then we got into space and found these ruins. Then those ruins lead us to this." She pointed to the first picture, the one of the weird blue tuning fork. "And this led us to the rest of the galaxy."

"Oh, so that's how you go between planets," Gohan said, looking thoughtfully at the photo. "I had thought that you were just able to fly like we did."

"We do, a little," the woman said, nodding. "Due to this unusual element, we call it element zero as it has a total atomic mass of zero, we can travel faster than the speed of light, or FTL. But these," she pointed at the first photo again, "they let us travel _far_ beyond that. Our fastest ships right now allow us to travel slightly under nine light years a day."

"Huh," Gohan said, thinking back to his flight to Namek. "Our ship barely managed two light years a day when we flew."

"So ours are faster," Colonel Atkinson said dismissively. "The fact is these artefacts allow us to travel more than _fifteen hundred_ light years in less than a second."

"Wow," Gohan said, thinking about it. "That is impressive."

She gave him a wry look. "Not as impressive as being able to travel the full length of the universe instantly," she countered. "Which actually brings me closer to my point for this meeting. These artefacts, which we call Mass Relays because that was the translation that was provided in the Mars ruins, have allowed us to be able to expand to the stars. We have settled new worlds and established outposts. We built up our armed forces so that we would be able to protect ourselves from threats that normal people would be able to counter. But we found out that we were wrong."

"What happened?" Gohan asked, feeling a little thrill of dread.

"We had activated a secondary Mass Relay at the edge of the system of one of our colonies, a planet called Shanxi. Once it had stabilised we sent a few probes through, followed by a small scouting force. That scouting force encountered these."

She slid over another photo. It was of some type of spaceship, one that was raptor looking in design. Gohan looked long and hard at the photo and saw that there were actually more of them in the background, just really small.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"We don't know," she admitted. "As far as most of the world is concerned, this is our first true First Contact. Most of them think that your green namekian friend Piccolo is just a guy that wore make up and a body suit for the old World Martial Art Tournaments. People were willing to rationalise Cell, for crying out loud. But this, with this many witnesses, is something that the media has been putting forward to them for more than two centuries. They can understand this and we can't hide something on this scale.

"After we attempted to contact them they attacked us without giving a reply. They then sent a fleet of nearly four hundred ships to Shanxi. This is the last image we received before communications to the colony were cut." She slid over one last photo, this time with hundreds of ships of various sizes.

"So an invasion?" Gohan asked.

"Most likely an attempt at subjugation," Colonel Atkinson replied. "Our problem is that we only had thirty ships to defend the colony. While we know that we have more than a few surprises, thanks to Capsule Corp, they wouldn't be enough to defend against a force that big."

"What did Capsule Corp have to do with it?" Gohan asked.

She gave a small tight smile. "You know how Bulma Briefs created gravity chambers for you and your fellow saiyans to train in? Well, we managed to weaponise them for space combat. Our largest yield is a quick burst of two hundred times Earth standard gravity. That is enough to crush any structure that we know exists, even the prothean ones. Naturally though, we can only safely deploy them in space."

She gave a heavy sigh and her shoulders hunched, as if she had a weight dropped on her. "Now we are assembling a fleet to take the fight back to these aliens and reclaim our colony and its people. The problem is time. We started organising reinforcements three hours ago but it is estimated that they will not arrive at Shanxi for another two and a half days. We need someone there to defend our planet and we need them there a lot faster than that."

Gohan understood. They wanted someone there to fight the alien invasion. Someone that had the ability to get there instantly and be able to protect everyone without having any civilians lose their lives.

They wanted a SSB.

Gohan frowned as he realised what this would mean. "This would reveal us to everyone," he said. "All the people that you kept this from, all of the saiyans that are living on Earth or New Namek, the namekians… all of that would be exposed. People who would be frightened of us would shun us and demand that we leave. There are hundreds of us that call this planet home, who were born here, and this would make the normal humans who we have protected for our entire lives, _with_ our lives, fear and hate us."

"I understand what I am asking," the colonel replied grimly. "Believe it or not, many of us sleep safer at night knowing that you are and have been protecting us for nearly two hundred years. But you are right, many would fear you, and quite rightly so. Your power is enough to make any paranoid person scared. The destruction caused by your enemies can be classified as an extinction level event and you are stronger than those enemies. But you, your father and even beings such as Piccolo and Vegeta who sought to destroy or subjugate this planet have both given their lives to protect it. Those of us important enough know that you are doing the right thing. But because we know that there are those who would seek to make life uncomfortable for you, we can offer you an alternative if you help us. A planet; a new home for your people!"

Gohan sighed and rubbed his head. He felt a headache coming on as he tried to think about it. He hated the idea that aliens were attacking innocent people from the race that he himself was part of. Any alien that was wiping out humans was not something he was happy to abide by. And not just humans; he had fought to keep the namekians safe, the yardrat and half a dozen other alien species safe over the last century and a half. Even the whole universe during the Tournament of Power. Protecting people was his purpose.

He wasn't sure what to think about the offer of a planet. After all, he was born on Earth. Trunks was born on Earth, Goten… in fact, the only two current god-level super saiyans that weren't born on Earth were Goku and Vegeta. This was their home now. To be told that they would be forced to leave it because they protected it would be more than a little infuriating.

"What about the saiyans that don't want to leave?" he asked. "Would you force them to go too? You might think of us as aliens, but this planet is the only one that many of them know. Sure, there are more of them currently on New Namek but this is their place of birth. This is home."

The woman visibly hesitated. "I think you know that we could not force you to go. And there are many that will prefer to stay here as you have, living quietly in hiding, but we are trying to offer you an incentive to protect the people from a threat that we were unprepared for even if it is more conventional to us than you would normally get involved with."

Gohan couldn't help grimacing a little. His dad may not have noticed it, but he did. It wasn't a yes or a no. Still, this wasn't a decision he could make on his own. "I will need to get Vegeta and my dad in on this. After all, the planet offer would be more something for him as the king and dad has been the leader of the Z fighters since the beginning."

Colonel Atkinson frowned. "I was afraid that might be the case. How long until they can get here?"

Gohan closed his eyes. Something that his dad had learned when he was training with King Kai the first time was telepathy. It had been what allowed him to talk to King Kai during his fight with Frieza. After Gohan had learned how to turn SSB, Goku had managed to teach it to Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Gohan had taught his own children, his daughter Pan and his son Gotel. Other than that, only Vegeta and a few others had been taught how to use it. It was something that King Kai had been concerned would be used incorrectly if too many people knew about it and Goku respected his old trainer's request to not teach it too often to people.

So while his eyes were closed he reached out to Vegeta on New Namek. _Vegeta?_

Vegeta's voice came back almost instantly. _What is it?_ Somehow he even sounded gruff in his mind.

 _There is something going on here that concerns you and the rest of the saiyans. I need you and dad to come to me. It's urgent._

 _Kakarot isn't here. He is in the Void Zone with Trunks and Goten. I will be there in a moment. I hope it is as urgent as you say; being a king is busy work and doesn't allow for pointless distractions._ The implied threat was there in his mental tone.

 _Oh trust me, it is_. Gohan cut the link with Vegeta and opened his mind up to King Kai. _Hey King Kai_.

 _Oh, hey Gohan! Long-time no speak. Heard any new jokes?_

 _Sorry not recently. Most of the saiyans don't have the same sense of humour. But I actually need to get hold of my dad. I need him here pretty urgently but he is in the Void Zone. Can you or Supreme Kai get hold of him and send him back here straight away?_

 _Sure, I will get hold of Supreme Kai right now and get him to send Goku to you._

 _Thanks King Kai._

 _Don't be a stranger, Gohan!_

Gohan opened his eyes again to see an impatient looking Colonel Atkinson glaring at him. "So when are you going to leave to get the others?" she asked.

He stared back at her, not concerned in the least. "Already done. Vegeta should be here…"

Vegeta appeared right next to him, making the colonel jump slightly.

"… now," Gohan finished. "Dad will be just a few more minutes.

"Knowing Kakarot, he will probably stay there for another year before he actually comes," Vegeta grunted.

Colonel Atkinson looked a little alarmed. "We don't have that long!" she objected.

Gohan chuckled. "No nothing like that," he assured her. "He is in the Void Zone. Time as you know it doesn't exist there. He could be there for the next thousand years but out here it wouldn't pass more than a few seconds and most of that would be the journey in and out of it."

She stared at him wide eyed and made a weird choked off noise. Vegeta just smirked at her expression.

…

Goku had been sparring with Gotenks for the last little while in the Void Zone. It was the ideal place to train and improve their power level, because time didn't exist here and there was literally nothing that could get destroyed. The only way to access it was through the realm of the kais and with the permission of the Supreme Kai himself. Once the first Tournament of Power was over, Goku had been given permission to train with the others who had reached SSG level so that they could do it without fear of damaging anything. They could stay down there for as long as they wanted to because whenever they left, nearly no time had passed in the outside world. It was like an upgraded Hyperbolic Time Chamber, without the chance of blowing a hole in the reality and escaping like evil Buu once did.

Goku had been battling in SSR form as Gotenks was fighting at full combined SSB power. The power boost Goten and Trunks got meant that Goku needed to be at least SSR just to keep up. The explosions of their hits connecting didn't even echo in the Void.

Goku blocked a flurry of punches and kicked out a feint at Gotenks shoulder. He immediately shot a ki blast into their stomach, knocking the wind out of them and when they leant forward in response, hit them with a bladed hand to the base of the neck.

Gotenks immediately split into Goten and Trunks and they both collapsed unconscious to the stone stage.

Goku released his SSR form and returned to his base level, grinning to himself about his victory. It had been a good fight but even though Trunks and Goten were powerful fighters and smart people, whenever they merged into Gotenks, they always became overconfident. They wanted to show off. It made it easy to pick weak spots, even though they were far more powerful.

"Goku!" a familiar voice called out. He turned and saw Supreme Kai floating towards him.

"Hey!" he called out cheerfully. "Good to see you Supreme Kai."

"You too!" the mystic replied. He looked over the unconscious forms of Goten and Trunks. "I see that I came at the right time."

Goku just gave a big grin and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I am here because Gohan says he needs you to see him immediately," Supreme Kai continued. "He said it was urgent."

"Oh, sure," Goku said. He looked back down at Trunks and Goten as they started to stir. "I guess this is as good a time as any. Does he want all of us or just me?"

"I think just you should be fine," the kai replied.

"Ok, if you can take us all to King Kai and I will just go to Gohan from there that would be great."

Not much time passed before Goku found himself transmitted into a room with Vegeta, Gohan and a strange short woman in a military uniform.

"Hey Gohan, hi Vegeta," he said cheerfully. "What's up? And who are you?" he asked the woman.

"I am Colonel Lacy Atkinson, Alliance Intelligence services," she introduced herself, staring at him warily. "Good to meet you Son Goku."

"Sure, you too!" he replied. "So why are we here?"

"There's something that concerns our people," Gohan said. He launched into the story.

When he finished Vegeta was looking that the woman using what Goku had come to recognize as his 'thoughtful glare'.

"You want us to save your people in exchange for a planet of our own?" he said in his raspy voice. "So my people that were born here would no longer be welcome?"

"Not what I am saying," the lady said carefully, looking at Vegeta cautiously. "Those that still want to live here would be able to, assuming they do so according to the laws that we have in place. I assume that you would still mostly keep to yourselves like you have been. It would just mean that you would have your own territory that people would recognize as being sovereign saiyan land. We in the Alliance would like to make an official treaty with you, to have the saiyan people and the humans of the Alliance, and even the namekians if they are willing, be official friends at all levels. We could trade resources and infrastructure. Assist you in building up your new home. You don't need us to help you in a military capacity but there are other benefits an Alliance between our peoples could provide. But we need a fast reaction force over Shanxi now to protect our people from further harm and our own forces will take too long to get there. That is why we have come to you now instead of continuing with the pretense that we don't know you are here. You are able to get there faster and you can protect the people there and take out the aliens who are attacking if they refuse to cease their activities. Already they have killed our researchers and scientists that were investigating the Relay at the borders of the system. As communications to the colony have not been restored it is likely that they have been attacking the defenders. How long must we wait for your help?"

Goku felt angry. Attacking innocent people was always something that made him angry. He went out of his way to make sure that innocent people were not hurt in his fights. Gohan was the same. Even Vegeta now cared enough now to make sure that if there were any rogue saiyans or other conflicts then they were handled away from cities so that no one got hurt. He looked to see how the others were taking the news.

Gohan was certainly not happy. Goku wasn't sure if it was about whether or not because people were being hurt for no reason or if it was because the way that the saiyans were being asked to leave their homes. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"Well, it would certainly make things easier to have all the saiyans in the same place," he said, cocking his head as he considered the matter. "Though that was what almost got all of our people killed the first time around."

"Well, I am in for helping," Goku interjected. "Who knows, maybe they'll have some strong fighters out there!"

"Kakarot, you know that the next Tournament is only another twenty years away," Vegeta growled. "I guarantee that the other Universes should have someone for you by then. On the other hand, I need to think of what is best for my people, as their king." He turned to Gohan. "What do you think?"

Gohan's face hardened. "I think that there are people who need to be protected and we are wasting time," he said shortly. "But, we need to make sure that no one comes for the dragon balls like Vegeta and Frieza did. Otherwise you might end up with another situation like what happened with Zamasu and Future Trunks."

Goku nodded seriously as Vegeta grunted in approval. "You always were the smarter one of you two," he said. The king looked at the woman. "Very well," he said. "In exchange for our help, you will gift my people with a new planet and we can forge an official alliance. But you must never reveal anything that you or your government know concerning the dragon balls, our technology, the kais or anything regarding the threats that we have fought without our express permission. Otherwise," he leaned forward and let his ki out in threatening flare, "you will see how far we will go to protect the galaxy from those that would use such things in the wrong ways."

The woman visibly paled but to her credit she didn't pull away from Vegeta's threat. "Understood," she replied. "On behalf of the Systems Alliance, I thank you for your assistance and look forward to a long and prosperous future together."

He nodded, his mouth twisted in his customary smirk. "Gohan, take Garlack, Kori and Andur and head to Shanxi. Kakarot, you go to Dende and secure at least three of the dragon balls so that none may use them without the Guardian's permission. I will tell our people of these developments."

Gohan nodded and vanished instantly. Goku raised his hand to his forehead and prepared to use his instant transmission, locking onto Dende's ki. As he was about to leave he heard the last exchange between Vegeta and the military lady.

"Before I go, tell me about this planet you are giving to us," the king said.

"It's a garden world with nearly twice the gravity of Earth at the edge of our current space," she replied. "Our people that discovered it have called it Mindoir."

 **...**

 **A/N**

 **SS = super saiyan**

 **SSB = super saiyan blue**

 **SSR = super saiyan rose**

 **SSW = super saiyan white**

 **SSG = super saiyan god**

 **SS Red = super saiyan red. This is according to a fan theory I saw on youtube the other day. Don't expect it to be mentioned much here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I wish I owned this but sadly I don't**

 **Man you guys are awesome! I only have two chapters and already have more than a hundred followers for this story! That is truly unexpected and really gratifying. It was because of that, and a small amount of writer's block that is making rewrite a chapter for the other story, that I have decided to upload this one first. Also, I got more reviews that I expected so I won't answer each one specifically but if there are issues that I feel need to be addressed then I will just put them below.**

 **Ok, so there have been a few issues in here that I have to address. The first one is about anthropomorphic animals such as King Furry. Also included on this is the dinosaurs that Goku dealt with (and ate) and so forth. I am trying to find a way that I can meld the two worlds of Dragon Ball and Mass Effect so that I do justice to both and still find a way to make it somewhat realistic (at least as far as a mashup of the two universes here can be). I don't know if I can find a way to make humans in Mass Effect just not know about walking talking dogs and cats among their population. The thing is that in Dragon Ball Super there is much less, if nearly no focus at all, on the non-human citizens on Earth. So I think I may go with having those anthropomorphic beings as actual aliens that have been visiting Earth but not being citizens. I don't want to get rid of them completely but I am trying to decide which parts need to be changed in the AU to fit the story in my head. I realise that this may not make many people happy but the DB universe is** _ **huge**_ **and I am not going to be able to put everything in. I will do my best to make sure I don't ruin it but I just don't have time to put it all in. However, as DB humans have lasers and mechs, so will the humans here but it remains to be seen if that is a big part of the story.**

 **According to data that I could find Old Namek was about 36.5 light years from Earth but New Namek is suggest at being in a different galaxy. Suffice it to say, the knowledge of different galaxies will be in here.**

 **Space Patrol will exist. Jaco, maybe not.**

 **On the level of Super Saiyans – when I had released the first chapter, SS White and SS Red were considered possibilities: SS White was suspected to be Gohan's highest transformation SS Red actually came from a released toy line in Japan that had a Goku with very red hair. So a fan theory put that as the next transformation. SS Black had not been mentioned or confirmed. I will be putting SS Black as a level in here at some point but until I go back and edit the early chapters things will stay as they are.**

 **Who said that Oozaru wouldn't play a part in this story? I thought it would be a good inclusion later on. You'll see when I get there :D.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 3 – ARRIVAL**

Desolas glared down at the offensive planet his dreadnought was moving towards at thruster pace. He had already been livid at the losses these aliens had inflicted on his people but now, he loathed them entirely.

After he had ordered his fleet to move forward and take up an orbital path over the planet, he thought things were finally going his way. Admiral Tyraenus had sent half if his frigates back to the Relay to prevent any news from leaving the system, while his dreadnought, cruisers and remaining frigates had joined the remaining forces of Desolas's fleet circling the garden world. That was when things stopped going according to plan.

The frigates that had been sent to destroy military assets came under fire from surface weaponry. Lasers, to be precise. They were like super powered versions of Guardian lasers that were fired from the surface at near light speeds, easily destroying any frigates that had moved into the atmosphere. Not true direct energy weapons, according to the sensor officer but near enough to amount to the same thing. He _really_ hated these aliens. Blasted pyjacks.

By the time all surface to space defences had been destroyed, a further thirty-eight frigates and two cruisers who had been stupid enough to get too close were destroyed and left as burning husks on the planet's surface. More good turians dead in the mission of pacification and subjugation of the aliens.

The only good thing that he could think of as a result of this was that Tyraenus had seen the effectiveness of the enemy's weapons personally, which would go a long way to mitigating any repercussion that he was likely to face after so many losses to his armada.

The further bad news was that this was clearly not a home world, as he had assumed when he first made contact with the alien ships. The lack of cities and the concentration of the population had led his tactical officer to conclude that this was only a colony, and a rather small one at that.

That meant that there would be reinforcements.

Desolas wasn't sure that he would be able to successfully defeat any significant reinforcements. Considering how badly his fleet had been damaged by the meagre defence fleet that had been stationed here, if reinforcements came in any significant numbers then it was likely that every turian here would die. That meant that the only way to guarantee his people's survival was to win quickly. Now that the military bases were destroyed, he could send his ground troops in and, _hopefully_ , ensure a quick capitulation of the locals. That would be the only way that he could reasonably prevent a slaughter. He wouldn't be surrendering. There hadn't been a general or admiral from the Hierarchy that had surrendered in the last thousand years; he would not be the first one to break that cycle!

"General, sir!" his communications officer called out. "Incoming transmission from Palaven. It's marked as Primarch Fedorian."

He twitched his mandibles slightly in trepidation. "I see," he said, forcing his voice to be calm. "Send it to my personal terminal."

He sent one last glare down at the planet visible in his view screen and stalked back to his chair. With the tap of a talon, the image of the Primarch shimmered into view.

"Arterius," Primarch Fedorian said, his tone gruff. Desolas would have been offended if he hadn't known that it was always like this. Fedorian never wasted time he didn't need to waste. "I got your reports. Update me."

Desolas spent the next few minutes explaining the situation to the head Primarch. He did his best to minimise his own losses without telling an outright lie.

"These aliens are an impressive threat," the Primarch mused. "At this time I cannot easily send more reinforcements, not if you are wanting to subjugate the aliens. The salarians probably already know that you received Tyraenus and his task force and will be asking questions. If you want to be able to call it a day and send the politicians in then we could have a new Council race by the end of the week, but that would put them out of Hierarchy hands. Can you complete this with the forces you have on hand?"

Desolas nodded confidently. "We have taken heavy losses so far but we have much of our ground forces intact on out dreadnoughts and cruisers. We should be able to ensure surrender of the local populous within the next forty-eight hours, according to General Ruios. Their technology, Primarch, is formidable, as is their knowledge of the prothean language. If we can secure that for the Hierarchy... " He left the statement unfinished.

Fedorian nodded. "Then you have permission to make the call," he said. "I will hold of the politicians for the next two days, three at the most. Don't fail, Arterius." The Primarch ended the call.

Desolas sat back in his chair, feeling a little weathered. He had basically been given enough rope to hang himself, he realised. If he succeeded then he would be lauded over for generations. If he failed, then he was going to be shamed until the end of time.

"Begin deploying ground troops," he ordered. "I want that world in our hands in the next thirty-six hours."

…

Goku appeared on Dende's lookout. Mr Popo was standing on the platform as if he expected Goku's arrival. Knowing the mystical genie, it was a very real possibility that Mr Popo had actually known that he was going to be there.

"Goku!" the genie called cordially. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm great Mr Popo," he replied easily. "I have been busy training and Gohan has been spending the last few decades trying to educate me to a normal level in things that aren't fighting. It's frustrating but I think I am slowly getting there. Chi chi would have wanted me to learn." He said the last with only a hint of sadness. A hundred years had passed since his wife's death but he still missed her every now and again.

Mr Popo looked at him with a hint of sympathy. "Well, knowledge is never a bad thing to have," the genie replied. "And seeing as you are possibly going to live forever, then it is expected for you to know a lot more than just how to fight."

"I know," Goku grumbled, feeling like he was receiving another lecture from Gohan. "Hey, is Dende around?"

"Right here, Goku," Dende's soft voice called out as he emerged from behind a pillar.

"Hi Dende," Goku said, feeling happy to see the younger namekian. Dende had grown up and now looked like he was in the prime of his life. If only he had let Goku teach him more about combat. Dende was certainly strong enough to defend himself against any threat that didn't use ki energy but he was first and foremost a healer. "I need to talk to you. It's pretty urgent."

They spent the next few minutes talking as Goku relayed they message that Gohan and the military woman had told him, including the offer of a planet for the saiyans.

"Very interesting," Dende mused while Mr Popo looked stunned. "And what do you want us to do?"

"Actually, Vegeta said it would be a good idea for at least a couple of the dragon balls to stay here from now on so that no one tries to just take them when we get introduced to the galaxy," Goku replied, scratching the back of his head. "It's probably a good idea, seeing as they can't actually see the Watchtower thanks to Mr Popo's magic."

"That's a good idea," Dende mused. "We don't want to have someone end up coming along and being another Zamasu."

"That's what Gohan said," Goku exclaimed.

"Actually," Mr Popo interjected, "it may be better to get all of the dragon balls."

"Oh, why?" Goku asked.

"So that you can wish for the people who were killed by these aliens to be brought back to life," the genie explained. "Then, once they reactivate in a years' time, we can collect them to hold at the watchtower then."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Goku replied enthusiastically. "DO you still have that spare dragon radar here? I can get started on looking for them right now and should be back in no time!"

"I'll just go grab it," Dende said. "I will only take a few moments." He hurried off in search of the device.

Goku's stomach growled loudly, a reminder that he hadn't eaten since long before his latest bout with Gotenks. He gave an abashed smile. "Hey Mr Popo, you have any food while I am waiting? I'm a little hungry."

…

Vegeta arrived back on New Namek and quickly ordered all of his leaders to join him in a meeting. It only took a few short minutes to join him. For courtesy's sake, he also invited Moori, the current Grand Elder of the namekians to join in. He might be the king of a proud warrior race, but his father had taught him to show his courtesies to a host. It was one of the few things that the man had taught him before he left planet Vegeta. Not that there were many visiting dignitaries to his planet. Mostly it was just that buffoon Frieza and his idiotic Ginyu Force.

The meeting was in the large public hall. There were three namekians including the Grand Elder, and sixty three saiyans, each of them super saiyans and leaders among the people. A few had even become SS2, though that was a rare feat, even these days. Most of them were just shadows of a true saiyan attitude but in his quietest moments Vegeta had to admit to himself that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Too many of his people had been like Nappa; sadistic, enjoying the pain of those they fought and seeking to put anyone weaker than them under their boot, killing them out of spite. Vegeta had been that way himself until after the encounter with Frieza and his forces on Namek. Even after that battle, he had many urges to return to that way of life for a long time. The last time he had ever indulged in those urges had been when he had willingly become Majin Vegeta so that he could fight Kakarot.

Since that time he had managed to, as his eternal rival and friend would say, mellow out a great deal. He had his people back now and they needed a king to guide them on how to be saiyans that were capable of diplomacy and living a life that wasn't solely based on combat and domination. That was why he had agreed to limit the resurrection of the saiyans only to those who were more peaceful.

Peaceful saiyans or not though, he would be damned if his people didn't know how to defend themselves and became as soft as the humans. Thankfully, peaceful or not, his people were still saiyans. The call for strength sang in their blood and they were still more fierce than the average human, if only slightly. But now they understood that fighting was not the first preference, but they should never seek to dominate as Frieza had once dominated them. Peace first, but if war came then their enemies would rue their own existence for calling down the wrath of the saiyans upon themselves.

"King Vegeta," one of the more important leaders, a man named Umpki spoke up, breaking Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta looked at him, recognising the man. He was strong, having managed to become an SS2 more than two years previously, which fit into his role as a baron. "Is Prince Trunks going to be joining us?"

Vegeta nodded. "I sent word for him to join us shortly after I arrived," he growled out a reply. "He was over at the nursery assisting with his latest great, great grandchild."

Just as he said this, Trunk winked into existence, having arrived by instant transmission. "Father," he said, nodding respectfully. Normally he wouldn't be so formal, Vegeta knew, but given that this was a meeting of all of the Saiyan leaders, barons and baronesses, as well as the namekians, certain formalities were to be observed. Vegeta nodded back, proud that his son had picked up on the situation so quickly.

"Take a seat, Trunks," he ordered. "I have news."

He spent the next ten minutes explaining the situation. By the time he was done, the entire collection of Saiyan leaders looked stunned.

The Grand Elder was the one to break the silence. "You have accepted." It wasn't a question.

Vegeta looked at the namekian and nodded. "We appreciate the help that you and your people have given us," he said in a typical neutral tone. "But the fact is that while we have made some improvements in our personal control, we are still a people that need a home. For the least century you have allowed us to live here, but this is your home, not ours. Besides, my people on Earth grow tired of hiding. It gets harder and harder to hide as our warriors grow stronger and more numerous. We can take this new world and cease the hiding. Earth and New Namek will be part of us. This just lets us become our own people again. Our pride demands we accept."

The Grand Elder nodded slowly. "Well, we shall assist as we are able. We don't have ships to offer you; we never needed them. But we can help with the move. And you will always be welcome back if necessary."

Vegeta nodded, feeling better about this decision. Things had not been easy when they first moved here. Peaceful or not, saiyans were not the sort of beings that socialised with other without some sort of fight, even the quieter ones. It had taken a few years before the younger generation stopped causing issues with the namekians. All the minor conflicts had been healed and now the saiyans owed more than he felt comfortable admitting out loud to the green skinned aliens.

"Very well. Trunks, Pan, and any other saiyan who knows Instant Transmission shall begin to take people to our new planet Mindoir to start establishing our towns. We shall be given a few ships from the humans that I shall bring here to take larger groups. No one shall say that their king was idle in our relocation. After I bring the first group in ships, the others shall follow with Trunks. He will be in charge of the saiyan migration, while I deal with the politics. Understood?"

A group of nodding heads greeted him.

"Good. Now get to it. There are nearly three million saiyans out there that need to be taken to their new home."

…

Gohan focussed on the energy signature he was looking for, doing his best to locate it from so far away. Kori, Andur and Garlack were standing patiently, holding on to his shoulder as they waited for him to be able to lock on to the destination. Finally he found it; the flare of energy that signalled people in combat. He took a moment to verify that they were indeed human before he moved.

"Got it," he said. "Here we go." The three saiyan warriors gripped him tighter. They were still a little unfamiliar with Instant Transmission.

He released a blast of energy and the scenery around them changed from the desert they were training in for a forest.

A forest on fire.

An explosion in the distance drew their attention as they looked around to get their bearings. The looked up at a hum and saw a bird shaped spaceship flying high above them three more were making their way to a city that could be seen a short distance away. Gohan winced as their weapons opened up and destroyed a building. He could faintly hear screaming from the victims as dust and fire billowed up into the sky.

He looked at the saiyans he had brought with him. He knew exactly why Vegeta had told him to bring these three warriors. Despite them all being SS level, they were not the most powerful soldiers that he could have had with him but they had an advantage. All three of them were perfectly capable of using the Multi-Form technique.

"Garlack, Andur, head to the city and keep the civilians safe," Gohan ordered. "If the aliens have landed soldiers then take them out. Use Multi-Form to spread the work around. Kori, you and me have the sky. These aliens don't seem to care about bombing innocent civilians so I am not too fussed about destroying their ships. Let's go."

He took to the sky and fired a ki blast at a passing ship. It kind of looked a little like Videl's old hover copter, just without a visible rotor. It was lining up to start a strafing run on the city, aiming at what Gohan could see was a group of soldiers fighting against a group of weird looking aliens when the ki blast hit it and the vessel exploded in a shower of molten shrapnel.

Another smaller craft that he recognised as a fighter flashed past and began turning around to track him. Gohan let it turn around and as it straightened up and began to charge him he simply raised his hand and blew it out of the sky.

"Well that should have got their attention a little," he muttered to himself. An explosion behind him told him that Kori had taken out on of the fighter craft too.

"I think they might have noticed us," Kori called out to him in amusement. He pointed up high in the sky.

Gohan followed his finger and saw a large ship nearly two hundred meters long making its way towards them at a decent pace. It was nearly three times larger than Frieza's ship had been and looked like a bird on a dive. A flash of light came from the front and Gohan leaned to the side as he watched a metal slug about the size of his fist flash past at an incredible speed. He hadn't been ready for it and almost got clipped as it went past. The forest behind them lit up as the projectile hit the ground, leaving a large crater.

"Woah!" he yelped. "That was just like doing reflex training with Goten!" then he saw the destruction that the shot had done to the forest and he felt himself grow grim. If that was what they had been shooting at the city then there were going to be a lot of hurt and dead humans.

"Power up to super and stop any of those shots hitting the city," he instructed Kori. "If they start using too many of these ship then use multiform and stop as many as you can. I'm going to take out the ships."

Hearing an acknowledgement he went SS2 immediately and shot up higher in the atmosphere. Using his ki he boosted his vision and felt the serious of his situation deepen as he saw how many of the alien ships there really were. There were hundreds! Some were the same size as the one that he had set Kori on at two hundred meters. Some were nearly six or seven hundred meters long and there were three out there that he could see that were monsters. They must have been more than a kilometre long! He didn't fail to notice the shrapnel of ships that had already been destroyed and in a flicker of solar light he noticed a dead human body floating in the vacuum.

His anger started to flare up as he witness the destruction the aliens were willing to cause people who had done them no harm. It was almost like battling Frieza or Cell or any of the dozen other maniacs over the past two centuries. Why were so many people willing to kill for their own gain?

He flared his power even higher and charged a blast. With a yell he released it and sent it at a cluster of the middle sized ships. The blast soared straight through one ship as if it were made out of paper and detonated in a blinding flash. When the flare died down, it looked like six of the middle sized ships and four of the smaller ones had been destroyed. Another three of each had been damaged but were limping away from the planet.

Gohan glared at the larger ships and focussed his mind towards them. Maybe there was a way to stop this before anyone else got hurt.

…

 **A/N a slightly shorter one I know but I wanted to get it out there so you didn't have to wait quite so long for the next one. Don't forget to Favourite/Follow and Review! See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own things but Dragon Ball and Mass Effect aren't any of them.**

 **Wow, this is quickly catching up to my other fic in terms of Favourites/Follows. Still a little behind in reviews, but gaining ground. Thank you all for the interest that you have shown in this story.**

 **So after the reviews and suggestions from a few people after last chapter, I realised that I was probably trying too hard to combine and yet keep separate the DB and ME universes. I am just going to have humans be the dominant species and the furries be rare genetic mutations/evolutions that exist and are known about but are counted as any other citizen (thanks DejDem).**

 **On an unrelated note, I was wondering how you readers came across this story. After all, this is still the only DBS/ME story on the site so it's not like you were able to just be browsing the options like you could for one of the big crossover groups. So let me know how you saw it.**

 **Comments:**

 **I won't be replying to every review on here but if there is something that catches my eye that I feel needs to be responded to then I will do so.**

 **Guest: That seems very much in line with an angry Vegeta. Maybe it will come to that, maybe not. We will see in the next few chapters.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Not sure about the 30-40 generations. According to what I have seen in the lore, it is more about a person's ability to access their ki. This is mostly easier for people who have done a martial art as they are more practiced in meditation, which was how Videl could tap into it, according to the anime. Otherwise Yamcha would likely not have been able to tap his power. After that it was all about raising a person's strength and power through training. I could be wrong, but that is the way I am going with this fic. Other than that I hope that this doesn't fail as it could be good, so long as I do it right.**

 **Everyone else: thank you.**

 **As always, if you want the story to keep going then Favourite/Follow/Review.**

 **On with the story!**

…

" **Talking"**

 _ **Telepathy/mind speech**_

 **CHAPTER 4 - CONFLICT**

Desolas looked at the face on the screen staring at him, feeling a little impatient. Civilians tended to have that effect on him. If it wasn't for the particular information that the turian civilian was calling him about then it was most likely that he would have shut off the comms already.

The female that was on the other end of the call had already called him rude and impertinent though so at least he knew that he was pushing the sort of buttons that meant he wouldn't be mistaken for someone with a passion of archaeology.

"… which would be represented by the stylistic degrees of the Third Age prothean records that were discovered at Muskava shortly after the quarians made contact with the Citadel," she finished in a tone so pompous it seemed to Desolas that the woman would almost be trying to make him believe that she had made the discoveries, done the work on them and translated them all herself. He forced himself out of the stupor that her voice was forcing him into.

"As fascinating as the history is," he said with a tone of biting sarcasm, "all that I really care about is the translation of the message."

The woman flared her mandibles in indignation. "One must know history if they wish to learn from it," she declared in a tone that made him wish that there was one less turian in the galaxy.

He frowned at his own thought. Today there had already been too many turians taken away from the galaxy. "Fine," he said in resignation. "I trust that you do have the full translation?"

Her mandibles returned to their neutral position. "Indeed. I hope you realise that this request was far more complex than any usual translation. There were no individual databases that had every word translated. In fact, some we only discovered ourselves from the context of the message. And the fact that you didn't want us to simply call and ask for the information from the asari, whose databases are far more extensive than our own might I add, made the task a great deal more complicated. Do you know how many run arounds and false profiles we had to create in a very short time…?"

"I apologise Doctor Nexys," Desolas interrupted, hoping to be done with this conversation already, "but while I appreciate the effort you have made in such an expeditious manner, at the moment I am currently in an active warzone and I don't really have a great deal of free time. Do you have a translation of the message that was sent?"

She flared her mandible in self-righteous frustration. "Yes," she said hotly. "The message, so far as we believe it was translated as saying, was, and I quote: 'Our deaths are guaranteed now, but we don't fear it, nor have we failed.' though admittedly it might have meant to be defeated or destroyed. 'You and your people are already dead. You just are not smart enough to realise it.' That's about it, to the best of our abilities in the time limit and under the constraints of secrecy that you have demanded. Though why you needed to know…"

"Yes, thank you for that, goodbye." He disconnected the line before she had a chance to do more than squawk in protest before the screen went blank. He sat back in his chair and rubbed at the pounding inside his skull. Civilians.

He shook that thought out of his head and turned his focus to the message. Clearly it meant that there were going to be reinforcements. If they fought as fiercely and, he hated to add, skilfully as the original defenders then Desolas knew that his people would be in trouble. The numbers of fully combat active ships that didn't need some sort of time in a shipyard was less than half his original number and it was only that good thanks to Tyraenus's reinforcements. Damn these aliens. His career was now riding on the outcome of this campaign.

"Status of the ground forces?" he called out.

"The ground commander has reported that there has been significant resistance from the local forces but they have established a beachhead at the main spaceport," General Ruios reported immediately. "Casualties are high but not unmanageable. Enemy casualties are unknown but going by reports they are fairly light. Enemy weapons are laser-based and are not being stopped by our barriers."

He frowned at that report. "Send any available frigates over to provide air support and all fighters to conduct low altitude strafing runs," he ordered. "I don't want any of the aliens to be able to organise a counter attack."

"Yes, General."

He watched as he waited for the orders to be carried out, quietly hoping that the reports would become more positive soon.

An explosion in atmosphere as a frigate was destroyed was the moment that things went to hell.

"Where did that weapon come from?" he demanded.

"No idea sir! There's nothing on scopes."

"General, ground forces are being taken out by unknown combatants at a rapid rate! Ground commander is ordering a retreat to the space port and calling for extraction. Casualties up to sixty five percent of total force and rising. They don't have any idea what it is!"

"Armoured vehicles are reporting as ineffective against reinforcements. Apparently whatever it is, it is going too fast and is too small to be able to get a lock."

"Well, what is it?" Desolas shouted.

"Unknown, sir! The thing is too small and fast. Front line personal are jabbering on about it being a man or robot."

A beam of light suddenly appeared from nowhere, cutting off all conversation, and made its way quickly towards a clustered group of cruisers. Too quickly. _Far_ too quickly.

A blinding explosion forced Desolas to turn away from the view screen as the coating on the windows and the cameras attempted to compensate for the brightness by turning opaque. When the light died down he looked at his screen and his mouth dropped open.

Ten ships, six cruisers and four frigates were completely gone. Not compacted and pulled apart like the others had been from the gravity missiles. _Gone_. Not even rubble was left. Six more ships that had been somewhat close to the explosion were also badly damaged and were barely managing to limp away. Two of them appeared to be venting atmosphere from large breaches in their hulls.

"Origin of the blast puts it somewhere in the upper atmosphere," the combat officer called out.

"I'm not reading any weapons or anything at all from that area," a frustrated sensor officer yelled out. "Whatever it is must be cloaked like nothing we have seen before."

A deep sense of foreboding ran through Desolas as he listened to the frantic reports being called out all around him. This must have been what the aliens had meant from his transmission. Well he refused to go down that way.

"Find out where whatever that weapon is and destroy it!" he barked out, feeling his fury rising.

The clamour of the bridge died down for a moment, just long enough for Desolas to know that something wasn't right but the shocked looks the officers were sending at something behind his back before their panicked cries started. He whirled around to see what they were staring at… and froze.

"Spirits…"

…

Goku arrived back at the Lookout with the last two Dragon Balls to find Dende and Mr Popo waiting for him.

"Great work Goku!" Dende exclaimed. "You managed to get them all so quickly. I don't think you have ever done it faster than that."

"Well, Mr Popo promising to have food for me when I got done was a great incentive!" Goku confessed with a big grin. "So I just used instant transmission with the Dragon Radar to get to them as quick as I could!"

Dende and Mr Popo exchanged a knowing smile. "That's Goku," Mr Popo sighed. "I am going to go see how the egg rolls are going." He turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Dende looked back at Goku. "So you just want us to hold them?" he asked.

Goku frowned thoughtfully. "Actually it might be better to use them," he said. "If we can fix all the damage that is done by these aliens it would probably be better for everyone."

Dende looked surprised. "That's actually a good idea Goku," he replied. "No offense but I wold have thought that would come from you."

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well Gohan has been trying to help me think things through more," he explained. "It's frustrating but it's good to know that I am improving enough to surprise you. It means that it's finally working."

Dende nodded. "Ok, well we shall wait until we hear from Gohan before we summon the dragon."

"Sounds good! Now, where are those egg rolls that Mr Popo mentioned? And does he have noodles?"

…

Valern looked at the STG reports in front of him, frowning. A fleet and a dreadnought task force don't just go wandering through uninhabited regions of space where the only things that were identifiable were an empty solar system and an inactive relay. There was no tangible reason that he could think of for why they had gone to Relay 314.

Not yet anyway. A report from the spy drone that had been sent to investigate should be back any moment now. Then there should hopefully be some answers. And who knows, maybe the STG team hidden in the Traverse would be able to decrypt those transmissions that had been sent. It wasn't uncommon for a turian patrol to send transmissions back to turian worlds or even to one of the other Council worlds, but it was nearly always done using an encryption that was registered with the STG in case of emergencies. There were relatively few things that were done in a way to hide such information from the salarians or the asari. They were supposed to be allies after all.

That didn't mean that they weren't all secretly competing for dominance against the others. Salarians were fighting with information and secrecy, turians through military might and asari through technology. Despite the appearance that their alliance provided, Valern knew that there was plenty of secrets that each of the races kept from each other. He had even wondered from time to time what would happen if the Council consulted the Shadow Broker to learn what he knew about their secrets. He also secretly fears what would happen from such knowledge. As it was, he already knew plenty of things about the turians and asari that they would rather he not know.

It didn't help things that the turian primarch was trying to play them for fools. "Planned manoeuvres to keep skills sharp in a place that wasn't likely to attract attention." That was basically begging him to send a spy probe to watch.

A beep from his terminal roused his thoughts back to the present and he looked to see, with no small amount of satisfaction, that the reports from the spy probe team had come in. He read through them quickly, feeling his frown grow more and more as the report went on. Relay 314 was no longer inactive. Were they activating relays? Is that why they were sending their transmissions with unknown encryptions? The spy probe couldn't risk going too close to the newly activated relay for fear of discovery, which made it difficult to know what was going on beyond the relay. The only thought that made sense was the one even a simpleton like Sparatus could recognise: there was something that the turian in charge didn't want the other races to know. The only other real option was one that made him concerned for another reason; a new race had been discovered.

The turians already had the volus as a client race. If they were to gain another client race it could upset the delicate balance of power that the main three races held. If there was a new race that was at least half as resourceful as the volus then it spelt unfortunate things for the salarians. And the asari too, he supposed.

He looked again at the STG profile of admiral in charge. General Desolas Arterius. It was a name that was synonymous with brutal efficiency. The main thing that he was concerned with was achieving his objective, whatever that was. He didn't seem care what the cost was as long as he was successful. He had been used a handful of times by the Council to hunt down slavers that made their way through the Athena Nebula and had gained a reputation for not showing mercy to the point of excessiveness. Valern felt his frown deepen.

He sent out a message to his fellow councillors, requesting a priority meeting. It would be answered, he knew. And then there would be answers… He just hoped that General Arterius didn't do anything rash before then.

…

Gohan looked up at the alien in front of him. He knew that he wasn't the tallest person in the galaxy at his six feet in height. He was taller than his dad by about an inch, maybe two, but this alien stood nearly a head taller than he was. It had grey skin, black eyes, some sort of military uniform which was more extravagantly decorated than the others on the ships bridge, three fingers which looked rather sharp and some sort of spiky frill coming out the back of his head. It also had a set of some kind of second jaw bones on the outside of his mouth, like a mandible. Said mandible was currently flared in what Gohan guessed was shock.

"Are you in charge of these ships?" Gohan demanded, feeling his anger starting to rise a little higher and doing his best to clamp down on it.

The alien jabbered in some sort of flanging tone that Gohan had no hope of recognising. He frowned at that. Because of King Kai's influence nearly every other alien race he had met had spoken in a language that he had been able to understand. This was the first time that he had needed a translator. He knew that the old saiyan scouters provided translation software but he had never seen this type of alien before and had no idea if the language had ever been studied under the old saiyan empire. He doubted it. The Milky Way galaxy had been on the very outskirts of Frieza's territory and as far as Vegeta had ever told him, this area of the universe hadn't been scouted before Frieza subjugated the saiyans. Some random scout would have been first and his dad was the first one to actually make contact from the Planetary Trade Organisation when had been sent there.

"I can't understand you," Gohan cut the alien off. Lots of other aliens started aiming weapons at him. Not good. Things were going downhill fast. He decided to do the only thing that might possibly work; he reached out with his mind to the alien in the fancy uniform.

 _Are you the one in charge?_ he asked, trying to sound calm.

The alien jerked its head back and squawked. _It's in my head. Aim at it!_ The translation came through his mind clear as day. One problem solved, another problem added as even more soldiers pulled guns out and aimed them at him.

 _Why are you attacking the people down there? They are innocent of any crime against you_ , he asked. _I don't want to hurt any more of your people but the humans down there don't deserve your attacks on them._

The alien fixed him with a solid glare. _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

 _How else am I supposed to communicate to you?_ Gohan asked, feeling hopeful that there may be an avenue that the alien may use to talk.

It wasn't to be. _GET OUT! Shoot this thing now!_ it screeched. The moment that it said that the soldiers opened fire with their weapons. Thousands of miniscule pellets flew out from their guns, smaller than human bullets and less powerful than lasers but much, much faster. They pinged against his ki-enhanced skin doing no damage whatsoever. They felt even less powerful than the bullets did. Compared to a ki blast, this wasn't even as powerful as sand being blown in the wind.

 _You can't hurt me,_ Gohan tried reasoning with it, even as he felt his anger rising at the stubbornness and violent attitudes these aliens had. It was like dealing with Frieza's minions all over again, just with mandibles. _I don't want to have to hurt you. Let us talk about this._

The alien, seeing that Gohan wasn't taking any damage, barked for the soldiers to stop shooting. _Get the heavy weapons and explosives! Engage in close combat to distract him!_

Four of the alien soldiers wearing full body armour and holding wickedly sharp knives while others ran off out the door. Gohan's heart sank as he realised that there was likely no way for this to end peacefully unless they were shown to be completely outmatched. The soldiers reached him and struck out with their claws and their knives. Gohan ducked, twisted and shimmied out of the way easily, avoiding contact with their strikes without any problem. After a moment he grew tired, knowing that he was wasting time. With care, he struck each of the soldiers once with the blade of his hand. They all dropped instantly and Gohan felt the mind of their leader get both angrier and more afraid.

He turned to look at the alien and saw that the being had a weapon pointed at him. _Surrender yourself and your planet to the Turian Hierarchy or I will be forced to take action._

Gohan frowned. _This doesn't have to be that way!_ He objected, trying to defuse the situation. _No one else needs to get hurt!_

 _Last chance, surrender the planet or I will continue attacking!_ the alien's mind was full of desperation.

 _I can't surrender the planet, it's not mine!_ Gohan objected. _You and your people having been killing innocent civilians who have nothing to do with you. Stop attacking them. I don't want to hurt you!_

The alien's mind flooded with a range of thoughts that felt desperate. It settled on one thought that sent a chill through Gohan's spine and made his anger flare even as the grey skinned alien gave utterance to it.

 _All ships fire on the planet with MACS!_

 _NO!_ Gohan yelled even as the deck rumbled with a successful fire. In the blink of an eye he powered up to SSB and used the Multi-Form Technique and had his three clones use Instant Transmission back to the planet. He looked helplessly out the window and saw that more than a hundred other ships were also firing at the planets.

He threw his mind toward to the planet. _Garlack, Andur, Kori! The ships are firing at the planet. Make sure that their shots don't' hit the people. Try and catch the shots if you can, just make sure no one gets hurt._

 _Right!_ three affirmative responses came back immediately, along with a flare of power as the three saiyans transformed to their super levels.

Gohan looked back out the window, feeling desperate. SS or not, those projectiles were moving fast and there were a lot of them. There was only one thing to do.

 _You made me do this_ , he growled to the mind of the alien, the viciousness of his mental tone making the taller alien fall back, but keeping his pistol pointed at Gohan. _These deaths are on your head._

He focussed inwards and built up his ki to high level, his skin beginning to glow from the efforts. The alien in front of him stumbled away in fear, just as other soldiers appeared from a hallway holding larger weapons. Finally, he took a large breath.

Then he released the ki.

The blast immediately vaporised the entire ship that he was on, as well as all other ships in a thousand kilometres. Gohan found himself in space, his SSB form allowing him to survive the vacuum. Breathing was the only thing that would be a problem for him in this form, something that couldn't be remedied until he returned to the planet. He looked quickly around at the other alien ships in orbit around the planet. Only a few were not actually shooting anything, including one of the largest ones. The rest were shooting at the planet over and over again.

 _Gohan, we need you to do something quick!_ Garlack shouted into his mind. Apparently the saiyan was talking to one of Gohan's clones who in turn was relaying it to Gohan himself _. These shots are starting to get a little overwhelming!_

With a feeling of helpless frustration and anger at the alien who had caused all of this, Gohan powered up and shot through the black void, moving faster than any of the aliens could possibly track. He fired ki blasts as he went, turning ships into vaporised remains of themselves as he shot by. The aliens inside were all dead before they even saw the bright lights of the ki blast. He only focussed on the ships that were firing at the planet. Any alien ship that either couldn't or refused to shoot was spared. He kept going until at long last he had blasted any ship that was shooting at the planet. The whole ordeal took less than a minute to completely obliterate the alien forces.

The big ship that hadn't been firing turned and began to flee back to the relay, along with a few others. The rest of the alien ships were burned husks floating dead in space or reduced completely to scrap metal. There were only eight in total making their way away from the planet towards the glowing thing in the distance that Gohan realised was the relay that the army woman had been talking about. Eight from what had less than two minutes ago been hundreds.

He let them go. That had been enough killing for one day. He felt disappointed that it had to go this way. Placing two fingers on his head, he vanished into the planet to see the damage and to reunite with his clones.

…

 **A/N**

 **SS = super saiyan**

 **SSB = super saiyan blue**

 **SSR = super saiyan rose**

 **SSW = super saiyan white**

 **SSG = super saiyan god**

 **SSBK = super saiyan black**

 **Super saiyan red will not be featured from here onwards. I don't know how to edit the stories without affecting the reviews already there or completely deleting other chapters. Sorry. If someone feels like explaining how to do that, PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N If only I owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

 **Hi everyone! Well, in continuing the amazing growth this story has seen, this story now has more favourites than my main story. Pretty impressive. Glad to see that you readers are enjoying it. I am now trying to go chapter for chapter with the other story. Updates are still a little slow as I am very busy with school but I will continue on as I make time for it.**

 **I am looking for some good 'dad jokes' to put in the story later for a scene with King Kai. If anyone feels like putting a joke forward for a chance to have it published later on then please either put it in the reviews or just PM me. Keep it clean though. King Kai has always seemed to enjoy the lighter jokes. He isn't Master Roshi, after all.**

 **Also I hope that none of you were caught up in the mass shooting in Vegas. Stay safe friends.**

 **Comments:**

 **.549, victor0606, guest, Chaszcz, m6102032 – thank you all.**

 **Guest-Questioner – thank you. You definitely are trying to help me get the story right! I am going to with the Mass Effect timeline though. I am not as familiar with the DBZ timelines and don't want to mess it up. ME timeline is easier for me to understand.**

 **Statess – all mastered, not chasing them down as I think that would be inconsistent with their normal behaviours. They tend to let people fleeing get away. Reviving will take place after first introductions. Going to wait and see whether or not the turians get revived too though. Don't want to spoil the story!**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 5 - AFTERMATH**

Valern stood in the private meeting chamber that was reserved for quiet meetings between himself and his fellow Councillors, reading the last updates of the STG team that had provided him. It was troubling. The numbers that the turians had quietly mobilising was something that had not been seen since the Turian-Batarian War. The batarians had been lucky to come out of that relatively unscathed, other than the massive loss of life, resources and ships. It was probably luck that the turians were dextro-forms instead of levo-forms. Otherwise they might have demanded to keep the world that they had taken.

Now, in absence of any known conflict, other than whatever was going on beyond relay 314, the turians were marshalling their reserve fleets.

The door hissed open and Councillor Tevos entered, walking with a dignified air about her. He had little patience for the asari, despite the long running positive relations that their two species shared. Salarians were beings that had short lives and as a result tended to get things done quickly. Debates took hours at the most until whoever the leader was in charge of it decided who had the best argument. After that, action was taken and results were achieved. But the asari, no. Debates took months or years. The winner was decided, not due to merit but according to whatever political play was going on in the background.

The other races spoke often that salarians worked in the dark towards their own end. He couldn't completely deny that. But at least they _worked_ towards something. At least the asari were generally against open conflict, though that had also backfired historically. The Krogan Rebellions being just an example.

Turians were better and worse at the same time. So focussed on who had the bigger gun, they tended to almost be completely devoid of subtlety. As a result they often came across as brutish and abrasive. Schemers were those that looked for promotion through manipulation of events that allowed them to show their combat might for whatever end. It was going to lead them to a conflict one day that would easily be preventable. Maybe they were there now.

"Valern," Tevos greeted smoothly, her face not giving anything away behind that smooth mask of calm politeness. "Sparatus is only a few moments away."

Valern nodded. "Thank you Tevos." He went back to reading the report in front of him and ignored the asari. He wasn't trying to intentionally be rude but there was a lot of detail. Besides, having Tevos be even slightly annoyed behind that mask wasn't a bad thing from time to time. Besides, if things were going the way he expected then it was likely that he was going to be seeing his asari counterpart _really_ losing her polite indifference.

A minute later the door hissed open again and Sparatus entered. Valern watched him closely as he made his way to the table. There was something off about him. He looked like he was trying to keep casual but it was a little forced. Valern had a feeling that the turian knew why this meeting had been called. Now he would see how honest the turian was.

"Valern, Tevos," Sparatus, nodded to them as he reached the table and sat down. "Seeing as we are all here, shall we start? I have a few important things that I need to attend to.

 _I bet you do_ , Valern thought to himself. He tapped out a few things on his omni-tool and sent a file to each of them.

"Very well," he said. "As of forty eight minutes ago I received reports from STG operatives that large elements of the turian fleet had gone to little explored regions of space. The reason it was brought to my attention was because the only thing that might have been of interest there was an inactive relay, number 314. What was concerning was that not only did an entire fleet of more than three hundred and fifty ships go to this area of space, including two dreadnoughts, but a separate dreadnought task force followed them only two hours later." He looked up at his fellow councillors. "Anything to add, Councillor Sparatus?"

The turians mandibles were clenched tightly against his face as he stared back at Valern. "No, just some military exercises," he said, his light tone in direct contrast to his facial cues.

Tevos looked back and forth between them, her face starting to lose its neutrality and beginning to look a little suspicious.

"Indeed?" Valern continued. "That was the same thing that Primarch Fedorian said when he was asked." He flicked over another report to their omni-tools and they began to read as he continued. "So imagine the surprise of our ST agents when they entered the system and discovered that relay 314 was no inactive, and that the fleet was missing. The only ships in sight were a standard rear guard of two cruisers and a frigate pack."

Sparatus's whole body went rigid for a moment before appearing to wilt in his chair. "It's not what it looks like," he said, his voice already protesting.

"What it looks like is that the Hierarchy fleet illegally opened a relay and is investigating the other side," Tevos spoke up, her tone acidic.

"No, the Hierarchy didn't activate the relay," Sparatus said, his voice turning stiff. "It was activated from the other side.

Valern's mind flew with the possible ramifications of that statement. Tevos visibly stiffened. "A new race," she said, her tone low but starting to build. Just like Valern knew it would. "A new race activated the relay and your first response was to send a full fleet in! And a task force after it!"

"We were complying with the law against activating relays," Sparatus bit back. "The law clearly states…"

"That law is only in force for those who are part of the Citadel Council races, as you well know," Valern interrupted sharply. Things were going from bad to worse. "In any event, the law also states that you are to inform both the councillor for the Salarian Union and the Asari Republics in the event of discovering a newly activated relay, which you did not. In fact, your primarch lied directly to my face about it when asked." There was only one reason that they wouldn't, now that Valern knew the truth. They were looking for a new client race before the rest of the Council could intervene. "Instead, you have launched an invasion on a new race's sovereign territory."

"By the Goddess Sparatus," Tevos exclaimed angrily. "Do you deliberately seek to alienate the Hierarchy from your allies here on the Council, or do you think we are merely stupid?"

"Neither," Sparatus barked back. "I only found out what had happened after the general in charge had already begun his operation. And the reason that I found out was because the request for Admiral Tyraenus's task force to reinforce the fleet came to my office twenty minutes after he had cleared the relay. I was giving time for the Hierarchy to clear up the mess."

"You mean you were intending to delay informing us until you had a new client race," Valern challenged him. "Enough of your excuses. What intelligence do you have on them?"

Sparatus growled audibly for a long moment before he stopped and composed himself. Tevos was glaring at him openly.

"We don't know much about them," Sparatus said, ignoring the glare Tevos was sending them. "From the image that was sent with the first transmission, the aliens appear to be similar in appearance to the asari, except for fur on the eyebrows and the top of their head. They also appear to be a pinkish white colour." He fiddled with his omni-tool for a moment and a ping sounded on Valern-and-Tevos's omni-tools.

Valern looked at the image that was sent. The similarity was uncanny.

"We found their world to be defended by a fleet of thirty vessels, none larger than a heavy cruiser," Sparatus continued. "The general in charge felt threatened and opened fire."

"A full turian fleet felt threatened by thirty alien ships?" Tevos sounded sarcastic. Long gone was the calm demeanour she had displayed when she entered. "Oh yes, that sounds like the perfect excuse to start a war with this new species."

Sparatus actually flinched. "I know, as I said, this was the information passed to me after the fact. And it turns out that the alien force was formidable. Those thirty ships managed to destroy half the fleet."

A shocked silence fell around the chamber. Tevos stared at Sparatus with her mouth open.

"Thirty alien vessels destroyed more than a hundred and fifty turian vessels?" Valern asked, taking notes. "How?"

Sparatus shook his head. "No idea. The reports suggested that they used gravity as a weapon, far more than any eezo weapon could have done."

"Fascinating."

Tevos finally snapped out of her stupor. "Fascinating?" she asked incredulously. "The Hierarchy sent a fleet to subjugate a new alien race and lost half of it and you find it _fascinating_?"

"I apologise," Valern said, his tone placating. "I don't mean the death, only the science behind using gravity. My old interest of technology got the better of me."

She paused a moment then nodded. "Anything else?" she asked Sparatus, her tone now weary.

The turian took a deep breath in. "They sent two messages to our dreadnoughts; once at the beginning and once near the end. The transmissions appeared to be in several languages that we didn't understand, except one. Prothean."

Unlike the earlier bombshell that had made Tevos speechless, this one had the opposite effect. She completely fired up. It was a side that most people never saw of the usually placid councillor. Valern had only seen it once himself and it was after she had met with the batarian ambassador.

"Prothean!" she screamed. "You are attacking the protheans! Did that ever occur to your people or was the commander just too stupid to realise what it might mean?"

"It wasn't a prothean!" Sparatus shouted her down. "Rest assured we checked in the aftermath but the physical profile matched nothing like the very few records and images we have. The only thing that we know for sure though was that they were able to translate their language _into_ prothean. All that means is that they had access to a prothean site of some kind."

They yelled back and forth for a moment and Valern watched, feeling slightly entertained. This sort of confrontation was so rare that it was amusing when it happened. However he knew he had to step in.

"Were you able to translate the message?" he asked, which shut Tevos up immediately.

Sparatus took a moment to breathe deeply and calm himself down. "Yes, or at least we think so. Here." A ping later and Valern had the message up.

He frowned. Not good. Very not good.

"Your people have set us on a course of war," Tevos growled, looking up from her own omni-tool. "You will order your military to stand down and return from this new race's territory and a diplomatic team will be sent _today_. If we are lucky and they are considerate, then maybe we can prevent further devastation."

A chime of a call sounded on Valern omni-tool, marked urgent, level 1. That was a crisis level. He opened it up immediately and sent it to the large hologram on the table.

"This is Valern."

A salarian in black C-SEC gear nodded. "Apologies for interrupting, Councillor Valern. We have a priority message from a Captain Daryxus of the _HSV Fist of the Hierarchy_ incoming for the Council."

Valern frowned. That was the second dreadnought from the fleet that had gone through relay 314. "Patch it through. I have the other councillors with me."

A moment later and the turian captain came into view on the hologram. "Captain Daryxus," Sparatus said as a greeting. A rather unfriendly greeting if Valern was any judge.

"Councillors," the captain replied, bowing respectfully. Valern frowned. The man looked like he had been directly involved in the fight. His uniform was slightly scorched and there was a bandage patch on one mandible.

"You have news?" Valern asked.

The military man visibly flinched. "I do," he replied in a very subdued tone. "I have already informed Primarch Fedorian but I felt that I had a duty to inform the Council. General Desolas Arterius, Admiral Tyraenus and all other ships that went through relay 314 are dead."

Valern's heart froze momentarily, matching the expression on Tevos's face. Sparatus merely looked confused, the fool.

"Dead?" Sparatus asked dumbly. "What happened?"

The captain looked uncomfortably at both Tevos and Valern and hesitated. "We already know about the mission through the relay," Valern said. "We know about the aliens you encountered. Tell us what happened."

Captain Daryxus straightened, his expression clearing up. "I don't rightly know, Councillors," he said. "One moment we had destroyed all enemy vessels over the planet and had set up our blockade. The next moment there was several bursts of energy and a few frigates and cruisers were destroyed. A moment later and we were being ordered to bombard the planet by General Arterius…"

"Orbital strikes from your ships against a garden world," Tevos nearly shrieked. "That is a blatant violation of Citadel law! Tell me that the order wasn't followed, Captain Daryxus!"

The turian winced, giving Valern all the answer he needed. "My ship did not," he said, clearly trying to mitigate his own role. "Our main cannon had been damaged in the initial battle and we were at the rear of the formation attempting to begin repairs. But most of the rest…"

"Spirits," Sparatus breathed. "How bad was the damage?"

"There was no damage."

It took a second for that statement to sink in to the other councillors. "What do you mean 'no damage'?" Valern asked.

"I mean that nearly every ship was firing their MAC cannons at the planet but there were nearly no impacts on the ground. Like the rounds were going through a hologram."

Definitely not a hologram, Valern thought to himself. Shielding? Portal technology? Some other technology from protheans? Need more!

"Only a few seconds after the order to fire had been giving, something else attacked the fleet," the captain continued, interrupting Valern's thoughts. "It was some sort of energy from a miniscule ship that moved far too fast compared anything that our technology is capable of replicating. We never saw what it was but we do know that we never detected any element zero from it."

Another shock went through the room. Valern's mind whirled with thoughts _. No eezo? Current technological understanding would have said impossible. Advanced knowledge of prothean language, alien civilisation, may have found a way._

"The only ships that escaped are the eight that came with me and the twenty that were guarding the relay," the captain finished.

"Do you have data or footage of this weapon?" Valern asked. This was vital.

"One moment." The turian gestured to someone out of range of the receiver. A moment later a data package was received and he opened it up and played the video. A bright blue blur that fired off some form of energy and was able to completely fly through the entire fleet at a velocity that no known vessel could match, short of flying at lightspeed. It took less than two minutes before every ship, save the eight that had left and were making for the relay, was destroyed.

"Goddess," Tevos groaned, her purple face in her hands. "What have you turians got us into?" She looked up, her expression pained and her face paler than usual. "This is an enemy we cannot defeat."

"Of course we can," Sparatus predictably objected. "We have the might of an entire galaxy behind us! Surely we would be able to…"

"Silence Sparatus!" Valern barked, feeling his patience level for the warmonger waning. "We don't know anything yet about this race. We need more information before we can decide on a course of action!"

"What we are _going_ to do," Tevos interrupted furiously, "is send a diplomatic party _today_! It may be the only way now to prevent a war. A war that we clearly don't know if we can win. I will be sending Ambassador Irissa as soon as this meeting is over."

Sparatus grumbled softly to himself as he sat back in his chair but he didn't speak up.

"Captain, you will maintain a watch over the relay," Valern spoke up in the silence to the turian who had been watching awkwardly. "If any ships head through before our ambassador arrives then contact us immediately and hail them. Diplomacy first."

"Uh, yes Councillor Valern," the turian responded uncertainly.

"Good. We will relieve you when able." He cut the line.

…

Gohan looked around the city, seeing the clean-up had already begun. Half the people were looking at him suspiciously, the other half looked like they were about to worship him. He sighed to himself. He had seen a little of this during his brief time as the Great Saiyaman. Nobody challenged them though, so that had to count for something.

Their existence was out now. No going back. They had protected the people, fought against the aliens. Now it was up to see if his dad and Vegeta could do their part.

Speaking of which, he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. _Dad, you there?_

 _Hey Gohan! How did it go?_

 _We saved the colony. I tried to stop the aliens without killing them. Tried to let them surrender but they refused. They tried to shoot the planet from orbit but Garlack, Andur, Kori and I were able to stop any of their shots hitting the people but there was some damage to the areas outside of it. There are prisoners though_.

 _Oh man, I hate it when they don't surrender. Hang on, I am going to get that Atkinson woman._ There was a moment of weird expansion as a new consciousness was added to the conversation. _Colonel, you there?_

 _Who is this?! Get out of my head!_

 _Whoa! Take it easy! It's just me, Goku and my son, Gohan. Just letting you know what happened in Shanxi._

 _Oh._ Even in her mind she sounded both suspicious and hopeful. _Go on then._

Gohan took over. _We defeated the aliens. Their ships were firing at the planet so we had to destroy them. We managed to stop anything hitting near the city but there were a few shots that did some damage to the outer forests._ He hesitated slightly. _There were a lot of people that were killed before we got here. They are still clearing out the buildings that got destroyed, looking for survivors._

 _I see_ , the colonel replied, her mind tinged with sadness. _At least you were able to get there before any worse damage had been done. Were there any surviving aliens?_

 _Yes,_ Gohan replied. _A person that calls himself General Williams is taking care of them with his soldiers._

 _Good. Our fleet will be there within the next day or so. Could I impose on you to stick around there until they arrive, just in case there are any more aliens that come attacking?_

 _Sure I can do that_ , Gohan replied. Something else came to mind. _Hey, just give me a second to speak with my dad, Colonel. We will be right back with you._

Goku cut the connection to Colonel Atkinson off, his mind curious. _What's up Gohan?_

 _Are we going to use the dragon balls to bring the humans here back to life?_

 _That's the plan_ , Goku confirmed. _Why, what's the problem?_

 _Maybe just wait until we see if there are any more of the aliens. We don't want to use them now only to need them later if more aliens come for a fight._

 _Good idea. I will let Dende know. But if we are waiting then it will be better to wait until we are about to use them to tell the military lady about them. Don't want to do things too early._

 _Great, I will let Andur, Garlack and Kori know that we will be here for a few days. Just let me know if things change and we will tell you too._

They cut their connection and Gohan opened his eyes to see General Williams walking towards him, three bodyguards in tow. He looked about middle age but had a fierce personality. He hadn't really spoken too much to the saiyans though.

"General," he greeted casually, nodding his head at the man.

The general glared at him for a moment. "So what are you?" he demanded. "You clearly aren't human, no matter how much you look like one."

Gohan felt his annoyance rise. "Well, I am half human and half saiyan. I was born on Earth but our people are mostly on the planet New Namek. The other three are all full saiyans that were born on New Namek. We are being given a new planet for helping save your lives here."

"A whole planet for saving a few lives?" the man grunted. "Well, I guess I should thank you for saving us in any event."

"You're welcome," Gohan replied, keeping his voice respectful.

The general looked around at the clean-up still in progress. "So what are you and your people doing now?"

"Your Colonel Atkinson has asked us to stay here until your fleet arrives, just in case the aliens send reinforcements."

"Right. Well if you could help keeping the alien prisoners secure until the fleet gets here that would be appreciated. We don't have any way to communicate to them in the meantime so I figure it would be enough to wait until we know what Alliance Intelligence says about it."

Gohan frowned at him. "I can talk to them," he said. "I did to the one in command of the alien ships just fine. Well, not talk but I used telepathy."

The human eyed him. "You fly, shoot lasers blasts from your hands, appear out of nowhere in an instant and use telepathy. Are you gods or something?"

Gohan chuckled. "Pretty close, though that is a talk for another day."

The general grunted. "Well, if you can help then I will take what I can get. I am not in a position to turn down free help. My soldiers can watch the prisoners if your men could continue helping with the clean-up." His lips compressed a little as he raised an eyebrow at Gohan. "Seeing as you are the only ones that lift the broken tanks in a hurry we could use the assistance. I'll come with you to interrogate the prisoners. Come on, let's see if we can find us an officer to deal with."

He turned and led the way, Gohan falling into step behind him.

…

 **A/N Please Review/Follow/Favourite as you please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I bought bread today, so I guess I own that. Doesn't mean I own the rights to the bakery though.**

 **Hello loyal readers! Thank you for your patience. Sadly, I have not been doing as well in my schooling as I had hoped so this will likely be the last update until after exams are over. That's only a month away but still, don't expect it too soon. Fear not! This story will continue, it's just that the next update will be a little later. So here is a slightly longer chapter to help tide you over until then.**

 **Comments:**

 **Uberch01, AREDBADGER, dloodl87, Maersikai, Statess, victor0606, ShortyMcCoy, rythik78, Necromancy94, EntertainmentChampion, , Chaszcz, BClassDemon, Helyanweh, Guest(1), Guest(1) – thank you all. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

 **Guest-Questioner – Yes I did look at the timeline for ME on wikia. I may leave out a WW3 event and just have it as a large conflict which the saiyans stayed out of as they let humans do their own thing. As for your idea, I may use the DBZ timeline as a way for the Kais to keep track, or at least the namekians. It won't be a major feature though.**

 **Guest(2), Eljin1, - we will wait and see how things go with the negotiations before we will know if the turians will be resurrected. I imagine that the idea of saiyans being able to bring people back from the dead might make things a little more interesting for the galaxy as a whole, wouldn't you?**

 **Guest(3) – humanity is not weak. They were able to take out half of a fleet much larger than they were and gave heavy losses to the ground troops before the saiyans arrived. The saiyans just so happened to be able to respond faster.**

 **CosmicOneUltimar – I am not sure why people would ask me, but this is the second time that someone has asked me to write their stories for them. The other person just did it through PM. Is it a sign that people think my writing is good enough to write stories with? Regardless, I thank you for your request, however I have found that it is never as easy to write someone else's story as it is your own. I am no Brandon Sanderson who was able to take over the Wheel of Time series. So while I thank you, and anyone else who thinks I would be a good writer for their ideas, I will not be writing a story that I did not come up with.**

 **Natzo – remember that Cerberus came into being after the First Contact War in response to humanity giving up so much of itself to join an alien community. They may come to life here, they may not, but circumstances are not the same. Basically, I don't want to give away too much.**

 **feral creature – yes they will come up later.**

 **.549 – most military people I have met or seen seem to be jerks to people they think are taking over their job. That never usually lasts too long though.**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 6 - PREPARATION**

Councillor Tevos paced around her office, her mind lost to the possibilities and the dangers that were likely going to be forcing themselves on her doorstep far too quickly. That blasted turian pride was likely to be the end of all of them, she cursed. They had sent a fleet and a half to go and forcible overwhelm a new species to make them a new client race. Oh, that had gone _swimmingly_. Nearly a hundred thousand turians dead or unaccounted for. Nearly every one of them dead and _no idea how it had happened!_ Whatever weapons these new aliens used was far beyond the abilities of any Council race to stop or fight against.

That was why she was pinning so much hope on her adjutant, Matriarch Irissa, to be able to prevent any further conflict between these aliens and the Council races. Having the turians in the background was necessary but they definitely would not be part of the initial ambassadorial escort. There was no way that she was going to risk offending them, not so soon after this… debacle. But that wasn't the only danger.

These aliens knew how to speak prothean. They may even have been prothean, or at least part of their empire. It was highly unlikely that they just had a prothean cache lying around without it. It may be that they knew where all the other prothean relics were.

Such as the beacon hidden on Thessia.

It was a danger that Tevos knew she had to take seriously, which is why she had given explicit instructions to Irissa to try and find out how much they knew, if she could. Speaking prothean was no laughing matter. After thousands of years of studying the Thessian beacon the asari still didn't have an updated language codex on how to properly translate it. At best guess, the current Council knowledge was about 80% accurate. These aliens had obviously a much more accurate translation matrix and had been so prepared that they even included it in their First Contact package. That was not something that 'just happened'.

She sighed and rubbed her hands at her temples, fighting against the headache that was threatening to overwhelm her. Why couldn't this have been a nice easy contact like the hanar? Those sea creatures had been so willing to gain more knowledge of the protheans that they didn't even care that they were still part of the associated races, and were likely to remain that way until the last of the suns in the galaxy burnt themselves out.

She moved herself slowly over to her desk and sat back down at her terminal, reading the last notes from the STG that Valern had sent over to her again. All it did was send her into a deeper level of depressed funk. They basically had nothing. These aliens had formidable weapons and a defensive ability that defied all levels of understanding.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to take a few deep breaths. She was Councillor Tevos, representative of the Asari Republics to the Citadel Council. The Citadel Council had kept peace in the galaxy for more than two thousand years. They would succeed in bringing these new aliens into the fold. They would keep the peace. They _must_ keep the peace.

A beep on her terminal brought her from her self-affirmations. She reached very and tapped an icon. "Councillor Tevos."

"Councillor, it's Matriarch Irissa," her understudy identified herself. "I am just letting you know that I am about to transit through relay 314. The turians standing by are trying to make me have them as part of my guard. Captain Daryxus is getting quite insistent."

Tevos forced the growl that was building inside her throat to stay hidden, settling for a frown instead. "I see," she said. "Can you patch him into our conversation, please?"

"Of course, Councillor, one moment."

A few seconds later the voice of the turian captain came on. "This is Daryxus."

"Captain Daryxus, this is Councillor Tevos," she said, forcing herself to keep her voice calm. The man had just been a messenger after all, not the one that had attempted to blast a planet from orbit. Small technicalities, she thought bitterly. Had his main gun not been offline then she had no doubt that he would likewise have followed orders and bombed the planet "I am ordering you to stand down and wait for Matriarch Irissa to complete her task of contacting these aliens. You are not to transit through with her or her escort. Do you understand?"

"But Councillor, it would be too dangerous…" he objected.

"Yes," Tevos interrupted with a harsh voice, "it is dangerous. But your ship was one of the vessels that just attacked their world and destroyed their ships. If you or any of the ships still remaining under your guard attempt to follow it could be seen as continuing hostilities which is something that we _do not_ want to happen. You just witnessed the destruction of the equivalent of a fleet in less than two minutes. What possible protection do you think you can provide?"

There was a long pause from the speaker before the turian let out a very asari-like sigh. "Understood Councillor," the man said sullenly. "All turian ships shall stay where we are. The ambassador's corvette and the escorting frigate will be allowed to pass through momentarily."

A click sounded as he cut of the speaker at his end. "Will there be anything else Irissa?" Tevos asked, feeling only the slightest lingering annoyance at turians in general.

"Just pray to the Goddess that we are successful, Councillor Tevos," came the reply. Another click signalled the ambassador had cut off the connection.

 _I have been doing that since the moment I heard about this race_ , Tevos thought tiredly.

…

Gohan looked around at the aliens kneeling in front of him with a frown. The kneeling was completely voluntary; Gohan hadn't asked for it. All he had done was fly around the city with the other three saiyans and speaking telepathically with the alien officers for General Williams. Now, some of them were proclaiming that they must be sent by something called the 'Spirits' to punish the turians for their false pride. It was perplexing and no matter how much he told the soldiers to stop kneeling to him it wasn't working. He was just grateful that it was only a few of the whole group. That being said, with only about five hundred that were still prisoners, that meant that only about thirty were kneeling for him, Kori, Andur and Garlack. Still, that was thirty too many in Gohan's opinion. Just because he was technically a god due to his ascendancy, didn't mean that he was on the same level as the Kais.

"Seems like you are going to be having a following among these aliens when they go back to wherever the hell they came from," General Williams mused from his chair, breaking into Gohan's thoughts. The old man had stopped being so hostile after a few hours of interrogating prisoners. Now he was actually quite amiable. Gruff, sure, but no longer hostile. Especially now that the human fleet of spaceships had arrived.

The human ships had arrived several hours ago, more than a hundred strong and led by a woman who had identified herself as Admiral Drescher. Gohan had used Instant Transmission to get up to her flagship, something they called a dreadnought, with General Williams so that they could talk. The ship was about as long as the three larger ships that the aliens, who called themselves turians, had used in their fleet.

To his surprise the admiral had been informed about the presence of the saiyans before she arrived. It made things easier but he wasn't sure how much she had been told. She had been vocally appreciative for defending the planet but other than that was dismissive. "It's in our hands now," she sniffed. "We shall defend against any further incursions. You can go back to interrogations or whatever you need to do."

He had glared at her. "We were only here because you weren't fast enough," he retorted. "I don't answer to you, so stop pretending you can order me or anyone of my people around." With that he had grabbed the general and used Instant Transmission to go back to his base on the planet where he had been prepared to leave. The only reason he had stayed was because General Williams had apologised on behalf of the admiral and had asked him to stay to help out with communicating to the turians.

He realised after he had cooled down a little that he had been more aggressive than he normally was, or at least less patient. It was probably something that came from training the saiyans. None of them were as calm and collected as Krillin or Tien had been. Their personalities, even though they were the more pacifist saiyans, still reflected more how Piccolo had been when Gohan had first started training with them and so required a firmer hand and for him to not take any of their nonsense. Still, he knew that now that the saiyans were going public that he couldn't let another government or their military boss him around. Vegeta would give him hell if he did.

Now that he thought about it, it was probably better that he was here instead of either his dad or Vegeta. Despite how far his dad had come in his studies, he could still be a little bit mindless when it came to dealing with new people. And Vegeta was… well, Vegeta. He was a king and had very little patience for people that he thought were stupid or beneath him. That meant just about anyone. Respect was earned in his eyes, mostly through strength. And a pushy admiral and a grumpy general would have been easy targets for Vegeta's impatience. Still, he might have been more receptive to kneeling aliens than either Goku, Gohan or any of the other SSGs were.

Gohan sighed, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "I hope not," he said. "I am happy just fighting to protect the universe and training the next generation of saiyans. I don't want to be worshipped by anyone. None of us do. That's one of the reasons why we have spent the last couple hundred years trying to not let anyone know we exist. We don't want to have anyone look to us as their gods."

The general grunted. "Good luck with that," he replied. "As I said before, you can fly, speak through people's minds and fire energy beams out of your hands. You even flew around in space and destroyed an entire attacking fleet. Whether you want it or not, people are going to be looking at you wondering if you are God's judgement on the galaxy."

Gohan shook his head. "But we aren't though," he protested. "I have had human friends that I trained with that could do what I can. Maybe not as powerful but they were able to learn how. They helped protect Earth and the universe right alongside me. I was born on Earth to a human mother and a saiyan father. The only thing that makes me special is the training that let me ascend to this point."

Williams looked at him incredulously. "You say humans can do what you do?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, one of my dad's best friends was a guy named Krillin. He had been a monk that trained alongside my dad and he helped train me when I was a kid. He was powerful enough in his prime to be able to stop some of the universes strongest villains. He died more than a hundred years ago but some of his great-great grandchildren are around still I think. I don't think any of them still train though."

The military man stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Is that right?" he mumbled, almost to himself.

A beep from the man's computer interrupted any reply that Gohan could have given. The general walked over and tapped a button.

"This is General Williams," he barked.

"Williams, this is Drescher," the admiral's voice came from the speaker. "I take it the saiyan is still there?"

The general looked up at Gohan. "Correct, he is here with me."

"Oh good. Send him up here. I have two alien ships that just came through the relay. One of them is broadcasting a First Contact package and damned if I can read the thing. We need him to speak to them in their minds."

Gohan glared at the computer, feeling irritated at the presumption of the woman. Clearly, she hadn't taken his earlier words to heart.

"No," he said before the general could respond.

There was a long pause from the other end of the transmission. "Excuse me?" the admiral finally demanded. "I have aliens incoming and I have no way to speak to them except for you. Now get up here!"

"I don't think you remember what I said earlier," Gohan said, doing his best to not lose his patience at the woman. "I am not under your command and you can't order me to do anything, Admiral. If you want my help, you will ask nicely, in a tone that makes it sound like a question and not an order. Otherwise I will get my people and we will be off this planet before you can sneeze."

General Williams looked up at Gohan with an expression that made it look like he was trying to hide a smile. The was a long, long pause from the computer.

"Son Gohan, would you come up here and help to communicate with the aliens?" Admiral Drescher bit out.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you," Gohan said, his tone flat as he refused to give in to his demand for politeness.

"I said," the admiral started loudly, before pausing as she caught herself and continued in a much calmer and more reasonable tone. "Son Gohan, would you please come to my ship and help me here so that I can communicate with these aliens?"

Gohan smiled at the general, who looked like he was now about to start laughing. "Thank you, Admiral," he said, keeping any gloating out of his tone. It was just like dealing with saiyans in training. Come to think of it, with her being a strong woman, she would probably be considered a good option for some of the saiyans looking for a wife. "I will come give what assistance I can." Suddenly an idea struck him. "But if you will give me a few moments I will see if there is a way that I can make this whole thing easier than having me just translate for you. I will get back to you soon."

"Really?" the woman sounded sceptical. "Well, I am sure any help you offer will be wonderful." She sounded only slightly sarcastic.

Gohan ignored her, already reaching out with his mind. _Dad, you there?_

 _Hey Gohan!_ Goku replied instantly. _You ready for us to use the dragon balls?_

 _No not yet_ , Gohan thought back. _More aliens just arrived and they look like they want to talk_. _I was just wondering if there was any way that you could help me link up their minds so that they can all talk together and not just with us?_

 _Really? Why can't you do it?_

 _Well, they don't speak each other's language_ , Gohan explained. _The only way that I have been able to talk to the alien prisoners so far is by doing this. The only way I have been able to get more than one person involved in a conversation this way was with other people who knew how to do this. But by doing this then the humans and the aliens will be able to talk to each other without an issue._

 _Nah that shouldn't be a problem, as long as they don't mind us being in their minds to do it._

Gohan thought about that. The prisoners had been scared and had fought a little after he had started talking to them through their minds. Somehow, he didn't see the admiral wanting to let him in her mind to talk with the alien. _Well that might be a small problem. I don't think the humans will want us being in their heads._

 _Hmmm, that does complicate things. Hey I know!_

Gohan frowned. _What?_

 _Why don't we ask King Kai to help? He could just give us the languages that we need in a jiffy. He already knows them and he can plant the knowledge in our minds any time you need, if he is willing to help._

Gohan was stunned. It was actually a really good idea, _if_ King Kai was willing to help. _It couldn't hurt to ask, I guess._

 _Sure, give me a sec. King Kai, you there?_

 _Hey Goku!_ The short Kai of the north quadrant replied instantly _. I swear I have heard from you guys more in the last month than I did for a decade or two before that._

 _Yeah, sorry about that. Hey I have Gohan here too._

 _I know, I can feel his mind,_ the Kai replied. _Hi Gohan._

 _Hi King Kai._

 _So, King Kai,_ Goku said quickly _, we need a favour. You know how you are the Kai for our part of the universe, does that mean you know all the languages for all the different aliens in your area?_

 _Yeah, of course. It's one of the responsibilities with being a Kai._

 _Great! Would you be able to help us by giving us and a couple of humans the language of some aliens that have been attacking the humans?_

 _Why do you need that? You can always talk like this to anyone._

 _True,_ Gohan interjected. _But not everyone will be happy with us talking in their minds. I already did it with a few aliens and they were hostile when I did. If you could give us the languages to just a few of us and a few humans then it would go a long way to preventing any more people getting hurt._

 _Hmmm, I can see you point,_ King Kai said. _I don't usually do this you know. I usually let different races find out their own ways to talk to each other first but if it stops a war then I will do that. But only because we are friends. Oh, and the same condition that I gave you for your training applies._

 _Ha, sure!_ Goku said enthusiastically _. Hang on King Kai and I will check with the colonel lady that talked to us the first time. I will talk to Vegeta too and see if he wants to get in on it. I reckon he will, being a king and all. He is probably going to need to meet them with us becoming known to the humans and everything._

Gohan grimaced _. Yeah, I probably need to have a chat with you about that before we meet anyone._

 _Ok,_ King Kai interrupted _. So you two, Vegeta and a couple of humans. Is that it?_

There was a long pause as Gohan waited for a moment for Goku to reply. Nothing _. Uh, dad? You still there?_

 _One sec,_ Goku replied. His mind faded away for a couple of minutes before returning _. Alright, so the colonel lady asked if we could do it for the Admiral that Gohan met and for the ambassador they are sending out there. I told her that I can pick the ambassador up and take her with me and we can get there as soon as King Kai finished. So, I will meet you at King Kai's planet in a few moments._

 _Wait Goku, give me five minutes!_ King Kai exclaimed _._

 _What's wrong?_ Gohan asked.

 _Well, maybe you two have forgotten but the gravity on my world is ten times the gravity on Earth. Regular humans that haven't been trained like Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu won't be able to stand it. I need a couple of minutes to lower the gravity so that the humans can come here._

 _Oh right,_ Gohan said, feeling a little abashed that he hadn't thought of that _. Well, I will let the admiral know and by the time that happens hopefully you will be ready for us._

He cut himself out of the conversation and looked up to see General Williams staring at him. "Uh, what?"

"What were you doing for the last two minutes?" he asked.

"Oh, I was talking to my dad and one of the Kais that looks over this part of the universe. King Kai said that he can give Admiral Drescher the language of these aliens, as well as the ambassador they are sending out. I just need to let her know and take her there. It shouldn't take too long."

The old human just stared at him as if he had grown two heads for a long moment before he shook himself out of it. "You know what? I am not even going to bother. You do what you need to kid and I will see you around."

Gohan couldn't help smiling. "Who you calling 'kid'? I'm nearly two hundred years old."

The old human stared in shock, before his face returned to normal and he grunted. "Not even going to bother with that one either. Go on, you got stuff you need to do. But if you could leave the other three here to help keep those turians in line it would be great. Can't understand why, but the prisoners always behave more when you guys are around."

…

Goku transitioned onto the small planet that was home to his first friend among the Kais. Immediately he noticed that the gravity was nothing like it was that first time he came here all those years ago. He couldn't help grinning as he looked around and took stock of the things that were still so familiar, despite not having been here for more than a decade. The tree and the waist high wall were unchanged, as was the dome house. It brought a pleasant feeling of nostalgia being here again.

The small thud beside him drew his gaze as the human that had been holding on collapsed onto her knees.

"I think I am going to throw up," Anita Goyle said shakily.

Goku immediately reached down and helped her. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, feeling a little concerned. "Are you ok?"

The shorter woman shook her head slightly. "I just instantly transmitted from Earth to a planet of the beings that defy our knowledge of gods," she said, getting to her feet. "I don't know what I am feeling right now."

"Oh, I can understand that," Goku nodded, using an arm to steady her. "People tend to react weirdly to new information this way. You should have seen me when my son started to teach me mathematics."

She gave him an incredulous look but was saved from replying by a screech as Bubbles made his appearance, followed by King Kai. The Kai was notoriously absent of the ring over his head. A hundred years ago Goku and Gohan had finally gotten around to using the dragon balls to resurrect the Kai, finally keeping their promise to him. He had been extremely grateful; apparently West Kai had been making fun of him every time they saw each other.

"Hey Goku!" King Kai called, walking over casually. "I see you brought the ambassador with you."

"Yeah," Goku replied casually. "This is Anita Goyle. Anita, this is King Kai, overseer of the north section of the galaxy."

The woman quickly composed herself. "It's an honour to meet you, King Kai," she said, bowing respectfully.

"Nice to meet you too," King Kai said, scratching his chin. "It's been a while since I had a regular human come here. I don't think I have ever had one that wasn't trained to use their ki before."

"Well, I am glad for one that you decided to make an exception today, even if it was due to the situation that we find ourselves in."

At that moment Gohan and another woman in a military uniform appeared. The military woman looked only slightly shaken for a moment before she managed to collect herself in a much faster time than the ambassador did.

"Hey King Kai," Gohan waved as he strode over, the woman he had brought with him walking close behind him.

"Hey Gohan," King Kai replied cheerfully. "So, this is the admiral you were talking about huh?"

"Yeah, this is Admiral Drescher," Gohan gestured to her. "Admiral, this is King Kai, the kai in charge of our part of the universe. That is my dad, Goku. And," he stopped as he noticed the ambassador. "Sorry I don't know you."

"Anita Goyle," she replied with a respectful nod. "Human Systems Alliance ambassador."

"Pleasure to meet you," Gohan said politely. He turned his eyes to Goku. "Is Vegeta coming?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah he said he would be here in a…"

A surge of energy flashed through Goku's senses. "Never mind, he's here."

"Hold your horses, Kakarot," a familiar voice growled out as his old friend and rival walked towards the group. "It takes time to move three million people from one galaxy to another, even for super saiyan gods. As it is, I have Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Gotel and the others transporting ships while I am doing this. I just had to go there first to help set them up."

The military lady, Drescher and Anita both looked surprised. "Did you say another galaxy?" the admiral asked, her tone sounding sceptical.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the human woman. "Who are you?" he demanded in what Goku knew from experience was his ''friendly' voice.

"Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Systems Alliance Navy," she said, holding her head up proudly. "Military representative to these meetings with the aliens. This is our ambassador, Anita Goyle."

"Admiral, huh? I am Vegeta, King of the saiyans," Vegeta said in his raspy voice. "And yes, the saiyans are currently being moved from New Namek in another galaxy to Mindoir, as the price for our assistance in defending your planet. My son is currently leading the efforts in my absence while I am here."

Both the regular humans looked stunned, if not a little uneasy at the knowledge of the saiyans being involved in more than one universe but neither commented further.

"Well, shall we begin?" King Kai said, bringing all focus back to him.

"All right," Anita said. "How do we do this?"

"Well, first things first," the Kai said. "Payment."

Both the humans looked stunned, as far as Goku could tell. "What payment?" the admiral woman asked suspiciously.

King Kai looked at the three saiyans. "You didn't tell them?"

Goku couldn't help smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nah I wanted it to be a surprise," he said with a grin. Gohan had a little smile on his face. Vegeta just smirked.

The Kai grunted and turned back to the ladies. "For me to do this favour for you, you need to…" he paused for dramatic effect, "make me laugh."

Both the women stared at King Kai incredulously. Predictably, to Goku anyway, the admiral spoke first.

"Are you trying to pull one over on us?" she demanded. "Because I don't have time for this. There are aliens in our star system right now…"

"Oh, I'm completely serious," King Kai interrupted. "It's one of the prerequisites I have for doing any favours. I made Goku and any other people that train here make me laugh before I will do anything to help them. Some of them do it straight away, like Goku here. Others, like Piccolo, just waited and waited for weeks before I helped them because they refuse to do it." He turned his back and looked out at the clouds surrounding the planet. "I have been doing this for millions of years. The only fresh enjoyment I get is from jokes. Kinda like how Beerus and Whis just like to have different foods." He turned back and faced the ladies straight on, his sunglasses flashing. "So, if you want those languages, you need to tell me a joke that makes me laugh."

The lady Goku had brought with him, Anita, looked up at Goku, her expression uncertain. "Did he really make you tell him a joke?" she asked.

Goku felt a little sorry for her now. He thought not telling her would have been funnier than this. He nodded. "Yeah. Took me a little while too," he said. "I like to have fun and all but my grandpa didn't really joke around and Master Roshi was too dirty for King Kai's taste, so I didn't really know any jokes. Didn't stop me from trying though. Besides, it didn't take too long." He felt a little bashful as he remembered it. "I may have yelled at him a little in my delivery because I was feeling a little pressured." He chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, Goku certainly had a way with jokes back then," King Kai confirmed. "Tell you what, seeing as these three muscle heads need to do it too, why don't they go first and you can think of a joke while you wait? Goku, you're up."

Goku thought for a moment. "Hmmm, well I would say: what is orange and sounds like a parrot?"

"What?"

"A carrot!"

King Kai looked a little unimpressed. "Come on Goku, you can do better than that. Besides, Gotel told me that one ages ago."

Goku felt crestfallen, before another one flashed into his mind and he smiled. "Did you hear about the new restaurant on the moon?"

King Kai looked a little surprised. "No, why?"

Goku smirked. "Well, the food is great but there is just no atmosphere."

A long pause followed it. Goku thought he might have had to go again when suddenly King Kai snorted in amusement that quickly became genuine laughter.

"Ok, Goku!" the north Kai exclaimed. "Good job. I'll give you the languages after the others get done. Gohan, you're next!"

Gohan took a step forward. "Why couldn't the salad cross the road?"

"Why not?"

"It wasn't dressed!"

King Kai laughed immediately. "Nice one Gohan! I'll remember that for next time. Vegeta, your turn."

Vegeta looked over at him and smirked. "Why couldn't the toilet paper cross the road?"

Every looked at him stunned. The women because they couldn't believe that the serious looking king would lower himself to make a joke about toilet paper, the three men because, well, it was Vegeta. Making a joke. Goku had never thought he would live to see the day.

"I… I don't know," King Kai said, sounding mystified.

"It got stuck in a crack."

Dead silence followed that for a moment. Then all three technical gods, two saiyans and a kai, burst out roaring with laughter. Anita chuckled too while the admiral merely looked annoyed.

"I gotta say, Vegeta," Goku said as his chuckling subsided, "I never thought I would hear you make a joke. Not on purpose at least."

Vegeta grunted and looked away. "I did raise Bulla, Kakarot," he said, his tone slightly raspier than usual. "You remember what a joker she was."

The mood sobered slightly. Even after all this time, the memory of loved ones lost was able to bring them down a little.

King Kai turned to the ambassador. "You're up, Miss Goyle."

The ambassador nodded smartly. "What did the grape say when he got stepped on?"

King Kai looked thoughtful. "What?"

"Nothing. He just let out a little whine."

King Kai let out a chuckle. "Ok, that was a good one," he said after he calmed down. He turned to Admiral Drescher. "Last but not least, Admiral."

She glared at him slightly, in a way that reminded him of his namekian friend Piccolo. Then she sighed and looked like she just wanted this to be over with. "What do politicians and diapers have in common?"

"What?"

"Both should be changed regularly and both for the same reason."

There was a long pause before King Kai snorted again.

Anita Goyle at her fellow human with a dry smile. "I'm not sure if I should laugh or feel insulted."

Goku just scratched his chin, feeling confused. "I don't get it?"

"Probably because you don't know anything about politicians, dad," Gohan said. "I'll tell you later. Are you ready for this, King Kai?"

"Oh yeah," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "So, you are going to want to have the whole list?"

"Whole list?" Ambassador Goyle asked in confusion.

"Sure, there are twelve different races that are part of that galactic community that you are likely to meet," King Kai answered. "I can give you all of them so you don't need to worry about who you will meet. But remember, I am not doing this for any other humans. I am only doing it because Goku and Gohan asked me to do it just this once."

The two women shared a look before Anita turned back to the Kai. "Yes, if you could give us all of the languages used in that community it would be best."

"All right then. Everyone move in close."

They all shuffled closer until they were surrounding him. King Kai's antennae twitched and started to glow white slightly. Goku felt something click in his mind. Then rushed of words and symbols flowed through his head as King Kai gave him the knowledge he would need.

It was over faster than he thought it would be and by the time that King Kai's antennae stopped glowing, Goku felt a little light headed. He looked around and saw that everyone looked the same. Vegeta even shook his head out a little, like he would if he felt dazed after a punch. The two women looked dazed for a long moment before they started to appear normal again.

"There you go," King Kai said, his voice full of satisfaction. "Twelve languages in your minds just like that. Now, you probably will need a little practice to switch through them consciously but to begin with you will be able to understand and reply in a language that you hear without any difficulty. This should be enough until you find another way to work up a translator gadget for your people to use."

Both women nodded, looking satisfied. Admiral Drescher looked back at Gohan. "We should go now," she said seriously. "The aliens are already waiting and we have been gone too long."

"Right." Gohan looked at the group. "Probably faster if everyone just grabs hold of me and I can take us straight to Admiral Drescher's ship straight away."

They all nodded. Anita turned to King Kai and bowed again. "Thank you for your gift, King Kai," she said, very respectfully. "I shall always remember what you did for us today."

Admiral Drescher had a slightly sour look on her face but she bowed too, lower than she had when she first arrived. "Yes, thank you King Kai."

"You're welcome. Good luck out there. And I will see you fellas later," he said, looking at the saiyans. "Remember, we have another tournament in a couple of decades. I guarantee that Jiren will have been training so that he doesn't get beaten again."

"Oh man I can't wait!" Goku yelled, feeling excitement coursing through his body. He had so much fun fighting Jiren. "That is seriously one tough guy!"

"Kakarot, pay attention!" Vegeta barked, already holding onto Gohan with the ladies. "This is no game now. Stay focussed."

"Oh, right. Sorry everyone. Later King Kai!" He ran over and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"'Bye everyone," King Kai called. "Good luck."

With that, Gohan placed two fingers to his head and they instantly transmitted out of there.

…

 **A/N Please Review/Follow/Favourite as you please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own the rights to this but I will take credit for this particular story.**

 **Hi loyal readers! Well, I am back after exams. Thanks for your patience and a special thanks to those who wished me luck. I was actually really sick during the exams and as a result I have no idea how I did. All I can do is hope.**

 **Well, 100 reviews now too. I never thought that the story would be this popular this early on Congratulations to Time Emperor for being review 100. You are my milestone review. But keep them coming everyone. More reviews usually means more motivation to keep writing regularly.**

 **One thing I want to address is this: Dragon Ball Super is an ongoing series. That means that there will be things that will come up in the show that were not considered when I first wrote this story. Certain universes were erased in the show that I did not put in here. I am not going to change my story now to reflect this. Sorry if you don't like it, but I made the choice when I started writing to have the story background be particular way. That is why I said that it was slightly AU, because things were very likely to diverge from what I had started. I don't have the vision of the writers so I can't predict how they will do things but I hope that people will accept my story as good enough to keep reading. That being said, abilities that came up later in the show like 'ultra instinct' will be part of the story. I don't plan on depowering the characters if at all possible, just that the universes which got erased won't be the same as the show. I hope that makes sense and doesn't disappoint you. That said, the last episode... man that was an emotional ride. I won't spoil it but I will say get into it if you haven't been watching. It's awesome!**

 **Comments:**

 **Entertainment Champion, victor0606, ShortyMcCoy, Zero300x, LordXaero, 3697014, Geasszero, gaul1, Uberch01, Mobydicks, Rakaan, Guest 2, JensenDaniels32, Sorre, Marcelo Muniz, Fokusas – thank you all. Every review is appreciated.**

 **Harley Quinn-PsychoticAntihero – Jiren is a beast. Universe 6 will make an appearance. They won't be crucial to the reaper story but I do have a few plans for a couple of the characters.**

 **feral creature – this where said bricks start.**

 **Mioismoe – well, at least I don't write like he is abridged… I hope**

 **DragonBlade00, rythik78 – yes I am aware that I made a few errors there. I noticed them shortly after publishing. I didn't actually edit that one as thoroughly as I should have, clearly, and missed the typo. I don't have a beta for this so I don't really have anyone to double check my work so I do the best I can. But I am glad that despite this, you both are enjoying the story. That is the main thing I want: for people to enjoy it.**

 **Natzo – I mentioned in another chapter that yes, the furries will exist but they will not be a major feature in the story. And yes, I imagine that Williams might make a few suggestions to the Alliance about ki training…**

 **Guest 1 – I think it would fit in their personal styles to do so, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Guest-Questioner – I have been very hesitant to actively bring things in from Dragon Ball GT. Mostly because nearly everything I read about it regarding the timelines and such say that with Super now in place, GT is no longer considered to be canonical to the current timeline. Not to mention I didn't really like it that much. Don't get me wrong, the transformations were insane but that was it for me. You are right though, linking the history together and making plausible excuses as to why certain things took place (i.e reapers) without being fought has been more challenging. So I am going to continue developing it according to my plan and hope that people think I did a good enough job.**

 **Rydan fall, 3697014 – hmmm… krogan with ki powers… sounds interesting. I wonder if the writer will include it? Who knows! (I do).**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 7 – GREETINGS**

Gohan looked around the room he was in on the spaceship, wondering how this plan was going to help.

The ambassador, Anita Goyle, insisted that the approach they were taking was vague enough to create some mystery and feeling of confusion for the aliens, if not awe. She wanted the aliens to feel confused and unprepared as a way to make sure that they didn't try and dominate the conversation. The admiral, Fran Drescher, was adamant that it would leave the aliens feeling like they were out of their depth and that presenting a united front would be one way of showing that the Alliance, and not just the saiyans, were not a force to be trifled with. Which was a little ironic seeing as it hinged on a rather theatrical use of the saiyans and their power of instant transmission. Vegeta didn't say much either way, other than to grumble that he hoped that meeting with 'lackeys' finished quickly and only the meeting with their leaders would be of any actual use. His dad, Goku, was just hoping that he didn't say or do anything stupid; a hope that Gohan was privately concerned with. And Gohan himself, being neither the leader of the saiyans, or the Z Warriors, felt like this was a slightly unnecessary way for the aliens to be confused, especially as he knew they were going to be surprised enough at the little group learning the alien's language.

They had already agreed together that most of the truth would be too much in one go, so basics were how things were going to go. Still, Anita Goyle had decided it would be a good idea to give the saiyans official titles that would probably raise a few questions among the aliens. All of the titles were true but they were really only formalities for this meeting. Vegeta had grumbled a little bit and Gohan had felt a little out of his depth about it but even he couldn't deny that it would probably give the aliens a sense of who they were and what they were capable of.

To be honest, he was there mainly to help his dad out. It hopefully would not be necessary; he had taught his dad the best he could and Goku had learned a lot about becoming 'normal smart' and not just 'fighting smart'. Goku had come a long way but still could be a little clueless. Still, he was the strongest person in the universe so having him here just seemed natural to Vegeta so Gohan was willing to go with it. Something about respecting strength. Being a king had made Vegeta return a little bit to how the saiyans viewed things, which meant the stronger you were, the more respect you got.

Still, it also made things a little interesting in other ways. The stronger you were, the more saiyan women sought to mate with you so that they could have stronger children. It had led to enough awkward encounters for Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Gotel and even the braver women who aspired to have a crack at Vegeta. Even Pan had a few of the men seeking her hand, but only one of them had been successful enough to get her interest and he had died thirty years ago. After they celebrated their eightieth wedding anniversary.

"Admiral, Ambassador," one of the officers called out, breaking into Gohan's thoughts. "We just received another transmission in prothean from the alien corvette."

"Go ahead," Admiral Drescher ordered. "What do they say?"

"Well, the message is a little… basic, so I guess their knowledge of the prothean language is not as good as our translators," the officer said. "But they are asking how they want us to proceed."

The admiral and the ambassador shared a look with each other, then turned to the saiyans. Goku gave a grin, Vegeta grunted and Gohan couldn't help shrugging. "Might as well go ahead with it," he said.

The corner of the admiral's mouth twitched slightly into something that anyone could accidently have guessed was a tiny smile. "Send a reply," she said. "Prothean only. Tell them to send their representatives to their hangar and we will arrive momentarily."

"Aye, sir."

Immediately Gohan and Goku closed their eyes and focused their minds on the alien ship. Sensing such low power levels at this distance was no easy feat. Even with the decades of training and experience he had in doing it, it was still a challenge. Surprisingly, the power levels of the aliens seemed slightly higher than a standard untrained human, though only slightly. Yamcha would have been strong enough to beat them even before he went to train with King Kai.

After a few moments he felt something that seemed like a positive match. There was a mind out there that suddenly lit up with determination and had started to walk through the ship. He tracked the motion until it stopped after a few minutes. Then it stayed still, accompanied by a few other minds.

"I think I got it," he said out loud, opening his eyes. His dad was already looking at him.

"Determined mind in a group of five in the middle right of their ship?" his dad asked.

"That's the one I've got," Gohan confirmed.

"Alright." Goku looked at the two women that would be going with them. "You two just need to hang on to one of us and we will be ready to go."

Anita Goyle moved back over to Goku and linked her arm through his. Admiral Drescher, disgruntled expression still in place, moved over to place a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan couldn't help sighing a little.

"Cheer up quick, Admiral," he admonished. "You don't want the aliens to think you're about to attack them, do you?"

She shot him a quick glare before forcing her face to return to neutral. Gohan ignored her and turned his mind back to the alien vessel. "Ready whenever you are," Goku called out.

"Bridge, Admiral Drescher," the lady called out. "Start the countdown signal that we will be arriving in thirty seconds on my mark. Mark."

"Message sent, live countdown started. Ping is acknowledged, sir. They know you're coming."

"They just don't know how," the admiral said with the first shadows of a smile that Gohan had yet seen on her face.

They fell silent as they waited, watching the display as it counted down to zero.

…

Irissa stood in the middle docking bay of her ambassadorial corvette, _Moons of Dusk_ , waiting for the arrival of the aliens. Irissa had been initially surprised when she had seen the images she had been passed from the turian military via the Council. They had appeared so similar to the asari in appearance that it was uncanny. The odds of that had to be astronomically high, and yet here they were. Asari's with head fur. It was going to take a lot of serious research to determine how that was possible. No doubt the salarians would be willing to offer their assistance. They sure did love their scientific research.

Despite the calm assurance that she was projecting, she couldn't deny that she felt extremely concerned. These aliens had managed to completely destroy the equivalent of one and a half turian fleets, at the loss of thirty ships. Not only that, they were completely fluent in the prothean language. They were powerful and knowledgeable. It was a dangerous combination for a first time meeting. One that had never happened this way. She had still been a maiden when the elcor had made contact with the Citadel community. She had heard and read the reports and studies on the introductions of the hanar, quarians and batarians. In every single one of them, the Citadel species had the upper hand, both in economy and sheer military might. While it had not been a deciding factor, it had allowed each of the ambassadors in those situations to feel safe in the knowledge that any aggressive actions taken by the new species were able to be curbed by the might that the Citadel had at its command. Even the tragedy that was the First Contact with the yahg was able to be curbed by the turian military.

That was not the case here.

The aliens were powerful. They were a danger. And Irissa had no idea if the Council had the upper hand anymore.

"We've received a message, Ambassador," her comms officer reported through the intercom. "It's in prothean, meaning it's from the aliens. Running through translators now… it's a notice that they are coming with what looks like a countdown timer. Arrival in twenty seconds. Uh…" the officer broke off, her tone uncertain.

"What is it?" Irissa asked, clamping down her impatience. Maidens tended to get frazzled easily.

"Nothing Ambassador. It's just that the message is clear but the aliens have not sent a shuttle to dock here. Arrival in ten seconds but there is nothing making its way towards us."

Irissa frowned. That made no sense. "Are you sure that it doesn't say that the shuttle will be launched then?"

There was a short pause. "Uh, maybe? We still aren't yet fluent…"

Five aliens appeared on her ship.

Not decloaked, like an STG or SPECTRE, not arrived like from a shuttle through the shuttle bay. Just appeared.

The four guards, including the asari Spectre attaché to her office as ambassador, Takita, immediately started to respond with panicked alarm. Takita had her pistol out and aimed at the aliens before Irissa could respond. Linelle and Nestia were only a few seconds behind while from the corner of her eye Irissa could see that Molleti drop her pistol after fumbling with it and settled for charging her biotics.

The blue light from Molleti snapped Irissa out of her shock and she quickly raised her hands. "Stand down!" she yelped, wincing at the panic in her own voice. "Drop your weapons. It's just a transporter of some type!"

Linelle and Nestia slowly returned the pistols to their magnetic clamps and the blue haze around Molleti vanished as she powered down her biotics. Takita didn't budge.

"Ambassador, I don't think…" the Spectre started.

"Stand down and put your weapon away!" Irissa hissed, glaring at the matron Spectre. "I will not have a diplomatic incident come about because we were startled by a display of their technology!"

A long moment passed as the Spectre looked about to refuse the order before she, clearly reluctantly, lowered her weapon and placed it back in its spot on her thigh.

Only after all this happened did Irissa remember the aliens. With a deep internal curse at both them and the guards, she turned back to face the new arrivals. This was nearly the worst situation that she had imagined and no words had even been exchanged yet.

There were five of them. Going by her knowledge of the batarians and quarians, she assumed that there were three men and two women. The three men all had pitch black head fur and pale skin. Their head fur was, for lack of a better word, wild, but each in separate ways. Two of the men wore unusual clothing; orange in colour with black belts around their waists and visible dark blue undershirts. The third man wore some sort of white breastplate that was secured by a gold coloured strap over each shoulder. He wore dark blue skin tight pants and a long sleeved blue and white shirt, also form fitting. While she didn't know if they were typical of their species, if she were to judge by the similar asari physiology, they looked extremely well-muscled.

Standing slightly behind them were two beings that she assumed were their women. One of them, slightly taller than the other, wore what was clearly a military uniform, with a large display of ribbons on the left breast and gold insignia on the collar and the shoulder patches. Her skin was the palest colour of the group and her head fur was dark but flecked with grey.

The other woman was dressed in more refined clothing. Irissa would have bet her not-insignificant fortune that this was the ambassador. She had her head fur woven into what looked like an elaborate clinch, probably in what the aliens would consider a stylish manner. She had light brown skin, a few shades darker than the men. She was standing slightly behind one of the men dressed in orange with her arm linked through his, almost as if they were lovers. Somehow, Irissa doubted that. The way they were standing it was more likely that he was a body guard and placed himself like that to protect her. So, protection. She frowned ever so slightly. The men in orange weren't wearing any armour so protection didn't seem right. Then again, these people had just teleported over which defied her knowledge of physics, so the odds of them having personal barriers was quite high. She had no idea what to expect at this time.

Staring at the aliens, Irissa noticed something unusual. Despite the fact that weapons had been aimed at them only moments before, none of the aliens looked alarmed, or had even reacted. Either they were extremely slow, or they didn't think that trained asari commandoes and a Spectre were a threat. That was either ignorance or confidence. Having trained as a soldier in her maiden years, Irissa was hoping for ignorance.

And praying to the Goddess that it was not just confidence.

She took a breath and still her emotions. Now came the hard part: communication. They had not managed to jury rig a translator for prothean that could work in an omni-tool yet. That meant that she needed to meld so that she could learn their language. She just hoped that they would trust her that far. She took a step forward, drawing the attention of all five aliens towards her.

"Greetings," she said with a slight bow. "I hope to welcome you to our galactic community." She said very slowly. Irissa." She pointed to herself. "Asari." She waved her hands around the group, feeling a little silly. The aliens would have no idea what she was saying. "Irissa," she said, pointing to herself again.

The ambassador-looking one stepped forward in response to her words. "Anita," the presumed woman said, pointing to herself. "Human." She pointed at herself and the alien in the military uniform. "Saiyan." She pointed to the three dark-haired muscular individuals that Irissa had assumed were men.

Irissa frowned. Clearly there was some misunderstanding. "No," she said, shaking her head and hoping that the physical reaction translated the same. "Irissa." She pointed to herself. "Asari." She waved around her group collectively.

Something flashed through the alien ambassador's eyes. If Irissa didn't know better, she would have thought it was amusement. "Yes. Anita." She pointed to herself. "Human." She pointed to the other woman and herself. "Saiyan." She pointed to the men.

Irissa was starting to feel a little frustrated. The aliens didn't seem to understand that the species name was asari, not the gender. On the other side, all of the aliens seemed to be… amused? Irissa frowned in consternation.

"Oh, have mercy on the poor woman," the military lady said… in perfect High Thessian. "She clearly doesn't understand what's going on here."

Irissa stared in wide-eyed shock. These aliens, who had only fought against turians and, to her knowledge, never encountered the asari ever before, _were completely fluent in a language they should never have even heard of._

"You understand us?" Nestia said, her voice filled with amazement. "How?"

The ambassador, Anita Irissa remembered, responded this time in similarly perfect High Thessian. "We visited the god who supervises this quarter of the universe when we heard you were coming and he gave us your languages."

Irissa blinked. "Could you… say that again?" she stammered.

"She spoke true," the man in the armour spoke up, his voice somewhat raspy. "When we heard you were coming we went and spoke with a kai who gave us all the languages in your alliance."

"Kais are gods," the ambassador piped up helpfully.

Irissa… froze. She had no idea what to make of that statement. Gods who looked over the universe? It sounded superstitious and possibly made up, even as a vague follower of Athame as she was. More likely it was something that they were using as a way to hide how their technology, or any spies that they had within Citadel space.

"I see," she said as a way of deflecting. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Matriarch Irissa, member of the Asari Republics and Ambassador of the Citadel Council. With me are my guards Nestia, Linelle, Molleti and this is Takita, a member of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance team." She pointed out each one in turn. Takita was still glaring at the aliens. Irissa sent her a warning look and the Spectre visibly relaxed, thought she didn't look happy.

"I am Anita Goyle," the darker skinned alien woman said. "Ambassador of the Human Systems Alliance. This is Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Alliance Navy." She pointed at the woman in the military uniform. "This is Vegeta, King of the Saiyan people and apprentice God of Destruction to the angel Whis." She pointed to man with the armour who looked like he was smirking at her. She felt the guards beside her tense again at this introduction. Irissa merely felt like these aliens were going for dramatic titles to make themselves sound more impressive. "This is Goku, also known as Kakarot, leader of the saiyan's elite warriors and defender of the universe and of time." _What? Time?_ She pointed to the slightly taller of the two orange jumpsuit wearing aliens who gave a cheerful smile and a wave. Irissa gave a small wry smile in return. Muscles aside, he didn't look like he was overly impressive; not at all what she thought a warrior would look like. "And this is Gohan, son of Goku, defender of Shanxi and Earth, Chief Instructor of the Super Saiyan warriors and third strongest fighter in this universe." The last remaining alien did admittedly look very similar to the other orange wearing alien. He gave a polite nod which Irissa returned.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Irissa said, choosing to ignore the vainglorious titles for now. Some of the races out there had such dramatic ways of introducing themselves. "Forgive me, but you said that your race was called… 'saiyans'?"

The ambassador shook her head. "Not quite," she said calmly. "These three men are saiyans. We are humans. Two separate races that look nearly identical."

Irissa blinked, doing her best to hide her shock. Going by the sly smiles of the aliens in front of her, she had a feeling that she wasn't successful in the slightest. "How do two separate races look so similar?" she wondered aloud.

"No clue," the one called Goku spoke up. "But we have come across a lot of races across the universe that look like us. Some of them even had your blue colour or looked like us but with red skin. One of the races that we are friends with looks almost exactly like us except for their skin patterns and the fact that they are green and didn't have hair."

The simplicity that the alien, Goku, had said those words made Irissa speechless. _More_ alien races? The Council were going to freak out about this.

Clearly, these aliens were not newcomers to space travel. That was concerning.

"But perhaps that is a talk for another time," the woman Anita said, giving a sidelong glance to the saiyan. "For now, how about you tell us why you have come to our system?"

"No," the alien known as King Vegeta said. "First, I want to know where are your leaders and why they are not here."

Irissa turned to him, trying her best not to feel unsettled at his glare. "Our leaders are currently on a space station called the Citadel, the capital our galactic community," she said. "I am the ambassador that was sent out for these negotiations."

The king gave an obviously unhappy grunt. "A king doesn't waste his time with lackeys," he said in a surprisingly kroganesque growl. "Gohan, you are now an ambassador for the purposes of this meeting. Kakarot, you're the escort for the humans. I have better things to do." With that the saiyan lifted his hand and placed two fingers to his forehead then… vanished.

Irissa's mouth dropped open with shock. She didn't notice the flash of a cloak or of a teleporter. He was simply there one second, gone the next.

"Where is he?" Takita demanded, looking around the room. "Where is he hiding?"

"He's not here, Spectre Takita," the alien Gohan spoke up. "By now he is already on our planet helping our people."

"You mean that your people teleported him to the surface of the planet?" Irissa asked.

Gohan frowned. "No, I mean he is now on the saiyan planet a long way away," he clarified. "As in, many light years away."

"Impossible," Takita spat, her hand going to her weapon. "That sort of technology doesn't exist!"

"Who said it was technology?" the human admiral spoke up for the first time, a smug glint in her eye. "It's within the powers of the saiyans to have that ability."

Things were happening so fast that Irissa's head was spinning and she was having a hard time trying to keep up. Takita was getting more agitated and that was not a good thing when they were trying to sue for peace. The Spectre had now taken her weapon and had it in her hand, though it was pointing at the ground. A subtle movement out the corner of her eye told her that Linelle or Molleti was doing the same. She had to do something.

"Alright, enough!" she barked at the Spectre. "We are guests in their space and their technology is unknown to us. I am ashamed that you have thoughtlessly drawn a weapon at a meeting of peace. Rest assured that Councillor Tevos will hear of this action today."

"And you are dismissed," she said, glaring at Molleti who turned out to be the other one with a drawn weapon. "You take orders from me and I told you to secure your weapon as soon as the humans and saiyans arrived." The maiden had the decency to looked ashamed as she turned around and left the hangar. The Spectre looked likewise shamefaced but returned her weapon to its place on her hip.

"Ambassadors, honoured warriors," Irissa said, looking back at the aliens, "I offer my deepest apologies for the actions of the soldiers with me. It is an unfortunately blight on our attempt at peaceful first contact and we would hate for this to prevent our people being opened to discourse on with another."

Ambassador Goyle gave a polite nod. "Apology accepted, on my behalf," the human woman said smoothly. The saiyan man merely nodded again. "Now, should we take this meeting elsewhere or do you do all of your discussions in a hangar?"

Irissa gave a small bitter smile, knowing that despite the gracious response the humans and saiyans had the upper hand in these negotiations, thanks to the members or her bodyguard detail. It was something that she hated, seeing as they were already at a disadvantage. Still, she would not let her councillor down. "Of course," she replied. "Please follow me, we have a room prepared."

…

So far, things were going well, Anita thought to herself.

The overall plan had been to only give half details to the aliens and let the confusion of it all put the blue women off balance. The fact that the aliens had gone so far as to draw weapons and have their ambassador yell at them in front of strangers meant that things were doing well. She didn't know when she would see King Vegeta again but whenever she did she would have to make sure to thank him. Leaving like he did would have been a master stroke of political manoeuvring if he had planned it out in advance. As it was, it had stirred the pot a little more and had put the aliens more offside than they had been before.

Exactly as she wanted.

They were now seated in the meeting room, a square room with a large round table that had enough seats for the two saiyans, two humans and two asari, though only the ambassador, Irissa, sat down. The two blue guards that had behaved themselves were standing along one wall. The other one, the Spectre, had been dismissed on arrival. She hadn't been happy, that much was obvious by her very human facial expression, but she hadn't complained.

"Now, shall we begin?" Irissa said, crashing into Anita's thoughts.

"Indeed," Anita responded. "You can tell us why soldiers and spaceships from your… Citadel alliance decided to murder our people. Why they decided to try and bomb our planet from orbit and why they shot first without any aggression shown towards them."

The blue woman visibly winced. "There is obviously a misunderstanding," she said, obviously trying to mitigate the situation. "The turians are not the representatives of the Council…" she paused at the uplifted hand of Admiral Drescher.

"Are you sure about that?" the admiral demanded. "Because according to our interrogations of the turian survivors, they seemed to be under the idea that they were operating in accordance with what they described as 'Citadel Law' when they destroyed our ships. They were also adamant in their claims that the turians were the military arm of Citadel's forces."

The blue woman's lips tightened and her jaw tensed beneath her flawless dark blue skin. "That is partially true," she conceded, obviously reluctant. "But there is further clarification needed. The turians are a separate race, and each member of the Citadel community is likewise an individual race. The action of one race does not represent the actions of all races. But yes, the Turian Hierarchy do provide military support in preserving and safeguarding the borders of Citadel space."

"A convenient scapegoat," Anita said, cutting back in. "A sacrificial lamb that you use when things don't go your way. When their actions pay off then you can claim the benefits but when they work against your favour you can claim that they were acting independently in your attempts to escape justice."

The asari woman looked a little alarmed. "No!" she exclaimed. "It is a complicated system that you are trying to oversimplify. While the turian patrol fleets do provide reports to the Citadel Council, their ultimate authority is the Turian Hierarchy. They are at liberty to not report things as they see fit. The actions that lead to the attack on your people wasn't reported to the Council until you had already defeated their fleets and the moment that the Council heard they had voted to withdraw all fleets to prevent any further aggressions between our peoples."

"And yet the 'oversimplification' as you called it is still likewise true," Drescher pointed out. "You have the ability to use this report system to claim as you do that you didn't know that we were attacked and so can claim that you are innocent of wrongdoing. The simple question to determine blame is this: were these fleets attempting to patrol the borders of turian space or Citadel space?"

A long moment passed around the room as the asari's face paled slightly, her silence saying more than her words.

"Just so," the admiral said, leaning back in her seat. Well, as far as Anita had ever seen the admiral lean back. "Patrolling Citadel boundaries puts the blame on the Citadel. Your lack of proper communication structure is not our problem, it is yours."

The asari swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "I assure you that reparations will be paid for the loss of life your people have suffered," she said, clearly, to Anita's mind, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, you will," Anita replied darkly. "Considering the damage that we caused among your ships from the pitiful defence fleet of a small border colony, I doubt that you would enjoy a long war against the Human Systems Alliance."

"And while I doubt that us saiyans would contribute to offensive activities, you would do well to note that we are quite friendly with the humans and have been for centuries," the newly appointed Ambassador Son Gohan spoke up. "As such, we would be on standby for defensive action."

"Which your ships have already seen, by the way," Drescher spoke up again. "When Son Gohan here singlehandedly destroyed your invasion fleet."

The blue alien went even paler as she looked at Gohan. "I don't understand," she stammered.

"I offered the turian in charge of the fleet a chance to cease hostilities," Gohan said, his voice flinty. "He instead ordered every single one of his ships to shoot at the planet. I was forced to fly out there and destroy them in order to stop them."

"Your ship alone was strong enough to wipe out their entire fleet?" Irissa asked.

Gohan and Goku both frowned. "No, _I_ went out there," Gohan said. "I transformed and flew out into space from the planet."

The look of stupefied confusion on the blue woman's face was so obvious that Anita was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing. Truthfully she didn't completely understand what Gohan was talking about but she wasn't going to let these aliens know.

"Transformed?" Irissa asked looking at the saiyans apprehensively.

"Yeah, it's a way of increasing our power level for battle," Son Goku said cheerfully. "We would give you a demonstration but I don't think doing it in your ship would be very good."

"Why is that?"

"Well, even though we have perfected the energy usage at those levels, there is always a small burst of ki released at the instant of the change," Goku explained. "Well, I say small. It would still be enough to be able to destroy this table easily if we weren't careful. Back when we were first starting, doing such a transformation would have completely destroyed your ship."

Ambassador Irissa looked alarmed. "Yes, please don't transform on my ship," she nearly yelped as she stared at the two saiyans. For the first time it looked like she was starting to comprehend at least a part of what was going on.

The blue woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself. Only after she exhaled slowly did she open them again. "Unfortunately, this is only a pre-emptive meeting," she said, looking around at the human and saiyan representatives. "I am not authorised to make promises regarding amounts of reparations or anything binding. One of the true purposes of this meeting is usually to begin communications between our species, including learning each other's languages." She swallowed. "Seeing as you can speak mine, that part is no longer necessary."

"How would you normally learn an alien language?" Admiral Drescher spoke up.

"We asari have the ability to meld our minds with another being," Irissa explained. "When we meld, we each think of the words in our languages and we asari can then learn them in only a few moments. In a first contact scenario, that would normally happen, but we were able to avoid the necessity of that. The second reason would be to invite your representatives to meet in the Citadel with the representatives of each race where you would likely be invited to begin discussion with the Citadel community and possibly even join us."

There was a pause as Anita exchanged a look with Drescher. "And what would be the conditions of joining such a community?" Anita asked.

"These would be talked about at a later date in further detail," Irissa said, her voice becoming a lot smoother as she seemed to be on a topic that was more comfortable for her. "In general it would be more about sharing and trade with each other as well as talks of mutual defence and so on."

"Mutual defence, like attacking newly contacted species without provocation?" the admiral challenged.

This time the asari didn't flinch as she looked the military woman in the eye. "No, the leader of that fleet clearly exceeded the bounds of his mandate, which will be investigated and punishment will be discussed by the Council against the Hierarchy for their actions. I would have thought that our presence here for this meeting would show that we are not all that way inclined."

"Perhaps," Anita said. "But perhaps not. I wonder, if we had lost in the battle over this world, would this discussion have ever taken place? Or would we be left as slaves under your dominion?"

The expression on the asari's face froze for a moment. "Slavery is illegal in most of Citadel space, though there is one client race that practices it under their cultural heritage. We are pretty understanding on cultures and allowing them to retain their cultural identities."

Anita saw even the ever-cheerful Goku share a concerned look with Gohan. Good. That meant the saiyans would back her up on this.

"Then we have a problem," she said, looking the asari right in the eye. "It would be hard for the Alliance to be convinced to associate with those who are willing collaborators."

"We are not collaborators!" Irissa denied firmly. "The batarians alone practice slavery as a long-standing part of their culture. It has long been that way since before they joined the Citadel community. The Citadel Council is adamant that each race is entitled to maintain their cultural identity."

"Our people have a bad history with slavery," Anita said, just as firmly. "We are not lenient on the crimes of slavers."

"Knowing Vegeta as I do," Goku spoke up looking far more stern and serious than Anita had yet seen him, "he will not be happy for us to associate with slavery. Our people will not stand for it."

The rigid facial expression of the asari woman was extremely telling. "Well, I can assure you that slavery is not tolerated by my people of the asari, nor the turians, nor salarians…"

"What about Illium?" Gohan interrupted, to Anita's consternation. "I am certain that the so-called indentured servants would disagree on the topic of slavery."

"How…?" the asari was perplexed. Anita had no idea where Gohan was going with this but if it kept the asari woman off balance she was happy to let him keep going.

"I read your mind as you were talking," Gohan said, his eyes narrowed. "When you said that you asari don't practice slavery, you thought very briefly that you were glad we didn't know about the indentured servitude on Illium. Seeing as slavery is a concern to all of us here, I thought it necessary to learn if you were being honest."

The asari went visibly pale. "You could read my mind?" she whispered. "Without performing a meld?" Her bodyguards shifted noticeably and exchanged an uneasy look.

Gohan looked confused for a moment before his face went stern again. "I don't know what a meld is but my father and I both can," he confirmed. "Neither of us normally use it for anything other than communication but I needed to know if you were being honest about not supporting slavery."

The blue woman was extremely rigid in her seat. "Illium is an independent world outside the jurisdiction of the Asari Republics and the Citadel Council," she said stiffly, her jaw clearly clenched. "Everyone that you claim to be an indentured servant signed a contract of service of their own free will."

"Now, now Ambassador Irissa," Anita said smoothly, hiding the extremely smug feelings she had flooding through her at that moment. These saiyans may just be the best thing for foreign diplomacy in the history of mankind. Untrained as they were, they were still able to draw out far more information than the other side had been willing to give. "Let us move on from this topic for now. This is clearly a galactic community that we have not yet been introduced to other than this one meeting and the prior conflict. We of the Alliance, and I believe I can say the same for our saiyan friends, don't tend to hold too much weight from what happens in one meeting with a people we have never met before. I presume that the same would be true for you as a civilised society. As such, I believe that you would plan to have invited us for a further meeting where more information could be discussed with your… Citadel Council?... and all ambassadors of your member races. Would I be correct in these assumptions?"

Some of the stiffness left the asari woman but not much. "Yes," she said, nodding slightly. "On this storage device is information that would give the time and location of that meeting." She held up a small OCD with a pale blue light glowing on one side. "Also contained on here is a codex which contains basic information on the species that a new race would need to know when they contacted Citadel space, as well as any other basic information that is freely available at this early encounter, such as a short, summarised history of the Citadel Council. We hope that you will meet with us in one month from today, Citadel calendar time. We included a passive countdown clock in there to let you be able to determine a comparable time measurement."

Anita reached out and accepted the OCD. She pulled out a similar device, minus the glowing light. "Here is some basic information that I was approved to pass on to you, assuming that war was averted for the immediate future," she said, passing it to the foreign ambassador. "Likewise, some basic information and a summarised history of humanity. Though you will find that there is no information on the saiyans in there. We decided that we would let them tell their own stories." A complete lie. Most of the people in the Alliance didn't even know about the saiyans yet, nor the debt the humans owed to their unsung heroes. Anita was only recently informed of it herself. There was very little, if any, recorded data on the saiyans in any non-intelligence database.

"We don't have any such information to give to you," Gohan said. "We didn't know if you were coming to declare war so King Vegeta wanted to talk first and see if it was 'worth his time'."

The asari looked slightly insulted but didn't say anything. Not that she needed to, Anita supposed. If the saiyans wanted to they could just take the information from her mind again. A useful, if dangerous, skill.

She would give anything to be able to do that. Admittedly, she might possibly abuse it. Just a little. Or more.

"Well, I do believe that it will be beneficial for us to finish this meeting here and for us to meet again at the scheduled time on your… Citadel," Anita said, standing up. Everyone else stood as she did and the saiyans walked over to stand next to the humans.

"Indeed," Irissa agreed, for the first time looking a little relieved. Most likely at the prospect of the humans and saiyans leaving her ship. "Well, shall we head to the docking bay for your teleportation?"

"No need," Goku said, his voice cheerful again as he stepped up to Anita and offered that solid muscular arm that she secretly enjoyed just touching. She had never seen someone so chiselled in person as the saiyans were. Alien or not, she couldn't deny that they were nice to look at.

"We shall meet you again on the Citadel," Anita said, feeling smug as she saw the confusion on the blue alien's face. She grabbed onto Goku's arm as she saw the admiral grab hold of Gohan. "Until then, farewell Ambassador."

With the raising of two fingers to Goku's head, she teleported away.

…

Irissa stared numbly at the spot the aliens had left from. This was not good. Not at all.

"Ambassador?" Linelle asked into the shocked silence. "What do we do now?"

Irissa just continued to stare into the empty space for a few moments before looking at her guards with a dazed expression. "Councillor Tevos won't be pleased at all," she muttered. "I need to go write my report on this… somehow. Take us back to the Citadel. We are done here."

The maidens looked at each other warily before leaving the room together. Irissa sat back down in her chair.

Advanced technology, abilities to teleport, transformation, mind reading without a meld, getting information on slavery and indentured servitude, meetings with beings that were apparently gods… no. Tevos and the other councillors would definitely not be happy with what she had heard and said here today. She rubbed at the headache that had begun to for in her temples.

She now just had to pray that the blasted turians hadn't damned the galaxy by attacking these aliens

…

 **A/N Not gonna lie, that felt a little rougher than the previous chapters. I am gonna blame the fact that I haven't written for a little while. Hope you still enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review/Follow/Favourite as you please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N After an impressive social media campaign, I still do not own either Dragon Ball or Mass Effect**

 **Merry Christmas and season's greetings to everyone! I hope that everyone is safe and sound and that you have a great time. Seems like everyone enjoyed the last update. Hopefully this one gets you more amped up for the next.**

 **Comments:**

 **Lord Anime, random123games, frankieu, LordXaero, Mobydicks, drdeth2000, dloold87, Rakaan, WarFlower, ShortyMcCoy, .549, Fokusas, Hyper xRecon, Jinx TheBlueHairedLunatic, EntertainmentChampion, HOREB 15, KasumiKeiko, victor0606, Sage Rikudo, Guest, dlowe265, Marcelo Muniz, MB80, Sir Cookie – thank you all. Every review is appreciated. It's good to know you are enjoying it.**

 **fieryfoxpaws – there is no plan for the acrosians to be in the milky way but that doesn't mean that the councillors won't meet them somehow.**

 **Necromancy94 – yeah I hadn't ever seen it before either and it confused me that no one else had ever really used that point. It seemed rather obvious in hindsight, even if it took me a while to realise that myself.**

 **3687014 – yeah, going from powerful to powerless in less than a minute is likely going to be hard for them to handle. Pointing out hypocrisy will continue in the negotiations but not everything will be there. More will come out in later chapters. Teaching quarians to use ki is not guaranteed right now but helping the quarian immune systems isn't out of the question. Ki issue will likely change once I figure out the right way to do it. Ha, the Biotic God is always good for a chuckle. Don't think he is really going to be part of the story though. I am going to try and blend the two as evenly as possible but as that is highly unlikely I think it yes it will mostly be Dragon Ball but expanded to include the Citadel. And it wouldn't be Dragon Ball without over the top action.**

 **AdamZeeper, GatsuBerk – good to be back. Don't worry, I don't plan to give up on it. I may take breaks but I don't like leaving things unfinished.**

 **EchoSentient – Rating is T and will stay that way. Furries will exist as they do in Dragon Ball but they are only a very minor part and don't really have anything to do with the story line.**

 **On with the story! Enjoy!**

…

 **CHAPTER 8 – INTIMIDATION TACTICS**

Councillor Valern looked through the reports one more time as the hour of the meeting with the aliens… humans and saiyans, feeling a mix of excited, dubious and apprehensive.

On their own, the humans might have been manageable. They obviously used element zero based technology for their ships, though they also seemed to use powerful gravity based missiles and at least a version of direct energy based weapons in their small arms and larger weapons platforms. That was technology. It was something he could deal with, preferably through the use of the STG in attempts to… acquire it for the salarians own use. For the moment, they were mostly a known quantity. Their ships were powerful enough that even with a ratio of two to one, the odds would be in their favour in combat. As it was, the salarian researchers were attempting to discover how to use gravity as a weapon in the same way but early reports said that their best scientists were stumped at how this was accomplished without the use of eezo. So they had beyond genius level intelligence and a fascinating amount of creativity to have come up with such technology. It set his own scientific curiosity on fire as he considered the ramifications of such equipment.

So yes, the humans were advanced, strong, but manageable. Their technology was something that could be measured and adaptations made to account for it.

The problem was these saiyans.

Had Valern not met the asari ambassador, Matriarch Irissa, he would have immediately dismissed her report of meeting with the saiyans as a work of pure fiction. Something to entertain children in one of those animated small-vid series before they went to school. However, the ambassador was not a woman taken to flights of fancy. It led to her reports having the weight of credibility that couldn't be ignored.

Still, it was difficult to accept that a sentient being had the ability to transform, survive in the vacuum of space or teleport without the aid of technology. He strongly suspected the talk about gods to be made up; an attempt from these aliens to obfuscate the real reason they were able to learn their languages. He suspected that it was more likely that they had been spying on the Citadel species for a long time. It was the only logical explanation that he could come up with. There had been no asari or salarian soldiers in the turian fleet that had attacked the human planet so there was no possibility of them being interrogated and giving knowledge of their languages that way.

The biggest thing to frustrate him was the lack of discernible data. Valern was a scientist; he trusted tests and numbers more than hearsay given by unknown aliens. Yet there was nothing that he could use to find out the secrets held by these saiyans and their obviously overwhelming technological advancements. Advancements he would love to get his hands on.

The door hissed open and he looked up to see Councillor Tevos walking into his office, her serene mask back on. He privately wondered if he was going to be treated to another show of the matriarch losing her self-control. Twice in a week would set new records and would be highly amusing.

"Tevos," he greeted politely. "What brings you to my office?"

"Valern," she responded. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

He blinked then gestured to the chair opposite him. He pushed his terminal to the side but didn't close it. Tevos would already have had access to everything the report said anyway.

"So which part of the report do you wish to discuss?" Valern asked. "The abilities of the saiyans, the technology of the humans…"

"How about the words of the ambassadors?" Tevos interrupted. Valern blinked again. It was strictly out of character for Tevos to interrupt him in conversation unless there was either a good reason to or she was highly emotional.

"Indeed," he said simply. "What about them?"

She huffed a sigh and relaxed her formal demeanour. "I think you know," she said curtly. "The fact that the humans and saiyans are blaming the fiasco on the entire Council and not just the turians. That is going to haunt us when we meet with them. We need to be able to deflect the blame."

"At the cost of appearing unified to the new species?" Valern asked curiously. It was standard practice that every time a new race met on the Citadel that all member races appeared together to show that the races were a united coalition. It was a way of showing that they were willing to support each other on all levels.

On a more sinister level, it showed that the might of those races would be willing to stand together against the new races should they think of attacking. Though Valern wasn't sure that it would be enough in this case.

"I know, the ramifications," Tevos reluctantly conceded. "But this is a first, even for me. We haven't had a First Contact go so badly ever. Not even with the rachni did problems start before we started talking to them."

"Yes," Valern agreed absently, looking back at the terminal in thought. "Concerning."

"I mean, I know that we must appear united but I just don't know what we can do to appease these humans and saiyans after bombing their planet like the saiyans did," Tevos lamented.

"Don't believe that I see a problem, "Valern interrupted. "Losses for humans were comparatively minor. Deaths estimated to be less than five thousand, depending on crew levels for their ships. Damage to the planet was negligible, due to the timely intervention of the saiyans who somehow prevented the planet being bombed from orbit." Valern was still unsure how to explain that. The planet itself was real enough but how did the saiyans and humans managed to prevent the damage that should have been present from more than one hundred ships firing at the planet at the same time? He couldn't think of a satisfactory answer that went outside the laughable idea of supernatural abilities. "Saiyan losses are predicted to be limited. Less than ten. Cost for reparations should reflect this."

Tevos seemed to wilt in her chair. "Perhaps you're right," she said, sounding hopeful for the first time. Her face hardened again. "But that means we are on to our second major concern from their words."

He looked at her, his mind racing to think what it could be. There was only one logical answer. "Sparatus."

She nodded. "Sparatus. We need to find a way to contain his wounded pride."

"It won't be easy," Valern tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nearly a hundred thousand turians lost their lives there on that fool errand. Not to mention the fact that a coalition of two races managed to defeat one and a half turian fleets. This hasn't happened since the Krogan Rebellions. The primarchs and Sparatus have been making a lot of noise. It clearly offended their pride more than losing their soldiers did."

The calm veneer that had returned to Tevos' face twisted into a sneer. "I know. I had to tell him to stop the primarchs from assembling their forces in preparation to invade the human and saiyan worlds. I informed him that if the turians wish to invade the new races then they would do so alone and he was happy to do it. It wasn't until I threatened to evict the turians from the Citadel Council if they continued to act like krogan that he finally agreed to wait. Now he is going to be pushing for an excuse to go to war to reclaim whatever imaginary pride they believe they lost."

"Yes, the primarchs still seem to be assembling ships and supplies for a long, drawn out campaign, according to STG reports," Valern offered. "I have likewise informed Sparatus that the Salarian Union will not support a war if the aliens do not start one. He seemed very put out. I also worry that he will be unnecessarily antagonistic."

"Then I shall need your help to curb his attempts at justifying vengeance," Tevos said firmly. "We are looking for peace, not war. If war is unavoidable then so be it but the Council shall not be the antagonists of such a conflict."

Valern agreed and returned to his work. What he hadn't said was what the dalatrass had already proposed. After all, the genophage had already worked once…

…

Ambassador Anita Goyle stared around the bridge of the dreadnought with a feeling of mild curiosity. She had thought that it would have been busier for most of the journey to the Citadel. Instead, it was mostly people staring at different screen and pushing holographic displays. There was very little talking and it was mostly just whispered conversation by the bridge staff when they thought the captain wasn't paying attention to them.

The door behind her hissed open and a voice from someone to her left yelled out. "Admiral on deck!" all the bridge officers immediately jumped into stiff poses of attention. Those that were seated leapt to their feet and without exception, they all stared forward into space. None of them actually looked in the Admiral's direction.

"As you were," Admiral Drescher called out and the bridge crew returned to whatever their duties had been before the interruption. The admiral moved forward and stood beside Anita.

"Are you ready for this?" Drescher asked bluntly, looking straight ahead at the viewport on the far side of the bridge. The blue glow of the relay was barely visible in the distance, but it was slowly growing as the cruiser approached.

Anita couldn't help shrugging. "Of course. It's my job, after all. Are you?" she looked at the admiral.

Drescher was visible unimpressed to have been sent on this mission. As a fleet admiral it wouldn't be considered too unexpected for her to attend the meeting with the alien council. What was unusual was that she was only the fleet admiral of the Rapid Response Fleet, made up of available components of the 2nd Fleet. Normally it would be the fleet admiral of the 1st Fleet instead. However, Alliance Command had ordered Admiral Drescher to attend as the stand in military leader due to the fact she was actually able to speak the alien languages. That had taken a little explaining. Eventually Anita had interjected that it was only possible because of their saiyan allies, which Command accepted. The Admiral of the Navy in charge, Admiral Jinao, had even asked if it were possible for the saiyans to give more people the alien languages to better facilitate communication. Anita interjected and said that it wasn't the saiyans themselves that did it, but one of their allies. Moreover, their ally had said that it was a one-time deal. Jinao wasn't happy but he had no choice but to accept.

Drescher gave a grunt. "Not like I have a choice at this stage," she said. "I need to be ready. We threw the gauntlet at them during the meeting with that asari woman and I don't like to hand over my jobs to other people half done."

Anita nodded. She could appreciate that. She never liked starting a project, or negotiations, and passing them on to someone else before they were finished.

"Any word from the saiyans?" Dresher asked.

Anita nodded. "King Vegeta said that he and three others will be appearing at this meeting with the alien Council. Goku and Vegeta will be coming again and this time Prince Trunks will be joining them. He said he wanted his son to get a first-hand lesson on politics, the same way that his own father had taught him."

"Are they bringing a ship or… you know what, stupid question," Drescher muttered.

Anita couldn't help chuckling. "Yes, they are going to wait until we are on the Citadel then teleport to us directly," she confirmed.

"Admiral, approaching relay for final jump to the Widow system," a random officer called out. "ETA to transition, thirty seconds."

"Roger that," Drescher replied. "Send out the call, all hands prepare for relay transit. Take us through."

Anita watched as the relay started to spin faster. Then a blue streak of lightning shot out and impacted with the dreadnought. A moment later, it was all over.

"Admiral, confirmed arrival in Widow system," the officer called out again.

"Admiral, we have positive location on the space station," another called. "It's… wow. Uh, I am reading it as nearly fifty kilometres long and about twenty at the widest dispersion on the arms."

Anita felt her stomach flicker with anticipation. The information on the OSD that had been provided by the asari had claimed that their Citadel was that big, though she had held out a small amount of scepticism that they might have been exaggerating. Clearly not.

"Admiral!" the second officer barked out again. "I am reading combat ships on our approach vector. Same IFF as the turians that attacks Shanxi, the asari and unknowns. Total amount, estimate four thousand three hundred and twenty-eight combat vessels, judging by sensor reading of weapon emplacements, two thousand others of expected non-com variety."

Anita felt her heart tighten. More than three thousand combat vessels? That didn't sound like the arrangement of a peace treaty.

"Classifications?" Drescher barked.

"Reading twenty dreadnought class, including a big one that measures at two-point-five klicks, a thousand cruisers of various makes and the remainder frigates and corvettes. Maybe five hundred fighter craft, sir!"

Anita stared at the admiral who looked deep in thought.

"All ships, full stop!" Drescher ordered. A moment later Anita felt the deck shudder ever so slightly as the forward momentum of the dreadnought stopped dead. Someone yelled out that the escorting cruisers had followed the order and halted.

"Any response from the alien vessels?" Drescher demanded. Anita stayed quiet and moved back out of the way. This was a part of the show that she had nothing to contribute to. Didn't mean she couldn't watch from the sidelines.

"No Admiral," someone called out. "All alien vessels are at station keeping. Weapons charges at half power and staying steady without increase. Kinetic barriers are offline

Drescher nodded. "Keep weapons cold, bring barriers up to fifty percent. They know we are here. Now we play the waiting game. See who blinks first."

"Admiral! Receiving an incoming transmission from that closest dreadnought. Language appears to be turian, sir!"

Anita saw the admiral's mouth quirk a little in annoyance. "Didn't take long," she muttered softly. "Patch it through."

"Attention unidentified ship," an odd voice came through the speaker in the turian language. It sounded very different to the voice of the ambassador that had Anita had met with above Shanxi and was undoubtedly a little hostile. "You are in Council space. Please state your intentions and purpose."

"This is Admiral Kastanie Drescher aboard the Human Systems Alliance dreadnought _SSV Fuji_. We are coming in response to the invitation that was passed on by the Citadel Council Ambassador Irissa. I have with me Anita Goyle, Human Systems Alliance ambassador. Are we going to be received peacefully or should we turn back to our space and just assume that we are at war?"

Anita couldn't help but wince a little at the blunt words the admiral used. Surely such a high-ranking officer should have at least a _little_ political decorum. She was the only one to feel that way though, she noticed as she looked around and saw the blank stares of the bridge crew. It took her a moment to realise that the admiral had replied in the turian language, which was unknown to the rest of the crew. In fact, only Anita would have understood what had been said.

"Human dreadnought," the alien voice came back, "your arrival was expected. You and your escorts may approach the Citadel where a shuttle may take your party to the designated landing zone."

"Thank you but we shall not be approaching the Citadel until you power down weapons in your obvious attempt to intimidate us," Drescher said to Anita's shock. "We do not need to be here, and such immature and antagonistic actions are not convincing me to stay in system."

"What are you doing?" Anita hissed in English. It had taken a few hours of practicing switching back and forth between the languages, but she had managed to be able to do so with relative ease.

Drescher just waved her off and for a long tense moment nothing happened. Anita could only assume that there were some very heated words being exchanged between the asari and turians and whoever was in charge.

"Human vessel, we acknowledge your request," the strange voice bit out like she was forcing herself to stay somewhat civil, "however, we do have a policy of not allowing warships from foreign powers too close to the Citadel without having our systems ready to respond."

Drescher had a sneer on her aged face. "Turian, you have more than four thousand warships in system while we have five," Drescher countered. "You can easily tell that we do not have our own weapon systems charged. We have come in good faith to negotiate peace between our peoples and yet you have met us here with weapons drawn. As such, I cannot in good conscience remain in system when the other side, being yourselves, is so openly hostile. I bid you good day and shall meet you on the battlefield. Pray to whatever gods you wish on that day because you shall need it."

"Helm, turnabout to the relay," the admiral ordered in English. "We are going home."

"Aye, sir!"

The ship started its turn and Anita found herself feeling at a loss. "Why are we leaving?" she demanded. "We were invited for peace talks to prevent a war!"

Admiral Drescher raised a stiff eyebrow. "I will not allow the conversation of peace to be conducted while there is a pistol at my head," she growled softly enough so that only Anita could hear her. "This was a deliberately antagonistic attempt to get us to do something foolish."

"We _are_ doing something foolish," Anita bit out quietly. "We leave now and there will be a war. Even with the saiyan's help it is not something that we want to find ourselves in. If the saiyans choose not to fight with us then we face the loss of many thousands of lives."

"It won't come to that," the admiral said smoothly. "In fact, any second now…"

"Admiral!" a voice called out somewhere behind Anita. "All alien ship's weapons are powering down. Another transmission incoming, this time from the big dreadnought in the centre."

A tiny sly smile came over the admiral's lips. "See," she said softly. "You negotiate with politicians, _I_ negotiate with military."

"Patch it through," she called out firmly, leaving Anita feeling flat footed. She hadn't felt that out of it since she was a trainee diplomat. She didn't like it at all!

"Admiral Drescher, this is Matriarch Lidanya of the _Destiny Ascension_ ," a smooth asari voice spoke up. "On behalf of the Citadel Council, I apologise for the apparent slight that you have been offered today. I assure you that you do not need to leave the system. You are able to approach the Citadel without fear of further inconvenience."

"No, Matriarch," Admiral Drescher ground out harshly. "We shall not approach until the turian fleets have left the vicinity of your Citadel. A failed invasion of our space was bad enough, but this is the second time that they have sought conflict. While we will allow discourse between our people and the turian representatives it shall not happen while the weapons that are owned and aimed by the turian military are held over our heads in a vain attempt to show their supposed superiority. That is an insult too far."

A long pause came down the line. "The turian fleets are here by Council invitation," the asari eventually protested.

"Then they can leave by Council direction," Drescher rebutted. "We were given certain assurances of peaceful negotiations. If your politicians are as fair minded as they claim to be then they will know that no lasting peace treaties ever happen when they are compelled by arms. Send the turians home, or we will leave in a state of open war."

A short pause then the matriarch finally replied. "Please stand by, _SSV Fuji_." The line went dead again.

Anita imagined that there must be some rather furious discussion in the background as politicians butted heads with military personnel in an attempt to show who was really in power.

Finally, after about ten minutes, a different voice called out over the speaker. "Attention all ships of the Turian Hierarchy," a different but still suspiciously asari voice said. "By order of the Citadel Council you are to vacate the system and return to your regular duties. The Citadel Defence Fleet will be sufficient to ensure the safety of the Citadel. You are all commended for your diligent efforts in protecting the Citadel and our interests and people, but you are to depart the Widow system immediately."

Anita blinked and looked over at the admiral who had a visibly triumphant smile on her face.

"You see, Ambassador," Drescher said smugly. "You deal with politicians, I deal with military."

Anita nodded and turned to look at the holographic display that showed that ships were leaving by the dozen, heading to mass relays scattered on the far side of the system.

Maybe she had underestimated the admiral after all.

…

 **A/N As always, please Review and Follow/Favourite the story as you please.**

 **I know, a little evil here. So many people hoping that the Citadel would meet the saiyans here and this had nothing to do with them other than references. Well, I felt like the humans needed a chapter to show that they were not pushovers but strong in their own right. Also, this chapter was going to be longer and actually include the meeting but I am having problems writing it in a way that I am happy with so I cut it in half so that you could have a Christmas present. Negotiations will definitely happen next chapter so stay tuned! Saiyans meet the Citadel, next time on Dragon Ball Super/Mass Effect!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Pretty sure my bank tells me that I still don't own this.**

 **Hi to all of you readers. Thank you for your patience. I had originally planned on having this out more than a month ago but I had pushed myself too hard working 60-80 hour weeks and had burnt out a little. I needed to be able to get my head back in the game. Then this chapter kept taking for ages because I was trying to get reactions right and figure out which information I wanted to keep and what could be deleted. The end result is still the largest chapter in this book so far. But from here on out, updates won't be as regular as they were prior to Christmas. I will still be working on them but the new chapters will come when they are done. I am not going to force myself to complete it if it is making me lose sleep for days at a time. I hope that you are all understanding of that but the choices I am facing are to slow down and continue or keep going full pace, burn out and quit the story. 'Slow down' is my preferred choice.**

 **Comments:**

 **Ioshua, WBXtreme234, All Guests, ShortyMcCoy, Rankin de Merthyr, EvilTheLast, marcelo muniz, dlowe265, Sir Cookie, gaul1, nightmaster000, Fokusas, frankieu, EntertainmentChampion, 3697014, LordXaero, victor0606 – thank you all**

 **random123games – basically**

 **dloold87 – that is what I was aiming for. Couldn't have only the saiyans with courage.**

 **DragonBlade00 – something to think about for later chapters**

 **Sun Zelretch – haven't revealed anything yet on the genophage for this story. Only said I would consider a couple of things. Might change my mind… again.**

 **Talonsen – yeah I know, normally that meeting would have been cancelled immediately, but I just wanted something to show that Drescher was a strong leader and that humans won't be cowed. Glad you like the story though.**

 **HOREB 15 – well, I am think of something for any (x) but don't want to reveal who yet.**

 **Guest-Questioner – like I said earlier, this mostly takes place in the ME timeline but the events of DBZ timline are taken into account. As for how the years are measured, it will be done in ME timeline. Yes it is an AU of sorts. And yes, some turian bashing but not irredeemable.**

 **The Lone Swordswolf – yeah I mentioned that the furries and such will be here but they will not really take any significant part of the story, kina like it is in DBS.**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 9 – THE CITADEL**

Tevos was fuming.

Everything was already on tenterhooks as it was with the threat of war looming over their heads and despite that Sparatus had gone _behind the Council's back_ and had the primarchs send the turian First, Second, Third and Fifth Fleets to the Citadel in a display of force to intimidate the humans and their allies when they arrived. It had taken the combined efforts of Tevos and Valern to overrule the pride of the turian councillor and send the fleets back to turian space. It was the worst possible start to negotiations with the new races. It was an immediate sign of disharmony and false braggadocio to an alliance of species that had _easily_ bested the turians in combat.

She was just grateful that Matriarch Lidanya had thought to step in when she did.

The problem was that the humans and saiyans would now have an upper hand; an upper hand that they really shouldn't have had. She had not even been aware that the turian fleets had been arriving. She had locked herself in her office and had been preparing for this meeting, going over reports and eventually having a nap to make sure that she was fully alert for this momentous meeting. It hadn't helped that Sparatus had placed a hush order, claiming that Tevos would be told when she had finished her preparations. It had led to a short but vicious conversation between the two of them that had only been interrupted by the arrival of the human diplomatic party. In the moment of confusion Tevos had taken the opportunity to send the turian fleets back.

Now Sparatus was sulking. It made her want to claw her eyes out. No, not her eyes. His.

Things were finally settling down now. It had taken more than two hours for the turian fleets to leave the system, even with the large number of relays they were using, but the last ships were transitioning through the relays and the human ships would touch down in the visitors docking bay any moment now.

"Councillor Tevos," Tela Vasir said, interrupting her musings. "We just had word from Irissa's security detail. The humans have arrived."

Tevos frowned slightly. "Just the humans?" she asked. "Not the saiyans as well?"

A quick exchange later. "No, just the humans," Vasir confirmed. "Apparently the saiyans will… teleport in shortly. They are apparently waiting until they sensed the humans had landed. It should only be another few minutes, according to the human ambassador."

Those words again. Teleport. Sensing. Her deep conversation and even her subsequent melding to relive the exchange in Irissa's mind had left her unconvinced that the humans and saiyans were actually referring to technology. She thought about the fact that the mind meld was considered an ability of the asari that the other races were unable to copy. Perhaps teleporting and sensing were the abilities of the saiyans.

"I see," she said, keeping her tone neutral. "Well, if that is the case then we just need to await the arrival of the humans." In one sense it was highly annoying. The new races dock was purposely built several kilometres away from the Presidium in a tactic that would tire out the visitors on their tour before they met with the Council. She had hoped that the saiyans would have been part of it if for no other reason than to try tire them out too.

A grumbling across the table drew her attention to Councillor Sparatus, Tevos' largest headache. She had not even known that her turian counterpart had ordered the fleets here until they started streaming through the relays. Despite all his claims about it being for the protection of the Citadel, he had unwillingly let slip that he wanted the aliens to be aware of the might of the turians and the Council races as a show of force. Once the humans had made their demands that the turians leave, Sparatus had protested, claiming that it could be a trap to leave the Citadel unprotected so that the humans could attack. She had argued back and forth with him for a few minutes before Valern had obviously gotten tired of watching and had gone along with Tevos, overruling the turian.

All in all, it was almost as bad as the situation Irissa had found herself in during her own meeting. Tevos couldn't believe the stupidly trigger-happy people that wanted nothing more than to destroy. Why were so many people interested in starting a war when this was supposed to be a meeting of peace?

They had only just finished their arguing as they attempted to reconcile as much as possible in order to show a united front. It mostly worked but she was still concerned that Sparatus would shoot his mouth off in the meeting.

"Councillors, it's time," Spectre Vasir spoke up.

As one, they all stood and moved over to their places at the platform above the open area the human ambassadors would be arriving at. Below them arranged in a wide semi-circle were the ambassadors for each of the Council races, starting with the batarians on her far left, then the hanar, the elcor, the volus, the salarian, the turian with a spot for Irissa on the far right when she arrive with the humans and saiyans.

Finally, Matriarch Irissa arrived with two human women, their guards and the… four saiyans. By the Goddess, they really did look like they were all one race. One of the humans was pale skinned with head fur that went to her shoulders that was dark and flecked with grey and was dressed in an obviously military uniform with medals displayed on the left breast. The other had darker skin, nearly brown in colour, with dark head fur that was wrapped in an intricate manner around the back of her head. She was wearing clothes that were more obviously civilian which told Tevos that this was Anita Goyle the ambassador. The two humans had three guards trailing behind them, carrying odd looking pistols on their hips. The humans walked to the middle of the open area and stopped nearly in the centre of the room.

For the saiyans, three of them had dark, wild head fur while the last had a pale lilac head fur that went down to his shoulders. While she didn't want to assume too much, she could tell that the saiyans were all extremely well-muscled. But more than that, she felt something; something that she had only felt in the presence of the most powerful matriarchs. Power. The presence that they had was almost intoxicating in its intensity. While they outwardly looked similar to the humans, the hidden presence that she felt coming from them _far_ surpassed even the strongest matriarchs by several orders of magnitude.

It was both exhilarating and terrifying beyond words.

…

Anita had to admit that the Citadel was rather pretty, in a completely artificial way. Oh, it was certainly an impressive feat of architectural engineering and the placement in the nebula created a fantastic view for anyone looking out into space. The problem was that she knew it was all a lie.

The records that had been translated from the Mars archives the protheans had left behind were clear in their warnings about the true nature of the Citadel and its placement here by the reapers. The geniuses from Capsule Corp and Nova Corp were more than capable of finding that out. Had they not been on good terms with the saiyans then the alliance might have had cause to worry. Still, despite there not being an officially written up treaty, she knew that Goku and his family at least, probably Vegeta's too, would defend Earth if it ever came under such a threat. They had proven that time and again over the last two centuries. Still, they had other colonies to worry about as well so while Earth would be the obvious fall back point, the Alliance would need to be prepared to protect their own people.

That was why the Alliance had been able to convince Capsule Corp to come up with a way to weaponise their gravity systems that the saiyans used for their training, as she found out from Goku earlier in the week. They had other weapon projects that they had been working on but the details were unknown to Anita, purely because there was no need for an ambassador to be privy to military secrets.

There was a large crowd of people watching them from the moment they landed, spectators and journalists she suspected. They were behind some waist-high barriers and were staring curiously at Anita, Drescher and their three guards. A small welcoming committee was also in front of the crowd, clearly expecting them. There were two of the female asari aliens in long dresses, two lizard looking aliens that the files had said were called salarians, and two of the turians standing in the background. Anita couldn't help noticing that the turians were looking tense, clearly not happy with how things were proceeding.

"Ambassador Anita Goyle," a purple alien woman that she recognised as the asari ambassador Irissa greeted her as she stepped forward from the welcoming committee. "I welcome you and Admiral Kastanie Drescher to the Citadel." She punctuated her words with a polite little nod.

"Ambassador Irissa," Anita replied formally. "Greetings to you and your allied species on behalf of the Human Systems Alliance. We hope that our talks here can successfully create at least a peace between our governments." She gave a small nod of her own.

Anita couldn't help smiling slightly. "I thank you on behalf of the Alliance, however, we do not have the representatives from the saiyans. They will be here momentarily."

"But we haven't seen any shuttle… oh," the asari stammered looking down at her glowing wrist computer. "I forgot. How long until they teleport here?"

"They are coming," the admiral said in a slightly far off tone, obviously in mind contact with the saiyans. Anita couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit left out. "In three, two, one… now."

Four saiyans blinked into existence.

The watching aliens went a little crazy at the method of arrival and Anita saw one of the guards reach towards the pistol at the side of his hip. The flashes of cameras were nearly blinding as the journalists did their thing and Anita found herself feeling resigned at the idea that the paparazzi were the same regardless of the species. Some things were universal, after all.

She took a look at the saiyans and immediately recognised the muscular forms of Goku and Vegeta; Goku as her escort from before and Vegeta as the king who left an impression. She took a look at the other two and recognised Gohan standing in his orange gi. The last one looked different that the rest in that his hair was not black and wild but was a faint lilac colour and hung straight down to his shoulders. He was just as muscled as the others and stood tall and confident. Sure of himself. Whoever he was, if he came with the saiyans, that meant he was important and powerful.

The asari ambassador suddenly appeared slightly more nervous than she had before. "Greetings King Vegeta of the saiyans," she said bowing her head slightly in a polite gesture of greeting, not low enough to be considered deferring. "On behalf of the Citadel Council, I welcome you and your party to the Citadel. I hope that you and your people are well."

Vegeta, in a manner that didn't surprise Anita in the slightest, grunted dismissively as he looked around the giant space station. His expression was not impressed in the slightest.

"Yeah, sure," he said pinning the asari ambassador with a glare. "Let's get on with it. I have things to do and don't have the patience to spend unlimited leisure time on a sparkly tomb in space."

Anita fought very hard at hiding the smile that was threatening to break out on her face at the look of stunned horror that the purple alien was openly showing at that description of their shiny space station.

"Ah… yes… well, if you will follow me," Ambassador Irissa said, recovering her composure. "I shall lead the way with a short tour while we make our way to the Citadel Tour."

The guards behind her formed up as an escort detail and the humans and saiyans stepped up and moved forward, following the purple asari and her fellow, thus far silent, representatives.

Anita found herself walking next to Goku again. The ever cheerful saiyan was looking around with an interested smile on his face; not awed by the sights but certainly curious. His orange jumpsuit was definitely out of place with what she would have expected to have at a meeting as important as this but none of the saiyans seemed to care. Vegeta was wearing the same breastplate over a red skin-tight suit this time, his muscles seeming to be sketched into the fabric.

"Hello again Goku," Anita said, walking next to him. "How have you been?"

"Hey Anita!" Goku beamed at her. "Good to see you again. Yeah, pretty good. I have been kinda busy helping train some of the super saiyans with Gohan and Whis and Lord Beerus have been trying to get some of the other galaxies up in their strength so that we don't have to worry about King Zeno getting unhappy with us again."

Having had a small chat with Gohan after the last meeting with the aliens, Anita knew that those were some very important individuals. Hearing how casually Goku talked about them gave her perspective about how high in the metaphorical food chain he really was. It made her shiver at how much power this man really had, how much she could do with such power. She shook off those thoughts after a moment.

"Sounds intense," she said. "Uh, question though, who is the new guy?" she indicated the lilac-haired individual walking next to Vegeta.

"Oh that's Trunks. He's Vegeta's son and the crown prince. Though I guess he won't become king until Vegeta becomes a God of Destruction somewhere, so that could be another couple of thousand years."

Anita let that sink in, glad that her ambassadorial training was sufficient enough to stop her stunned expression to show through. "Oh."

The walk was slow and dull. Irissa tried to point out different places of interest to the parties, such as the statue of the krogan near the embassies. While Goku looked somewhat interested in the krogan and the other saiyans spared the monument a brief look at hearing of a warrior race, they all turned away at the hearing of the defeated aliens, obviously coming to some sort of conclusion that they were not up to the level of the saiyans. Anita started to suspect that the long walk to the Citadel tower was not just for the tour but also a way to tire out visitors before the actual meeting. Otherwise they would just have been able to take one of the shuttle cars that were flying around the place. They had passed half a dozen public terminals for them in the last half hour. But if the Citadel aliens were hoping for tired and submissive visitors at the end of the walk, which took about two and a half hours, then they would be sorely disappointed. The saiyans were clearly the absolute peak of physical fitness, the human guards and Admiral Drescher were all reasonable fit and had the discipline that had developed from spending hours doing parade drills standing at attention and Anita had spent so much time at functions spending hours upon boring hours on her feet listening to someone waffle on over unimportant matters. A couple hours of walking were not going to tire out anyone.

Finally they reached the base of the tower and entered an elevator.

"Is there anything else we need to know before we go into this meeting?" Anita asked Irissa.

"There will be a small introduction to all of the representatives of the signatory races," Irissa said casually. "They may wish for a small recap of your histories, but the general idea will be that we are here not just to introduce you to the Citadel but also to negotiate the peace treaty. Those negotiations will be in the private chamber beyond the gallery."

Anita nodded and watched through the glass window as the elevator shot upwards at impressive speed towards their destination.

The elevator stopped and they piled out, walking up several flights of stairs. Anita noticed that the human guards were looking around in awe but Drescher and the saiyans merely looked bored. Clearly as far as they were concerned, this was only a waste of time before the actual meeting.

The group finally arrived at the public gallery and there were dozens of different aliens from each of the representative species in the upper wings watching. There was an extended line on their level with one member of each race waiting, save for an empty spot in the middle where Irissa was obviously meant to go. Slightly behind and above them on a raised platform that was metaphorical in what these aliens considered their obvious place in the galaxy were three more aliens, one asari, a turian male and a salarian that she assumed was a male but had no real knowledge if it was or not. She watched as Irissa moved to take her place in the line and the three aliens

"Greetings," the purple woman said. "I am Councillor Tevos Telessia, representative of the Asari Republics to the Citadel Council. With me are Councillors Sparatus Arcelien of the Turien Hierarchy and Molen Valern of the Salarian Union. On behalf of all Council races, I welcome you to the Citadel…"

"About time you got here," Sparatus grumbled from her right. Tevos shot him a warning look.

"If you had wanted us to be here earlier then you should have set the meeting earlier. Don't blame us for your own incompetence," the armoured saiyan king grunted out, crossing his arms. "The only people who dictate times that way are superiors to underlings. We are neither to you."

Tevos frowned. She clearly had really hoped to avoid any aggressive tone at this meeting. Anita guessed she had to prevent any escalation of tensions right now.

"Well, we do thank you for attending here today," she continued, staring straight at the man. "Though it saddens us all that it comes under a cloud of sadness due to our circumstances. Below us are the various ambassadors for all client members of the Citadel community." She went through naming all the ambassadors and their species. Anita knew that she wouldn't be remembering them all today. Not that she probably needed to just yet. "Now," the asari continued, "as we have introduced ourselves, will you please do the same?"

Anita stepped forward, drawing the collective attention towards her and many surprised looks that she had chosen to speak fluently in Palava, the turian native language. "Greetings on behalf of the Humans System Alliance," she began confidently. "I am Ambassador Anita Goyle, chosen by our president, Marcus White, to represent our people at these peace talks. With me is Admiral Kastanie Drescher, commander of the Second Fleet. These are our guards." She gestured to the soldiers standing behind her.

"Welcome to you both," the salarian councillor. He turned to the saiyan quartet. "I believe that would make you the members of the saiyan race?"

Vegeta stepped forward. "Indeed. I am Vegeta, king of the saiyan people and apprentice God of Destruction to the Angel Whis. With me is my son Trunks, Crown Prince and protector of our world Mindoir; Kakarot, also known as Son Goku, the leader of our elite warriors, Defender of the Universe and of Time; and his son Gohan, Master Trainer of our elite warriors and Defender of Earth and Shanxi." Each of the saiyans nodded in turn. Goku even waved cheerfully. That man was just pleasantness personified.

The aliens murmured amongst themselves for a moment after the introductions had finished. "We welcome you to the Citadel as well, saiyans," the salarian said. "And I must say, those are certainly… interesting titles."

The turian councillor snorted derisively but didn't say anything. Vegeta and Trunk's eyes narrowed slightly as they looked at him. "Each saiyan that has a title of some kind only does so because they have earned it," Vegeta growled. "The only titles that we have used that are automatically conferred are that of king and prince. Even a duke is not a hereditary title in our culture; it must be earned."

"Then could you please explain to me the title of Defender of Time that you announced Kakarot to have?" the asari asked.

The saiyans looked at each other for a moment and obviously had a quick mental discussion before Vegeta nodded. Goku stepped forward slightly.

"Just over a hundred years ago there were some pretty powerful ki users in another galaxy that had found a way to travel through time," he said, looking up at the salarian. "The Supreme Kai sent us to look into it because they were trying to go into the past to alter different events and set up things so that they would be able to rule their galaxy as warlords and tyrants, which is forbidden by King Zeno, the king of all nine universes. They told us so how to travel through time ourselves we were able to find them but they managed to escape and head into the future. We gave chase and it went back and forward like that until we finally defeated them and their army. Because of that, Supreme Kai named me as the Defender of Time. Now there is a whole organisation that polices time travel called the Time Patrol."

The salarian's eyes bugged out at the mention of time travel. "Such technology to travel through time… it is impossible according to our own understanding!"

"Yeah well, I was taken through time a couple of times before to stop the mad Kai Zamasu from destroying his universe before then so it wasn't a first for me." Gohan and Trunks shot him a quick look that wasn't quite a glare and Goku stopped talking. Anita watched the exchange with interest. Somehow she got the feeling that it hadn't been the only other time that they had travelled through time.

The murmuring got even louder among the salarians and asari spectators.

"Clearly this conversation is creating questions that we hope that you will answer so that we may understand what you mean better. But that may be for a later time. Perhaps for now you could tell us about your individual histories?" the lizardman continued. "I am sure that we would all be fascinated by the tale of your peoples."

Anita nodded and looked over at Vegeta so see who would go first. He gave a conceding nod, indicating that she should so she took a step forward.

"Thank you," she began. "For humanity, we are a fairly new race to reach the stars. We reached our moon only about two hundred years ago. A hundred years before that, we didn't even have the technology to fly at all. We presented an OSD to the Citadel ambassador Irissa, detailing a short history of our people. It is admittedly a mixed bag of accomplishments and failures. We are an honest enough people to acknowledge many of our faults instead of burying them, only for them to come out and cause more harm at a later date.

"Human history has been littered with violence. In the last eight hundred years of recorded history, there has not been any more than twenty five consecutive years without a war of some kind being declared. In the last two hundred years we have had two full planetary wards that led to the deaths of millions of soldiers and civilians alike, and another attempted hostile conquering by an independent terrorist faction known as the Red Ribbon Army. We have learned new and better ways to kill our enemies, with more destructive means. You know all of this; it was in the information that was provided to you on the OSD. For those who have not heard it, I shall make the same historical information available to the general public before we depart the Citadel. The sad realisation is that with our history, even if the saiyans had not been in a position to aid us during the illegal assault on our people at Shanxi," she noticed that there were a few obvious winces and grumblings, "our people would have been prepared through our martial training, traditions and abilities to fight and defend ourselves to the bitter end if needs be. As the accomplished admiral next to me can attest and the turian prisoners we currently hold would agree, it would have been a costly and devastating war of attrition on your behalf and we would have fought until either we had been eliminated or you had either submitted or been destroyed as we would not allow ourselves to subjected to the bonds of servitude.

"But along with the chaos and destruction of battle and war, we carved out for ourselves cultural identities. We promoted art, education for the masses, entertainment and peace. We actually despise wars but our ways demands satisfaction in defence of either our lives or the defence of our friends. We are an admittedly contradictory people who crave peace and arm for war. We seek the beautiful things of the galaxy and take joy in family and friends, personal accomplishments and goals and successes. Our unique planet has given us an abundance of different cultures, languages and people, both human, who make up our vast majority, and furry, who have evolved from some of our other species to have sentient intelligence.

"Shortly after we started to explore our solar system we came across the saiyans who had landed on our home world and brought with them the protection to face enemies who we were not ready to face. Since that time we have had a fruitful relationship with them of mutual desires for peace and survival, as we have had far too many instances where we have come across being and governments that would seek our extinction. Son Goku, Son Gohan, King Vegeta and his son Prince Trunks have all of them spent the last two hundred years defending us from these more powerful threats."

"It was shortly after our scientists discovered prothean ruins on a planet in our solar system, along with a very significant supply of element zero that our technological focus shifted. Some of our scientists were satisfied with the idea of using the base functions to create technology straight away and be happy with that while our more reasonable and rational minds decided that the best way to proceed was to actually translate the archives first in their entirety so that we would know everything that came up. It took nearly eight years of dedicated research by some of our brightest minds, including a half saiyan researcher, but we finally had a full translation of everything that the prothean records told us. Technology, history and navigational charts were all mentioned. With that knowledge, we headed out into the mass relay system and started going expanding our worlds. We have been doing this over the last hundred or so years at a steady pace and were content to do so peacefully until we were attacked by a rather large turian force who murdered an unarmed scientist crew."

There was the distinct shifting of uncomfortable people that seemed oddly human for an alien assembly such as this.

"Excuse this one," the floating jellyfish that was the hanar ambassador, its body flashing with different lights. "But did you say that you have a _full_ translation of the Enkindlers' language?"

Anita frowned for a moment. "Enkindlers?"

"That is the hanar name for the protheans," Irissa cut in helpfully.

"Oh, I see. Yes, we are fluent in the prothean language, or at least our computer systems are. I myself am not."

That led to an enormous amount of excited whisperings. The turian ambassador, whose name she didn't really care to remember, stepped forward. "How have you managed to do this in such a short amount of time? We have dedicated researchers working for the last two thousand years or more who are still unable to compile perfect translations of the prothean language."

"And yet you have been happy to copy their technology without the hard work of understanding them?" Drescher interjected, her voice dry and cutting. "You were happy to move into their mausoleum without even learning the truth about it?"

The whispers cut off and there were many looks that were sent their way that Anita guessed were a range of surprise and consternation, going by the asari anyway.

Vegeta grunted. "Morons," he growled softly enough to only be heard by the humans and saiyans.

"Could you explain that please?" the salarian councillor, Valern, asked.

"Perhaps that conversation is best left for later," Anita cut in smoothly. "Right now we are getting side-tracked. We are basically finished with our overview of human history. We have no need for yours, as we have your summary on your OSD, but perhaps we can move on to our friends here."

Prince Trunks stepped forward, looking up confidently at the assembled politicians. "The history of the saiyans is sadly filled with holes," he began. "We know that we have been travelling through the stars for more than a thousand years and that we originated from another galaxy, though we lack specifics in both. Our original home world was named Sadala. Our surviving stories from those days agreed that we were not the most technologically advanced, though we were competent enough to have been spacefaring, but we had a system close to ours who were incredibly technologically advanced. We don't remember their name but we know that they used us for our abilities as natural ki users to provide protection for them. Unfortunately, about twelve hundred years ago, we had a civil war. One of our people had become powerful but he was not mentally stable. He led a revolution and the result of it all led to the complete destruction of our home world. The survivors were driven out by our former friends and neighbours and we had to find a new place to call home. We came to a new planet that was called Plant. Our ancestors conquered the planet and renamed it Vegeta."

A small amount of muttering from the assembled politicians over that information told Anita that thy were not particularly happy with that

"After some centuries during which our people rebuilt we were contacted and annexed by the Interplanetary Trade Organisation. It was the closest thing that we had to a multi-species government but was run completely by one family from a race called arcossian. The figurehead was known as King Cold but the day to day operations were run by a man called Frieza, King Cold's second son. They took control of the saiyan people, and about fifty other races, and used us for our strength as warriors to conquer planets and destroy the native peoples. Frieza would then come in, clean the planet up and sell it for its resources to the highest bidder."

This time the outcry from the listening politicians was much more noticeable, particularly from the blue and purple asari. The salarians were twitching uncomfortably, the turians twitching their hands like they wanted to have a weapon in it. The only ones that were not completely opposed to this were the four-eyed batarians. Going by what she had learned about the batarians from the turian prisoners on Shanxi, Anita wasn't surprised at that.

"How could you do such a thing?" one of the ambassadors one their level cried out. It was the jellyfish-looking one, the hanar. Anita had already forgotten its name.

Trunks just shrugged. "While our people were strong, we were not the strongest ones in the universe at that time. Frieza on his own was far more powerful than entire rest of the saiyan species combined. But we know that you are not so clean-handed yourselves. After all, taking over a species and using them to fight for you to wipe out another race… isn't that the same thing that the salarians did to the krogan and the rachni?"

There was more uncomfortable shifting as the politicians did that. Clearly they had not expected Trunks to have that information. It certainly wasn't on the OSD that had been provided by Irissa.

"We were similar to the krogan in that way but at the same time, we were not even as equal as they were to you. We were not an uplifted race of warriors given our own identity and government. We were slaves to a private organisation. We did our jobs or we were killed without mercy.

"After several decades of this, some of our people were becoming unhappy with our roles as slaves. We were tired of being used to cause genocide after genocide, done on the whims of a madman. Our adult warriors were being killed. Our children were being sent to destroy new worlds…"

"Excuse me," the salarian ambassador, Linron, interrupted. "Did you say children?"

"Yes," Trunks replied evenly. "Under the rule of King Cold it became standard practice to test every new born child for their power levels. If a child still had their tail and was able to transform then they were sent off in a specially designed ship that would provide them with enough nutrients for a few months journey and they would be sent to a new sufficiently weak planet and wait for their transformation to their Oozaru form. They would then transform and destroy any and all inhabitant and then be taken back in once the second wave arrived to take over the clean-up.

"So our people had become tired and displeased with this practice and had discovered that Frieza was afraid of us. He was afraid that one day one of our people would be able to transform into a super saiyan and would be strong enough to resist him. So one day, he flew his ship to our planet and destroyed it and everyone on it. The asteroid field that was left had no rocks larger than a few square metres."

Another outcry of shock and disbelief. Anita noticed the turian councillor though. He was staring at Prince Trunks and had folded his arms. She didn't know anything really about turian body language but she had a feeling that he wasn't buying the story. Anita had to admit though that if she didn't know better by now that she would have trouble believing it.

"The only people who were still alive were a few warrior teams, a couple of children who had been sent away to other worlds and the peaceful non-combatants who worked in meat processing facilities throughout Frieza's empire. What had once been billions was now down to less than two million.

"We found refuge with another race, known as the namekians, who sheltered our remnants on their world and showed us nothing but compassion, realising that the work we had been involved with was out of our hands. Some of our people had settled on Earth before planet Vegeta was destroyed and a small number of us lived on Earth and protected it. Eventually, Frieza was defeated in combat by Goku here on a battle that led to a planet being destroyed. The people were safely evacuated before that happened and Goku was able to flee before its destruction. Somehow Frieza survived due to the fact that arcossians don't need to breathe air and so can survive in space, and managed to come to Earth with the plan of getting revenge on Goku and his family. It was there that I defeated him and killed him before Goku arrived."

A palpable sense of relief passed through the listeners. Anita got the feeling that not many truly believed what was being said but they were at least captivated by the story. She certainly was.

"Some years passed and we settled onto a new home world, this time one that didn't have a native people on it. We have been in involved in many different conflicts over the last two centuries. The Kais that rule the universe and the God of Destruction have deemed us useful in protection against the powerful warlords of various strengths around the universe. We were proclaimed as worthy of their interest. Mostly though, we are rebuilding our people and creating a home for ourselves, while King Vegeta, Master Goku, Master Gohan and myself get ready for the next Tournament of Power with the other eight universes…"

"Oh come on!" Sparatus burst out angrily. "What do you people take us for? This nonsense you have been spurting out about power and kais and gods. I can't believe that you are wasting our time on such drivel!"

"Sparatus!" the purple asari councillor spat out. "You do not speak that way to dignitaries like this! I agree that it is hard to believe but…"

"Hard to believe?" Sparatus interrupted incredulously. " _Hard to believe?!_ Tevos, this is the biggest load of talon rot I have ever heard!"

A heavy and powerful pulse of energy suddenly crackled all electronics in the vicinity, cutting off all further outbursts. Anita looked at the saiyans and saw that Vegeta's hair was rustling slightly. Even without a breeze.

"Drivel?" he growled softly, his voice dangerous. "Nonsense? You spit on our history, our abilities and our struggles without even a clue of how small this pathetic little galaxy is compared to the struggles we have faced."

Sparatus was apparently either more courageous or more stupid than Anita would have thought possible for someone in a position of authority to recognise a threat in a diplomatic meeting. He crossed his arms defiantly. "Apparently those struggles weren't that great if you are as powerful as you claim," he grunted.

Another powerful pulse of energy flooded the area, like the wind of a mighty hurricane, bustling any who felt it pass by. Anita almost felt herself being pushed hard enough to fall over and she noticed that Goku and Gohan had moved closer to stand between her and Drescher and Vegeta, who had started to glow faintly.

After another second or so, Vegeta slowly took to the air, floating upwards and moving slowly towards the turian stopped a mere two metres in front of him and now on the same level, five metres above the ground. A few more guards either reached for pistols this time or turned on their wrist computers and started to aim them at Vegeta, only for the pistols to all break and the computers to all spark with electrical discharge and falter.

Vegeta stayed still in the air, glaring directly into the turian's face. The unseen power that he was letting out was palpable, creating an artificial wind and pulsing out a tangible pressure that everyone of all species could feel pushing them away from the floating saiyan.

"Your idiocy is no longer amusing," Vegeta growled, the wind coming of him beating faster as he started to exude more power. "I am now tired of your voice and your lack of respect. If you speak again, I shall be tired enough of your face that I will be more than tempted to remove it from these negotiations."

The purple asari standing closest to the glaring pair gasped but didn't say anything. The lizardman behind her looked like he was watching a game of tennis as his head continuously went back and forth between the two. Anita noticed how tight both appeared to be holding onto the hand rails in front of them to prevent them being blown away.

"You wouldn't dare," the taller alien said mulishly. Anita couldn't help feeling a little respect at the fact that he wasn't curled into the foetal position on the floor in fear. She certainly would have been terrified at the obvious hostility that the saiyan was showing the turian.

Though maybe that's because she knew what the saiyan could actually _do_ that meant she was wiser than the councillor. Regardless, Anita couldn't help but be both worried and grateful. Worried about how this threatening behaviour was causing the rapid deterioration of any chance of peace. Grateful that the power Vegeta was putting out wasn't being aimed at her.

"Wouldn't I?" Vegeta said in a harsh whisper that carried clearly to everyone present. He slowly raised his arm and raised it directly into the turian's face. A tiny ball of energy started to form in his hand, glowing brightly. No one moved out of fear. To Anita it was as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen. The tension was the only thing that was thicker than the power Vegeta continued to put out that was now nearly strong enough to make her feel like she was pushing through a hurricane force wind. The guards in the area all raised their weapons to aim at Vegeta, only to find that their weapons all mysteriously broke in half like the pistols had before. Almost like someone had snapped it faster than they could see.

"Vegeta!" Goku called out sternly, standing strong against the power of Vegeta. Anita noticed with no small envy that the only ones who were unmoved were the other saiyans. "Don't."

As if the tone of Goku's voice was a more direct warning, Vegeta pulled back from the turian slightly. Then he glared at the turian and slowly moved his arm and pointed out to the side and fired the small glowing ball of his energy.

The small glowing ball, barely larger than a baseball, flew away at incredible speed and travelled past the boundaries of the Citadel, zooming out far into space in moments. Anita noticed that every single being regardless of race stared after it as it raced out into the nebula, far away from any of the spaceships or mass relays that were floating in the area.

Nobody, not even the turian councillor, noticed Vegeta clench his fist.

The violence of the explosion far surpassed anything that Anita had witnessed in either real life or through video, save for the brief opening of the Cell games that she had witnessed before the camera had cut out due to energy overload. It was a maelstrom of energy and fire and even from the distance of more than a thousand kilometres it rattled the Citadel, bringing screams out of every single purple alien woman and most of the rest. The ambassadors all gaped up at Vegeta where he was floating, now surrounded by a glowing white haze. Their fear was apparent though as their bodies were all clearly shaking. Half of the remaining spectators had fallen to the floor and were doing their level best to crawl away from the glowing saiyan still floating in front of the councillors.

Anita felt no small amount of pride that neither she nor Admiral Drescher had so much as flinched at the display of power and ability the saiyan king had given. Despite the fact that it was the first time she had personally witnessed it, she knew that the saiyans were _far_ more powerful than that little light show had proved.

"Your mistake," Vegeta's low growl brought every single person's attention back to him as he now stared calmly at the turian councillor with his arm now back at his side, "is that you think you matter. You don't matter. Not to me or any saiyan. You have lots of pieces of metal in space and think yourself mighty. Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy to control it and increase it to the point where they can destroy planets with ease. The four of us here have each got enough power to destroy damn near the entire universe separately. Together we could do it without a challenge. And you, who are clearly so ignorant of any of the challenges that we have faced to save the universe from capitulation to tyrants like Frieza or from simply being erased from existence by King Zeno, think yourself strong and brave enough to insult us and call us liars and deceivers to our faces instead of searching for truth. You are less than nothing. You are no more than a child who can barely wipe itself clean. You put your ancestor's boots on and call yourself grown up." He grunted in disgust. "You're no warrior. You're barely even a man."

"Vegeta," Goku called again into the silence, drawing many eyes away from the ongoing confrontation. Anita noticed that an entire conversation was played out in that one word. In the distant background, sirens could be heard over the Citadel.

Vegeta's head twitched ever so slightly towards Goku; the only outward sign that he had listened to him. He slowly floated back to the human/saiyan delegation stood, the white glow no longer visible as the power died down. He turned and faced the councillors.

"Hear me now," he said, his voice raised so that everyone in the area could hear him. "As king of the saiyan people, I declare that you are not worth my time. We shall not be signing on to become members of your stunted and short-sighted community. We are not at war with you but if you attack either us or the humans then we will be until you either submit or become extinct. We have our alliance with the humans but they are free to join you if they wish to do so without negatively impacting on our existing partnership with the understanding that our friendship comes first. I will assign a member of my race to any embassy or political station that is granted to the humans so as to inform you of any news or threats that we come across that may concern you but they will be completely independent and answerable only to me." He gave out an impressive sneer as he looked back at the turian councillor. "They _might_ also accept a sincere, grovelling, _public_ apology." He turned and looked at his fellow saiyans. "Gohan, Kakarot, stay with the humans and make sure they get away safely after they finish their negotiations. You have my permission to take all necessary steps to prevent their harm and that of all other humans on this blasted Citadel. Trunks, with me." He stared up at the councillors one last time. The asari in particular was gawking. "I will waste no more time on these weak races." With that he put two fingers to his head and blinked out of the area, Trunks following a moment later.

Dead silence followed the departure of the saiyan king as the gathered dignitaries stared in complete and utter shock, clearly trying to sort out the last few minutes. Even the floating jellyfish didn't have flashing lights. Anita looked around and knew she had to take advantage of the situation. This was her forte. She could play these unsettled aliens.

"So," she said, stepping forward and looking up at the councillors, hiding a smug smile. "Now that you have insulted and denigrated the most powerful mortals in our entire universe, shall we begin actually negotiating the Alliance-Citadel peace treaty? Or should we just leave before you call off your security forces?"

…

 **A/N Please Review/Favourite/Follow as you like.**

 **I took a little liberty there on how the Time Patrol started but it wasn't too much. I also tried to keep responses as realistic as possible, according to the characters that we see from the anime/games. I know that it probably was more DBS than ME in their reactions but I tried to keep it accurate. Hope you enjoyed the read. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Standard disclaimer of ownership**

 **WOW! The response to that last chapter was awesome! I am glad that so many of you enjoyed it. And yes, for those that mentioned it, I tried to keep Vegeta's reaction and rant about as real to his character as I think he would be. Unless I specifically say, I try and keep the characters as close to their original selves, personality-wise, as possible. After all, they are the characters that we grew attached to, enjoy, love and laugh with/at.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed the chapter. 67 reviews since I last updated! That is a record for me. Obviously I am not going to be able to reply to everyone in the AN but thank you to all of you. I am glad you liked it so much. I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Comments:**

 **Everyone who commented, thank you so much. I read and appreciate every review, even the ones who don't particularly like parts of the story. It lets me know where I stand.**

 **Mteran305 – I'm a man. Thanks for the sentiment.**

 **Guest – Goten, Pan, a couple of others like Jiren will feature in the story but not sure to what extent.**

 **ShortyMcCoy – there will be at least one, yes.**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 10 – NEGOTIATIONS**

Valern was concerned.

This whole meeting had not gone any near as well as he had, admittedly rather optimistically in hindsight, hoped it would. They had already lost the chance to gain an ally to the Citadel, thanks to the outright stupidity and stubborn pride that Sparatus had forced down their throats. The man was so utterly convinced in the superiority of the turian navy that he refused to see what was directly in front of his face. And it had made the turian change his trousers in the intermission.

The saiyans were far more dangerous than anything they had yet seen.

Valern wished it wasn't true. He wished that he could disbelieve what the data and his eyes showed him. He couldn't though. It wasn't in his nature to hold to false hopes that way. His time in the STG as a science officer wouldn't allow it. The implications of what these saiyans could do was staggering.

He had initially thought it might be nothing more than a clever hoax. That was, until the STG sent a report on to him discretely about whatever that light ball was that caused the explosion. He had thought it might just be a light trick out to a pre-set explosive device. The STG report contradicted this completely. Though they were unable to fully explain _what_ the energy was that they had seen, the conclusion was that the same form of energy was also registered in the light itself and that it was sufficient enough to cause the explosion.

And King Vegeta had fired that little ball of light out of his _hand_.

So either the saiyans were extremely advanced artificial constructs, or they were aliens with talents and power that far surpassed anything the Citadel Council had ever seen. And now Sparatus had gone and insulted them.

The turians would be pushing for war after this, he knew. Regardless of the outcome of the talks with the humans the turians would want to pacify the saiyans and force them into submission. Regardless of the outcome of the talks, which were now in dire need of stabilising, he realised as Councillor Tevos was ordering all responding fleet and security forces to stand down, while Sparatus was glaring unhappily at the saiyans that remained, the turians would want a war. If for nothing else than to prove their superiority.

Valern wouldn't be supporting it on behalf of the Union, he knew. There were far too many unknown variables in this to be able to think of having a war with the saiyans. The STG would be doing what it could in the meantime to get information but there was obviously not going to be too much if the saiyan king had declared that there was not going to be any treaty signed between their people and the Citadel. There was a multitude of other, less likely, scenarios that could be considered but none really seemed likely. Even if this teleporting thing that the saiyans were doing was technological, which he was not sure of any more after that little energy ball display, there was no physical evidence that he had seen that was visible to be scanned by anyone who might have been able to get an omni-tool close enough to try. And if the teleporting was due to their abilities and not technology… there was no known way to stop them from going wherever they went. It was a security headache of massive proportions. It also was a reason that he was rethinking another 'solution'.

The genophage.

With the krogan, the genophage had been simple. Sabotage the Shroud on Tuchanka and spread it that way. Doing the same to the saiyans would be an issue on how to disperse it. But even if they could manage it, there was the problem of retaliation. There had been no way or the krogan to attack a turian or salarian world without being able to force their way through the defences and that would have led to heavy losses. If the saiyans could just teleport to a new planet and start destroying everything in sight, there was no way to prevent their wrath being rained down on them. That was something that the salarians would not be happy with. The dalatrass would take some convincing, but Valern knew that staying neutral towards the saiyans was within the best interests of the Union at this time. That may change later but for now, there was no harm in extending a frond of mutual peace.

As long as Sparatus didn't mess it up again.

…

Gohan stood behind Ambassador Goyle, staring around the small room. To the ambassador's left was the admiral, Drescher, who was glaring at the three Council aliens as they shuffled around doing things and ordering a full retreat of all Citadel Security forces that had been making their way to the Tower. It had taken half an hour of ordering and growling back and forward between the councillors as the turian was determined to have them all considered a terrorist threat because of what Vegeta had done, which was classic Vegeta behaviour, Gohan though ruefully. The asari was far more concerned with keeping what little peace that was salvageable as best as she could and the salarian was standing there just watching. Going by the information that he had gained from the turian prisoners over at Shanxi, that didn't seem out of character. The consensus that they had received was that the salarians never ran in head first. They always waited until they had enough information to go on. The information that they had received about the genophage was worrisome though. He didn't fancy a disease that would be able to effectively neuter an entire species. Something like that with the numbers the saiyans currently had would be a death sentence to them.

Thankfully, if the salarians were ever either brave, desperate or stupid enough to try and do that to the saiyans, they could just use the dragon balls to remove it. The question then is how many worlds would Vegeta destroy before he was satisfied with the vengeance that he would crave. It was entirely possible that he would seek the eradication of the entire salarian species. Hmmm, he thought to himself. I should probably say something at this meeting. Just so they don't think themselves too clever and try and unleash that on Mindoir.

He looked at his human contemporaries. Ambassador Goyle was calm and slightly smug as she stared at the councillors, waiting for them to be ready. Admiral Drescher had a hard, serious look on her face. She had argued quietly with the ambassador that they should retreat and have any further discussions on a human ship in neutral space. Goyle had argued that leaving now would guarantee war and the only way to prevent future hostilities was to finish this here, so long as the Council races stopped their security forces. Vegeta sending that ki blast had really done a number on the aliens and trust was currently in short supply. As a result, after a quick mental conversation, his dad had gone back to the human spaceships to protect them if necessary. They had agreed that Goku should do it because of all Goku's many talents, diplomacy was not one of them.

That's what Gohan was for.

Not that he expected there to be any need for him to be particularly diplomatic today. Vegeta had already decreed that there was going to be no alliance between the Council races at least until after a massive apology from the turian councillor and Gohan didn't find that likely any time soon. The man had oozed arrogance on a level with Frieza. The only difference was that Frieza could back up his arrogance with power. Or, he had been able to before his death nearly fifty years before. The old warlord had finally succumbed to old age and died of natural causes in a galaxy far, far away after a truce had been settled between the saiyans and Frieza after that first Tournament of Power. As a result, no races went extinct and Frieza didn't have to worry about Goku turning up to stop him.

A small cough from the salarian councillor brought Gohan's focus back to the table. The asari was sitting with a tight expression, obviously desperate to avoid any further conflict. The salarian just looked blank. Gohan was having a hard time reading his face. The turian was obviously not very happy. His arms were folded tight against his chest and the mandibles on his face were clenched.

"Now that we are all here and ready," the salarian, Valern, began, "allow me to say that on behalf of the Council and our associated races that we are glad that the Human Systems Alliance was willing to stay for further negotiations. We, I believe, are all anxious to avoid further bloodshed."

Anita gave a small sly smile. "Yes, I imagine that we all wish to avoid future conflict. As such, on behalf of the Alliance, I thank you for calling off your security forces so expeditiously so that we could continue these negotiations."

"Of course," Tevos said, speaking from her place in the middle. "Now, shall we first begin with…"

"Reparations for loss of life and material suffered by the Alliance at the hands of the Council forces," Drescher cut in harshly.

The purple alien looked a little put out for a moment before she nodded. "Indeed. Would you happen to have an estimate of what you are looking for in terms…?" She stopped as her wrist computer pinged. She brought out the file and let it display at the terminal on the table.

"This figure… will be hard to meet," Tevos continued haltingly. The unassuming number three was not the issue. It was the twelve zeros that followed it directly afterwards, without a decimal point to break it up.

"Then you should have thought about that before you illegally invaded human space and took human lives," Drescher growled. "You are asking us how much a life is worth. Well, we look at the pain and suffering of each member of the families who will wake up each day knowing that their loved ones are not coming home because some tyrant butcher with the authority of your Council decided to make a grab for territory. This is the number that we have come to as a satisfactory recompense."

The turian grumbled a little but didn't speak out. Gohan assumed that he had basically been censured by his allies and was on a short leash. It made sense to him. Gohan wisely chose not to say that the humans that had died would be brought back to life once they used the dragon balls. After the behaviour and attitude of the turians, Vegeta had sent a mind message that demanded that the turians that had died basically stayed dead.

"Still, this is indeed a very large number," the salarian said. "Three trillion credits is enough to bankrupt several of our smaller client races."

"Then isn't it lucky that you can spread it among so many races," Goyle spoke up. "But only _if_ half of that sum comes directly from the turian government. After all, we can all accept that they were the largest culprits in this massacre."

Gohan thought it was rather clever. Using a variety harsh words to emphasise again and again how bad the other side screwed up. He wouldn't be surprised if Goyle and Drescher worked as a team more often.

"That is too high a sum for us to pay!" the turian, Sparatus objected. "We lost far more soldiers and ships than you did at, allegedly, this saiyan's hands…" He gestured towards Gohan with his claw.

"And you can only blame yourself for attacking us in the first place!" Drescher snapped back. "We didn't attack you, we didn't send our troops to your world. We didn't fire on you without even sending a message declaring our intentions. We didn't order hundreds of space ships to invade your planets. And when you fled, we didn't chase you down, as your ships did to ours. We let your people escape with their lives! So yes, you will pay that sum and be damned grateful that the saiyans _were_ there to stop the orbital bombardment of a garden world, _which is a direct violation of your own laws_! Otherwise, we would be demanding much more."

"Yes, I wonder how your own peoples would react if they knew that the turians were willing to act to save face," Goyle stepped in, her voice calm and slick. "How many of the asari, the volus, the batarians would protest the continued placement of the turians as your peak military body if they had to fear such bombardment. You need to realise that you are not only repaying lives. You are buying silence."

The asari looked stricken at those words. The salarian sat up straighter, if it was possible, while the turian became even more clenched up at that. Gohan was impressed with how the human representatives were doing so far.

A small sigh escaped the lips of the asari woman. "Very well," she conceded. "The number is acceptable. Three trillion credits paid in full, half of which will be paid directly from the Turian Hierarchy."

"Now wait just a minute," Sparatus squawked.

"No Sparatus!" Valern snapped back. "This number is acceptable. Maybe it will teach the turian people to think first before they act."

Sparatus grumbled and sat back in his chair.

The meeting continued for another ten minutes on a number of other grievances that were hashed out. Gohan stopped paying any real attention and let his mind wander to the training regime he needed to get the new super saiyans on. The first thing was to help them control the new arrogant attitudes that came with the transformations. Let them find a way to get their minds back to normal. Otherwise, it would cause issues as these powerful fighters believed they were the top dogs and went about trying to prove it. That was one of the reasons that Gohan was the trainer for the super saiyans. He had needed to give a few some rather painful reminders that they were still far below their leaders. It was a lesson in humility that got beaten into them quickly.

"And now we will go to territory," Goyle announced, bringing Gohan out of his thoughts. A holographic map of the galaxy was brought up by the admiral. There were only three colours on it, grey was the largest part, covering most of the galaxy. A small but significant area was covered in blue. A much smaller area was turned red.

"The blue colour marks the human territory that we claim within our borders," Goyle continued. "The red are the systems that fall within the saiyan's territory." There were more systems than Gohan expected to see there. He would have to make sure that Vegeta knew about it later.

Valern fiddle with his own wrist computer and another map filled joined the first on the table. A few more taps and the new map filled with colours too. "These areas represent the current locations claimed by the members of the Citadel, with the exception of this area." He highlighted a small area in brown. "This is a race known as the yagh. Their world is declared off-limits and there is an active quarantine zone around the planet."

"Why?" Gohan asked, speaking up for the first time.

Valern and the asari both looked at him for a long moment, though only the surprise on Tevos's face was noticeable. "We met with their world during a routine exploration," Valern replied. "A peaceful contact, or so we thought. We sent down a peaceful delegation to begin communications with them. None survived."

"What happened?" Goyle asked.

Valern looked at her for a long moment. "The peace envoy were eaten."

Gohan couldn't help a small grimace. Yeah, he wouldn't mention that one to Vegeta. Or maybe he would. It could be a good training run for the kids that were being trained by Pan.

"I see," Goyle said, her tone one of forced calm. She looked a little sick.

"I do see an issue here," Tevos spoke up, staring at the two maps. "The Alliance is claiming territory that the batarians are also claiming in the Attican Traverse. There is significant space here that the batarians have claimed exploration rights to that the Council granted them nearly a century ago."

"I see," Goyle said, thoughtfully. "Could you overlap the areas that would be contested on our map?"

Valern fiddled with his wrist and a new yellow section came up covering nearly half of the existing blue space on the human's map.

Gohan didn't fail to notice that the entire red area that indicated the saiyan territory was swallowed up by this new yellow area.

The human representatives shared a look, significant look. "We already have significant investments and actual planets in this area," Ambassador Goyle said slowly. "We will not be willing to give them up if you didn't have the foresight to think that this area of space may have already been claimed by a third party, such as us."

"No, no," Valern said. "All exploration contracts do indeed contain clauses that show that give a full retraction of rights if another race is found to be living in the area. The problem is that after nearly a hundred years, the batarians will have already expended significant cost to explore and assign mining leases."

"Well, this area now belongs to both the human and saiyan races," Goyle said firmly. "If you wish to avoid conflict, I would encourage you to impress that upon them."

"That may be more difficult than you would like," Sparatus spoke up for the first time since his initial outburst. "Batarians are stubborn. They will likely ignore us and attack your assets in the Traverse in order to encourage you to leave it to them."

Gohan frowned at that. It would definitely be information to pass to Vegeta.

"And you won't be able to stop them?" Drescher asked, her tone sceptical.

The turian grunted. "Contrary to what you seem to think, the Council does not run a dictatorship here. We do not force compliance. We do expect our member species to have a mite of honour. The batarians are the exception but they are smart enough to get around the treaties by hiring mercenaries and slavers to do the job for them. They do it in such a way that tracking the attacks back to the Hegemony is… difficult."

"Councillor Sparatus speaks the truth," Tevos said. "Many times our own colonies and envoys have been attacked and our people taken but we have no definitive way to prove that the batarians are behind the attacks. So, while we will tell the Hegemony that the exploration licences are revoked due to there being two races living in the proposed area, they will likely attempt to drive you out regardless."

Gohan exchanged a quick look with the admiral and gave her a tiny nod. Her frown lessened slightly as she turned back to the Council aliens. "They are welcome to try," she declared. "But they may not like the consequences."

The negotiations continued on for another hour and Gohan was well and truly bored now. He cleared his mind and went through his meditation techniques to prevent himself from focussing on the boredom but with Vegeta's declaration there wasn't much for him to do other than stand here listening to the Alliance representatives talking. They refused a trade on military technology. Domestic technologies would be decided on a case-by-case situation. None of it was of interest to Gohan. He was almost tempted to have a mind reading conversation with the other guards to ask them how they were coping but he didn't. He had the feeling that the guards probably wouldn't be interested in having a mind chat, in case they had a few secrets they wanted to keep, he had learned that from Videl after watching a few spy movies together on date night, and Gohan wasn't the type of person to use his telepathy just to snoop around.

Things finally seemed to be wrapping up. The humans had agreed to a non-aggression treaty with the Citadel but they would not be joining their galactic community at this stage. They did agree to it being a possibility in the future but that currently the situation was not one that the human government would consider.

"Before we conclude this meeting," the purple asari alien said, "there are a couple of points that we have heard but we were hoping that you could clarify."

The admiral and the ambassador looked at each other for a moment. "Ask and we will consider answering," Drescher finally said. "The worst that will happen is that we will say no, I suppose."

The asari councillor nodded. "The first one is actually for you, Son Gohan," she said, looking straight at him. Gohan stared back, raising an eyebrow in a gesture of polite curiosity. "We have heard reports of the saiyan people transforming from ambassador Irissa. Can you tell us what that means?"

It seemed like an easy question to Gohan, and they _had_ mentioned it when they first met the asari above Shanxi. "Sure," he replied. "When a saiyan has enough power and they are preparing for battle they are able to break through their normal level slightly and our bodies transform to allow access to a greater amount of our ki energy. We can build up our energy so much in this form, which is my lowest form, but at some point it will reach a level that my body won't be able to go beyond. Once I transform, I can go beyond my base form limit."

"Would you mind if we ask to see this transformation?" the lizard Valern asked eagerly.

Gohan looked around the room. It was quite large. While smaller than the meeting chamber it was still larger than the docking bay had been. It looked like it was fairly sturdy as well. He shrugged. "Sure. Though I would recommend that every stand back. As none of you have built up your ki reserves, if you are too close you may find yourself being pushed aside a little. As we told the Ambassador Irissa, anytime we transform, a small amount of energy is released. I wouldn't want for anyone to be hurt by accident."

After a short moment when everyone moved to the other side of the table and Gohan backed away to give himself a bit more space. Then he built up his ki and transformed to super saiyan. The golden glow of aura surrounded him as his hair shot upright and turned golden yellow and his eyes turned a shade of turquoise.

"This is a super saiyan transformation," he said to the mostly stunned group. Tevos in particular looked astonished and her jaw had dropped wide open. "In this form I can use significantly more energy than in my base form. The next transformation is this."

He charged up his energy further and went to SS2. His hair stood up straighter and looked sharper. His visible muscles actually became leaner and the golden aura was now crackling with electricity. The energy release at this transformation actually knocked over the chairs on his side of the table and pushed the table back half a metre.

"Outwardly, this form doesn't look all that different to the first level of super saiyan but it still let me use a lot more energy than the first transformation does by a long way," he explained to his dumbfounded audience. He noticed that only the admiral was not staring in avid fascination. She was looking far more calculating in her expression. Tevos on the other hand was staring at him like a dehydrated woman at an oasis. It was kind of freaking him out a little.

"There is another level beyond this for regular ki but I won't show that here. The energy release might be too much. But there is another transformation that I will show you and that uses a different form of ki: god ki. It's the same energy that the kais have access to and allows the saiyans that can use it to transform to a level called super saiyan god."

With that he charged up the ki and immediately his hair and aura turned a bright blue colour. He noticed that the turian and the salarian's faces lit up in recognition. Clearly they had heard about it from his attack on the turian fleet at Shanxi. Tevos was staring at him with eyes wide and glittering.

"This is a level that we call super saiyan blue. It is actually the second level of transformation using god ki. It doesn't look too different from the other transformations, but it is far more powerful than the normal ki and has a few interesting side effects that we didn't realise when we reached this level. For instance, we heal much faster and can survive far more damage. We also seem to have either stopped aging or age so slowly that it is nearly impossible to determine how long we will live."

With that he powered down back to his base level. "I can also survive in space as long as I can hold my breath while in that form… as the survivors from the turian fleet can attest."

The turian councillor growled viciously. " _How dare you!_ " he bellowed.

"Sparatus!" both the asari and salarian councillor's barked together. "Stop taking false offence to cover your lost pride," Valern continued in a biting tone. "Comport yourself with the dignity required by a member of the Citadel Council or you will be asked to depart! He said nothing offensive, only offering witnesses to prove that he is capable of doing what he said. You have heard far worse from the batarians now stop being foolish, or do you need a reminder of what King Vegeta showed us?"

At that statement the turian visibly flinched and shrank back for a second before composing himself. It was enough though for Gohan to see that the alien had been more affected by what Vegeta had done to him than he was probably wanting people to see. It was the same look of fear that Gohan had seen on the faces of many of the turians prisoners on Shanxi when he had interviewed them.

A long silence filled the room as everyone started moving back to their seats. The seats on the human side needed to be picked up and the human soldiers did that, making a show of dusting them off for the admiral and ambassador before the humans took sat down.

"Now," Ambassador Goyle said, breaking the awkward silence. "You said that you had another question?"

The three councillors looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. Eventually, the asari nodded to the other two.

"Yes," she said, looking back to the humans. "We have heard from King Vegeta and yourselves that you have referred to the Citadel as a tomb or a mausoleum several times. What do you mean by that?"

Gohan watched as the admiral and the ambassador exchanged an incredulous look. Gohan knew he felt the same. Once the Mars Archives had been decrypted it had been no secret to the humans or the saiyans what the Citadel really was.

"Are you telling us that your people have been using the Citadel for more than two thousand years in the case of at least two of your races, and a thousand years in the case of the turians, and you still haven't learned anything about the history of the protheans?" Goyle asked sceptically.

"We have learned many things from the artefacts that the protheans left behind," Valern spoke up. "However, we do admit that much of their history is still a complete mystery to us. We do not even have a complete language guide to them yet. What little we have comes from engravings, the odd sign and the extremely rare pieces of working prothean tech. however, those rare pieces do not contain full uses of the prothean language and our translations have sometimes been found to be incorrect later."

"And none of you wondered why it is that you have been unable to find any working prothean technology, despite the OCD you gave us said that the protheans had a large empire and claimed that they created the Citadel and the relays," Admiral Drescher continued dubiously. "And no one thought to ask why there was no other working space stations, satellites or other computer systems?"

Another look was exchanged between the three councillors. This time, they clearly looked uncertain, going by what Gohan could read from Tevos's face. He had a hard time reading the salarian and he was still learning the more subtle expressions on the turian's face.

"There have been theories," Tevos admitted. "But at this time there is nothing definitive. We cannot say for sure what happened to the protheans and where they went."

Drescher snorted. "Well, then, let us clear that up for you. The protheans are all dead."

The aliens gawked at her for a long moment. "You are certain?" Sparatus finally asked.

"Oh yes," Drescher replied. "And to further correct your mistakes and misconceptions: no they didn't build the mass relays or the Citadel."

The three aliens looked like someone had hit them over the head with a mallet. "Then who did?" Valern asked eventually.

"The same people that killed them," Drescher stated simply. "A machine race the protheans called the reapers."

"The reapers?" Tevos repeated. "None of our records have ever mentioned them. Who were they?"

"You mean, who _are_ they?" Goyle cut in. "They are a race of sentient machines that come into the galaxy every fifty thousand years and wipe out the species that are living here. They spend a few decades doing that until everyone is dead, then they clean up the Citadel and disappear. The protheans were quite clear on that from the evidence they found of the main race that ruled the galaxy in the cycle before them, a people called the inusannon. The Citadel is a trap that is left behind at the end of each cycle and in no instance has a race failed to fall for it. The protheans had their government here. They were all killed here along with their emperor before the reapers moved on and took them world by world until they were extinct."

"I have a hard time believing that you are speaking the full truth," Sparatus spoke up. "This sounds like a fanciful story that is used to explain one of many possible reasons why the protheans are no longer around."

"Councillor Sparatus does make a good point," Valern said. "This does seem like an unlikely story. Where is the evidence of these so-called reapers?"

"The fully functioning prothean beacon that we have in our archives is quite clear on this matter," Drescher said drily. "We consider it highly unlikely that you would have no proof existing of the genocide against the protheans. Why would we try deceive you?"

"Maybe you want us to abandon the Citadel and keep it for yourselves," Sparatus grunted.

Gohan exchanged a quick look with the two human representatives. He mentally reached out to them. _What do you think?_ he asked. _Indoctrinated?_

 _It's a possibility,_ Drescher said. _Certainly towards the turian. His behaviour, if it wasn't for the fact that many of the living officers of the turians that we have in prison, would immediately stand out as such. Either way, I don't want to mention it until we know more._

 _Agreed,_ Goyle chipped in. _We will need to see what happens later on. No need to act until we know more. The turians could just be unpleasant people or afraid that they are no longer on top of the food chain._

Gohan agreed. Vegeta had been rather put out when he heard about the indoctrination. It reminded him a little of the day that he had been taken over by Babidi. Granted, he had willingly given in to the short wizards control so that he could defeat Goku, but he hadn't liked having a voice in his head causing him pain like it had and was firmly of the belief that forcing some one's mind through indoctrination was a tool only used by 'worthless lesser races'. The mindless slaves that worked for the short alien had been enough to prove his point. Gohan knew that Vegeta would back him on any decision regarding indoctrinated people if needed.

"We have no interest in taking control of this place." Drescher finally said flatly. "Honestly, if the saiyans wanted to take it, do you think that they would need you to leave voluntarily, going by what you know of their powers?"

Gohan didn't miss the asari alien staring intensely at him for a moment. The turian just threw him another dirty glare.

"A valid point," the salarian responded. "Your information will require much debate. I don't suppose that you would be willing to share such information with us regarding this?"

Drescher raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Would you trust anything we gave you?" she asked, her tone flat.

To Gohan's lack of surprise, Goyle went the diplomatic route. "We can give you a copy of the warning that the protheans left for us at the Mars archives, with a copy of a prothean translation matrix, as a sign of good faith," she said. "It will be available once we have a diplomatic building here on the Citadel."

The aliens looked at each other briefly. "It is not typically standard for us to grant an embassy to a new race for at least a century," the salarian said. "Even less so when you are not becoming a signatory."

"Really?" asked Goyle. "And how do you maintain contact with the races and their political leaders in the meantime if you don't grant them an embassy?"

"We do allow them to establish a diplomatic outpost but it is not a formal embassy," Tevos clarified. "It is a simple office but it is not located with the other embassies."

Drescher looked disgruntled. "Yet another sign of your false superiority," she grumbled. "Very well, so long as our representative is allowed their own guards, then it doesn't matter what you call them."

"Agreed," Goyle said. "Let's get a few details ironed out first."

Gohan let out a resigned small sigh and leaned back. Maybe he should have let his dad stay here instead.

Actually, that would have been a horrible idea.

…

 **A/N Review/Favourite/Follow as you like**

 **So yeah, this is not my favourite chapter. At the same time, I feel like any follow up chapter from the previous one would have been hard to live up to. But I wanted to get this out seeing as I had managed to finish it for now. Not the best, but at least the Council has an idea about the saiyans and their power. Will that be enough to convince the galaxy to leave them alone? Follow along next time on Saiyan Effect!**

 **Also, frond of peace was deliberate from Valern. Lizard people and such.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Standard Disclaimer**

 **Hello again readers! I am glad that most people seem to be enjoying the story thus far. I was able to get this out earlier than I initially thought, though there may be a slight delay before the next chapter. This is mainly because I want to do it right. Again, not working to a schedule but I will try get it out soon-ish.**

 **Also, big announcement in the Dragon Ball Super universe… Broly is coming back. That means that I will be working towards something in the future but it won't be for another couple of arcs if my current story progresses as it has been. Besides, it isn't until next year so I may just wait to see how the show goes before I look to include it. But plenty of story to go before then so no need to fret.**

 **Next: one of the recurring comments I have been getting is that I have slowed down the fighters too much. I haven't done this on purpose, it was more of a thing about catching then disposing safely before catching the next one. This obviously takes more time than just deflecting or catching and throwing. However, the criticism has been received and I will endeavour to not make it look like struggling is an issue in future chapters.**

 **Finally, in the timeline below, yes, I am aware that there are some big differences between the show and the story. This is mainly because I started the story before the show ended and was not sure what they had planned for it. Now, I am doing a couple things to bring it in line but it is still somewhat AU, as can be expected of a crossover story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy as you continue reading.**

 **Comments:**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed and commented on the last chapter. I would normally address most of you but I haven't been to bed yet and it is nearly 5.30 in the morning. But you all keep me motivated to continue this story. Thanks for your support.**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 11 – Preparations and a Timeline**

" _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy to control it and increase it to the point where they can destroy planets with ease_."

Baktor stopped the recording and rewound it. He hit play again. " _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy to control it and increase it to the point where they can destroy planets with ease_." He rewound it again.

He had been watching this clip repeated over and over again for the last hour as he considered the ramifications of this speech. On another screen was the footage of the small ball of light that had shot out of the flying alien's hand and beyond the bounds of the Citadel. He watched it in slow motion from the standard news crew and he saw even more footage that had been taken from a Hegemony merchant vessel that was performing 'reconnaissance'. Really, it was spying on the different ships that were hanging around the Citadel space, specifically, the vessels of these new aliens, the humans. The hegemon, really Baktor's own father, wanted as much information on the new aliens as they could reasonably get. This had turned into an obsession once the Hegemony had been informed by the Citadel that they needed to remove a lot of their materials and outposts from the Attican Traverse as it was already territory claimed by these impudent new-comers.

Baktor knew that the batarian ambassador, an incredibly loyal man by the name of Jath'Amon, was fighting as best as he could to overturn the Citadel's position on the matter. Baktor also knew that that the likelihood of that happening was almost non-existent. Baktor had even taken a look at the contract regarding expansion himself when the issue had arisen. In clear and easily understandable language, it said that if there was any discovery that there were other civilisations in the explored areas then the permits were immediately cancelled pending reviewing new information. That didn't help the Hegemony who had spent millions of credits in slowly opening up new smaller relays and establishing outposts. They had gained a few nominal resources but nothing substantial enough to be able to make definitive claims on the territory they had gained.

" _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy to control it and increase it to the point where they can destroy planets with ease_."

Now these new aliens had shown themselves capable of cowing even the so-called might of the Citadel Council. Those blasted turians who had caused so many problems for the Hegemony, the asari with their snide sense of superiority and the salarians with their cold emotionless logic that denied batarian cultural heritage. All of them were like helpless babes before the power that these saiyans had shown.

Baktor didn't know much about it; he hadn't been there. Jath had been able to say that he could _feel_ the power that was coming from the saiyan king. He had some doubts of his own that they were able to destroy planets but there was definitely a power there. Not to mention that the saiyan king had been able to _fly_. Unless there were some hidden technological tricks in those odd clothes of theirs, that was a talent that he had never heard of before.

That power was something that Baktor knew that the Hegemony needed. It was something that he, as the future hegemon, wanted. He could use that power to crush his enemies and end the dictatorship of the Citadel Council that held the might and glory of the Hegemony back by denying them their cultural heritage. It made all batarians social outcasts in Council society because the no good two-eyes couldn't see things with their blinkered view. The batarians are the natural heirs of the protheans! How could no one else see that?

" _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy to control it and increase it to the point where they can destroy planets with ease_."

Well, one thing that the batarians knew from experience is that power is not given, it is taken. And the batarians had both the patience and the experience in taking power. And no one wanted power more than Baktor did, not even his father. It was why Baktor's father had given his order as Hegemon to not do anything towards the saiyans at this time. The hegemon wanted to focus on the Leviathan of Dis and learning the technological secrets that could be gained from the gianr

" _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy…"_

Luckily, Baktor was more than patient enough to achieve his goals for power.

…

 **2018CE/Age 780**

Tournament of Power held. Universe 7 declared the winners. Use their wish to bring back the peaceful saiyans. Saiyan population jumps from seven (including all half-saiyans such as Bulla), to just over two million. Wish declared to just be unselfish enough to not warrant the erasure of Universe 7.

 **2028CE/Age 790**

Whis informs the saiyans about his discovery that those who have achieved SS God level no longer age as they normally do. Access to god-ki has given them the increased lifespan of the Kais.

 **2107CE/Age 869**

Second Tournament of Power held. Universe 7 wins by less than a second when a double-out from Vegeta and Jiren is the deciding battle. Vegeta's ego grew three sizes this day. Casually forgets that Goku helped by dragging Jiren down through judicious use of Ultra Instinct. Vegeta uses wish to secretly restore the remaining Universes that had not been resurrected after the last Tournament. Refuses to say anything about it to anyone, in case it ruins his reputation as God of Destruction in training. Also thinks he can use it to throw everyone off guard for the next Tournament of Power, thus giving him the advantage.

 **2157CE/Age 919**

First Contact War. Turian Hierarchy Fleet under the order of General Arterius orders the invasion of Shanxi. Ground forces meet stiff opposition and suffer high casualties while pushing back the local defenders. Unknown laser-based weapons give the local humans an advantage but the lack of heavy armoured vehicles prevents their defence being able to stop the turian advance.

Arrival of the saiyans on Shanxi, led by Gohan. Turian invasion defeated within minutes, most of which was Gohan trying to convince General Arterius to stop. Turian fleet is destroyed. Turian ground forces surrender. Surviving turians number slightly more than eight thousand.

Ambassador Irissa arrives at Shanxi to begin peaceful negotiations. Future appointment at the Citadel for formal negotiations is made.

 **2158/Age 920**

Human and saiyan delegation arrives at the Citadel. Negotiations soured by belligerent turian councillor and prideful King Vegeta, culminating in the refusal of King Vegeta to have any official agreement with the Citadel.

Non-aggression pact signed between the Human Systems Alliance and the Citadel. Diplomatic outpost, but definitely not an embassy, granted to the Alliance away from the Presidium. Gohan chosen to be the ambassador for the saiyan people to the Alliance outpost. Anita Goyle chosen to be the ambassador for the Alliance. Both are only recognised as 'delegates' by the Citadel.

The responses to the humans and saiyans are mixed. The hanar rejoice at the complete language translation of the protheans, claiming the humans and saiyans to be 'ordained to have brought the word in its purest form'. Salarians believe that segregation from a threat should be the highest priority, led by several lesser dalatrasses. High Dalatrass Amulen disagrees but still privately seeks out a genophage option against the recommendations of the salarian councillor. No headway is made. The asari seek for the inclusion of the humans and saiyans into the Citadel community, led by Councillor Tevos. Asari-human relations flourish. Saiyans don't care either way.

The turian people hold large protests among the population, with many of the people and military leaders calling for retribution for the deaths of the 'gallant turian protectors' who lost their lives at Shanxi. Councillor Sparatus does not openly condemn the protestors but he does not support them either, in public or in private. Primarch Fedorian openly refuses to go to war, as do the majority of the Primarch Council. Ultimately, the decision is made to ignore the saiyans as much as possible.

The saiyans finish their relocation to Mindoir

…

"Alright, this is the last one!" Goten called out to his nephew, Gotel as the last load of cargo was taken to the spaceship. It was a pretty large ship, at least, larger than Goten had ever gone on. The humans called it a 'frigate', whatever that meant. Apparently, they had much larger ships. This one was about two hundred metres long. One of the crewmen that had delivered it said that they had something called a dreadnought that was more than a kilometre long. Goten wasn't sure what to make of that. Sure, Gohan had said that the aliens had some pretty big ships and the space station they lived on was even larger but Goten hadn't really been bothered by that. He hadn't really lived on earth much over the last fifty years. He had spent more time travelling back to New Namek and helping out with setting up the facilities that Bulla and Vanna had organised to help take the strain of having more than two million saiyans, all with the corresponding saiyan appetite, thrown in an instant onto their new home. He saiyans themselves, although not overly technologically savvy, were still ahead of humans in some areas and all were diligent workers. There was no such thing as a slacker in saiyan society. Especially when Vegeta was king.

"About time," Gotel groaned. "That makes it nearly forty trips back and forward with this thing. Not that it is draining my energy, it just feels like it is taking forever!"

"You're a super saiyan god, Gotel," Goten reminded him. "Even if it took forever, you would still likely be around for it."

Gotel grumbled as he went inside the ship, closing the door behind him. Goten couldn't help sighing. Even though he was at SSG level, his nephew was still pretty young. He was the newest and maybe the last of the SSG. They hadn't made a new one in a hundred years and neither dad nor Vegeta were inclined to do make another one. Goku because he didn't really see a need now that most of the dangers they had faced were no longer there and Vegeta because he claimed that none of the other saiyans had earned it since Gotel or Trunk's son, Vegeta Jr. Vegeta's great-great grandson Vanna probably could have qualified but he had chosen the path of inventor and genius instead of a warrior and had declined to earn immortality. Goten could kind of understand that. Having lived for more than a hundred and fifty years and looking at eternity in the face, there were nights when Goten wondered what it would have been like to make the choice to move on instead of living forever.

He felt a familiar presence approaching and turned to see the Grand Elder walking towards him, leaning on his staff. "You are ready for your final departure," he stated, not asking a question.

Goten nodded. "Everyone is on board the ship and the last of the supplies have been secured," he confirmed. "I know that Vegeta already thanks you for what you have done for us, but I want you to know that our people will be forever grateful for what the namekians have done. Without you, our people would not have been able to survive."

The Grand Elder smiled softly. "It has been our most sincere pleasure," he said, bowing ever so slightly. "I know that this has not always been easy for everyone but I know that we are better for it. Your people will always be welcome to New Namek."

Goten nodded. "Farewell." With that he and Gotel both put their hands on the spaceship. Then Goten put two fingers on his forehead and, with a small burst of energy, vanished.

…

 **2160CE/Age 922**

All turian prisoners of war are returned to Citadel space from Shanxi. The survivors immediately shout down all those who are crying out for war. Many of them are quietly begun worshipping the saiyans due to suspicion that they are actually vengeful spirits. All of them fear the wrath of the saiyans if they or the humans were to be attacked. Protests stop within a month of their return and calls for war cease.

First visit of Beerus and Whis to Mindoir. They brought a guest.

…

Goku perked up as he felt a familiar presence. Vegeta, standing right next to him, stiffened. A flash of light later and Whis and Beerus appeared before them. Instantly, all saiyans in the area, save Goku and Vegeta, knelt down and prostrated themselves before the God of Destruction.

"Hey Whis! Hey Lord Beerus!" Goku called out cheerfully. "Great to see you here! How've you been?"

"Why hello Goku," Whis answered cheerfully. "It's good to see you again."

"I know!" he replied. "It's been at least a decade. You don't even show up when I go to the Void Zone anymore. Only Supreme Kai does."

"Well it is nice to know that I have been missed."

Vegeta stepped forward and bowed respectfully. He no longer even glared at Goku anymore for being what he called 'too friendly' with Whis and Beerus. Goku figured Vegeta knew that it was a pointless exercise by now. He was going to treat them the way that it felt natural to him and that was just how he was.

"Lord Beerus, Whis," he intoned. "Welcome to our new home, Mindoir."

"Yes, yes," Beerus said, waving a hand dismissively. "You're flattered by our divine presences. Now, it has taken ages for us get here and I'm hungry. What have you got for my lunch?"

"Of course," Vegeta nodded, still respectful. While he would be able to kill the God of Destruction now on his own, it paid to be friendly with him. After all, the being could still destroy the planet if he felt offended. "We have actually hired one of Earth's premiere chefs to be the official chef for the royal family once the palace is built and I have had him here working on a few dishes in preparation for your arrival. In fact, there is a dessert that you haven't tried yet called trifle that I think will hit that sweet tooth of yours."

"Oooh, sounds good," Beerus drooled. "I look forward to this dish named after an inconsequential matter. I would hate to have to destroy the planet so soon after you moved here so you had better hope it tastes good."

"Certainly, my lord," Vegeta said, turning to lead the way to the royal pavilion where the chef was whipping up a meal.

"Oh, by the way Goku," Whis cut in as they started to walk towards behind the saiyan king, "someone else wanted to come here to see you. Champa even gave them permission to jump across to come with us."

"Oh?" Goku stopped, trying to think you could have come along. "Who?"

A pulse of energy answered that for him. For those who hadn't been looking out for the burst of arriving instant transmission they were notified by the call: "SON GOKU!"

A blue blur flashed at him faster than the eye could see and only his experience with Ultra Instinct saved him from being thrown through the closest buildings. He moved his head to the side a few inches and a familiar fist flashed past his head. He retaliated with a jab of his own that connected with a solar plexus and the assailant collapsed, gasping for breath. He looked down with a smile.

"Hey Caulifla! Where's Kale?"

The female saiyan from Universe 6 grinned up at him. She had been made the first SSG in Universe 6 more than a hundred years earlier. Goku caught up with her for a spar every time that he and Vegeta would visit Sadala in Universe 6 where Cabba, also an SSG, still considered Vegeta his mentor. "Hey old man! Great to see you too!" With a natural grace, she flipped herself back to her feet, standing right next to Goku. "Kale's back on Sadala."

"Old man?" Goku asked indignantly. Sur he may be immortal but still, he had his pride. "You're not much younger than me now, old lady!"

"Oh Goku," she grinned back at him, "don't you know that you should never insult a woman about her age."

Goku felt a little flat footed. He hadn't been with a woman since Chi Chi died and she hadn't really cared all that much. Then again, Bulma had been _extremely_ sensitive about getting older. It had led her to slapping Beerus and nearly getting Earth destroyed. "Uh… right. Sorry."

"Hmmm, no, I don't think I will accept your apology yet," she said, her face turning mock innocent. "But I am pretty sure that there is something that you can do to make it up to me."

Goku couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Somehow, he didn't think that he was ready for the answer to the question he knew he had to ask. "And what's that?"

Caulifla grinned wider. "Give me a baby."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah," the brawler exclaimed, throwing herself onto him and clinging to his arm with her incredible strength. "We are saiyans. We are driven by the need to be stronger and we feel the overwhelming desire to have strong children so that our lines will live on and we can prove our superiority to all generations. You are the strongest saiyan in your universe and I am the strongest in mine! Just imagine how strong our children will be!"

"But shouldn't you look for someone in your own universe to have kids with you?" Goku protested earnestly, fighting hard to get rid of the woman attached to his arm. "What about…"

"Don't even think of asking if Cabba is someone I would consider worthy to sire my children!" she barked. "I have looked at all the saiyans in my universe and none of them were worthy of me. Only you! So now you need to give me a child! Besides, Kale has already laid her claim on Cabba."

With an almighty wrench, Goku managed to free his arm from Caulifla's clutches and started running away in a panic. "No, we really need to talk about this before we make a decision…"

"Son Goku, get back here!" she chased him off into the distance. "There is nowhere you can go that I can't find you now that I am here! Get back here you coward and sire my child!"

If he had been able to hear Whis, Goku might have heard Whis' amused laugh following him into the horizon.

…

 **2165CE/Age 927**

King Vegeta makes a secret deal with the Alliance to start training a limited number of humans in the ways of ki on Mindoir in honour of Krillin. Master Roshi is almost drafted to train. Several complaints are made against him for his perverted nature. Training is headed up by Vegeta Jr instead. Gotel assists him.

After vigorous testing is done on Earth to find suitable candidates, John and Jane Shepard are sent to Mindoir for training.

After several years of quiet investigation by the STG, the reapers are dismissed as a non-threat by the Citadel. Unknown to the rest of the Council, Tevos meets with the priestesses in Athame's Temple on Thessia to make inquiries into the matter with the beacon hidden there. The prothean AI Vendetta never appears to her and she is unable to gain further information other than vague references to a machine race. She doesn't disclose this to the other councillors, both because it is too vague and to protect the secrecy regarding the Thessian beacon.

 **2168CE/Age 930**

As a favour to General Williams after appealing to Gohan at the Alliance outpost on the Citadel, Ashley Williams is sent to Mindoir for training despite her low test results.

Batarian hegemon Boklor dies under suspicious circumstances. New hegemon, Baktor, makes a public display of mourning. Secretly begins increasing number of batarian sponsored pirates.

 **2169CE/Age 931**

STG reports shows a build-up of pirates in the Skyllian Verge. Though there are no known active relays in the area.

 **2170CE/Age 932**

All pirates in the Skyllian Verge consolidate their forces at Torfan, a world officially listed as unclaimed but widely acknowledged as a batarian outpost.

…

Baktor looked at the images one last time, smiling in a manner that could only be described as deeply self-satisfying. The hundreds of space ships that were assembled over Torfan were moments away from launching their attack, waiting only for his word. His word as the hegemon.

He didn't regret having to kill his father to get the position. It was only a matter of time, after all, and besides, the batarian people deserved a stronger leader than his father had been. Now, between this planned raid and the secrets coming out of the Leviathan of Dis and with Baktor guiding the Hegemony, the batarian people were on the precipice of a new level of greatness. Baktor could practically _taste_ it.

With a feeling of the momentous occasion, Baktor pressed a button on his desk. "All ships," he breathed out, "begin."

A moment was all it took and the hundreds of warships all began their transition to FTL. It was such a little thing, pressing the button. It hardly felt like it was enough for such an event, one that would lead to the supremacy of the batarian people.

" _Each saiyan is born with this power and trained from infancy…"_

The batarians would rise to the ultimate power. He was certain of it.

 **…**

 **A/N Please Review/Follow/Favourite as you please.**

 **Yes I know, it is a smaller chapter than usual, and I am torturing you by leaving it at such a cliff-hanging moment. Oh well, I just hope it builds the sufficient anticipation for the next chapter. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Standard disclaimer**

 **Hi loyal readers! Has it really been five months since my last update here? Wow. Well, things have been a bit crazier than usual. On top of the usual life and university, I managed to progress the human race. By that I mean that I had a kid. Well, not me but my other half. So yeah, had a lot to do with that, as those who have kids would be able to relate. I have taken over primary carer responsibilities for a while until the missus gets back on her feet which means I have been doing everything short of feeding the baby (as I lack the proper organs). So let me tell you some things I have learnt since my kid was born: 1. I make a mean choc chip cookie. 2. Cooking the family dinner every night is not really difficult but it can be time consuming, especially clean-up. 3. Bag salads are usually cheaper than buying the individual components and making it yourself. 4. It is possible to not leave the house for days at a time and not go insane, though it is a close thing. Anyway, enough about me.**

 **Comments: Thanks to all those that reviewed since my last update. I appreciate each and every single one of them. Thank to you all.**

 **There seems to be a mixed response of the Goku/Caulifla pairing idea I had, mostly leaning in favour of it. For those that don't agree, don't worry, it will probably not actually be focussed on in this story. If anything it will be background noise or filler that we may get a comment on once every few chapters but otherwise not a big thing will be made of it. Really, the idea for this came up from the good chemistry they had together in the show. I just built it from there.**

 **MrBogus – according to the information that I have seen on DragonWiki, Master Roshi and his sister Baba are functionally immortal. They can die if someone kills them but otherwise they seem to be living forever. That's what I used for this.**

 **Guest, 123GOHANZ – sorry you couldn't like the story. Can't please everyone I guess but I am sorry that you didn't even make it passed the first chapter 123GOHANZ. At the time it wasn't planned on having this as anything other than a fun side story that became something more due to the interest of some amazing readers. Oh well, I hope you find plenty of stories you both enjoy.**

 **Rangle – no nerfing of saiyans here. If that's what you are looking for, this is not the story for you.**

 **On with the story!**

…

 **CHAPTER 12 – ATTACK ON MINDOIR**

Balak sat in the captain's chair of his new cruiser, _Mighty Hegemon_ , as they made their way to the last of the relays they needed to pass to get through to the pretenders' planet. The saiyans. Just thinking the name almost had Balak snorting in derision. To think that a race could try and bully their way onto the galactic scene. To be arrogant enough to be able to bluster their way through that disgrace of a meeting on the Citadel and then claim that they were too good for the all of the races that were part of it, including the batarians, made Balak's eyes twitch in anger.

How he would enjoy enslaving their race.

He had been given the _Mighty Hegemon_ in preparation for this raid. It was the promotion he had worked hard for. Unlike many of the leaders in batarian society, who made their name based on politics and who they knew, Balak wasn't born to a high family. He had had to work and prove his worth to get his promotions. It took longer to get results, but no one could question his competence. Not even the admirals in the Hegemon's inner circle.

Not that he was the leader of this raid. A promotion to a light cruiser was noteworthy but hardly grounds for him to take command of the whole slave fleet. That honour had been given to one of the batarian navy's former captains turned slaver, a man named Hirashka. The man had a proven track record of successful raids on worlds in the Terminus systems, particularly budding colony worlds full of people seeking their independence from whatever moronic two-eyed people they came from. Mostly asari and humans that didn't think to cough up enough credits to pay for decent defences. Weak idiots. Or, as Balak thought of them, easy pickings.

Still, Balak didn't get to where he was today by just being confident and believing in the might of the Hegemony. He had to be damn good at what he did, with a mixture of efficiency, ruthlessness and good gut instincts. And right now, his gut was feeling uneasy.

He didn't know why it was that his gut was telling him that things would be going wrong. He just knew that it was telling him that the raid wasn't going to be as easy as the hegemon believed. It didn't make sense to Balak. The hegemon had paid for the largest slaving fleet the galaxy had seen since the krogan rebellion. Hundreds of ships of all sizes from heavy cruiser down were being brought in from more than forty 'independent' contractor groups. Balak had never seen anything like it since he had left the batarian navy. There just wasn't a single collection of ships this large in all the Terminus systems. With a fleet this size, Balak could imagine that they would be able to challenge the power of Omega without any worry about the strength of the pirate queen, Aria. He just couldn't imagine anything outside of the established militaries of the Alliance, Hierarchy, Asari Republics, the Migrant Fleet and the Salarian Union being able to pull out the forces needed to stop an attack by this fleet. They could conquer any of the other races without too much of a challenge if they chose to. And from any intelligence they were given, these saiyans didn't have any fleet at all. They had a few cruisers and frigates that were used as cargo freighters and nothing with a spinal cannon. By all rights, they were even more defenceless than the vorcha.

But Balak's gut was still uneasy.

So, he did something that could possibly backfire on him if things went wrong. He kept his ship to the rear of the mercenary fleet and didn't try and push further forward. He got a few odd looks from his bridge crew, and a glare of frustration from the ground commander of his slaver mercs, but he was a man that valued his instincts enough to be able to stick to his decision. A leader that was easily swayed by the opinions of those around him wasn't strong enough to be a leader.

So he approached the saiyan planet at the rear of the merc fleet, the feeling of trepidation growing ever metre of space that they moved closer to the alien world. Every second they moved closer, he kept asking himself the same question.

What was going to go wrong?

…

Vegeta sat in his council room, glaring out over his advisors as they talked about the continued expansion of their planet, Mindoir. The population of his people was now more than three million, nearly a million more than there had been when they had been resurrected after the first Tournament of Power. It was something that made him deeply satisfied as it was proof to him that his people were starting to rebuild properly, that they would be able to get back to their former numbers one day. Not their former strength, because now they were far stronger than they had ever been, between himself, Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, the other SSG and the thousands of Super Saiyans and the few SS2 that were now numbered among his people. They would never be brought into subjection again. This was the strongest age that the saiyans had ever had throughout all their known history.

And Vegeta was the king of it all.

It was a nice little nugget that soothed Vegeta's ego and pride; to know that his legacy would survive for as long as saiyans existed, that he would be known as the first immortal king and the first saiyan to ascend to the title of God of Destruction. His warrior pride demanded that he be the best at something and never give up. He felt like being the first to achieve what he had would go towards sating that pride for the time being. Even if it left him less time for training. Good thing he had access to the Void Zone for that, otherwise Kakarot would get the jump on him and leave him in the dust, something his warrior's pride could never accept.

The current baron finished his report on the expansion of the meat distribution centres to account for the expanding population. Vegeta was satisfied. Another sign that things were going right for his people.

"Good," he said simply. A warrior doesn't waste time with fancy words, after all. "And what of the sensu bean plantation?"

It had been an idea of Trunks' to try and find places that the sense beans could grow on Mindoir. There were not many places that they were able to grow on Earth, with made the small amount that the old human samurai Yajirobi had once grown, and Dende grew these days, far more important than they probably ought to have been. Once Trunks had brought the idea up, Vegeta had agreed and immediately ordered an investigation for where those precious plants would be able to grow and hopefully flourish on their new home.

It wasn't easy though. One of the saiyans that had come back to life was an old botanist who brought up the information of plants growing in certain climates, temperatures, even different altitudes. It made Vegeta's head spin. They had died but not before they were able to pass on their knowledge to a few protégés. Eventually though, they found a suitable place on the eastern continent where there was an extremely tall mountain range. As the beans had been grown high on the Lookout on Earth, they needed to be higher up in a thinner atmosphere. The mountains were the only place that they could get the right conditions for the beans to grow on Mindoir. Unless they decided to build a special lab for it and Vegeta couldn't see the point of that if there were other options.

"The latest crop is almost ready to be harvested," the head botanist, an old woman named Shanti, reported. "We should be expecting another eight thousand beans ready to go in a few weeks. We still have ten thousand left in usable condition from the last three harvests." The old woman had taken it as a matter of pride to increase the harvest every season and her pride shone through at the boosted numbers. In Vegeta's mind it certainly beat the days that they had had to scrounge for the one plant that was being cultivated at the Lookout to give off a few beans. Now, they had plenty to use in emergencies. The miraculous plants were flourishing and now they could almost stop worrying about using them in only the most dire of emergencies.

"And how much longer before the older beans expire?" Vegeta asked.

"In the right conditions, the beans can be kept in storage for four years before they start losing potency," Shanti replied immediately. "By the end of five years they are nearly useless and are only good for restoring mediocre amounts of energy. Enough to help a fighter carry on but not enough to completely restore a super saiyan."

Vegeta nodded. It was good to be able to stockpile their precious beans. A lot of things could happen in five years; the z fighters had found that out the hard way.

"Good," he grunted in reply. "As beans reach the end of their useful life, give them to the trainers to use. No point throwing away perfectly good sensu beans, even if they are no longer as good as fresh ones."

Shanti nodded and sat back, her piece done for this meeting.

"Now, how goes expansion into the northern continent?" Vegeta asked. "Are we still getting all the materials we need from the humans?"

"We are growing crops there," one of the dukes said immediately. "But as we are still living with such few numbers, we are only seeing marginal settlements there, mainly to grow the cattle that we are selling off to the meat plants. We are starting more coastal fishing productions to be able take advantage of the native edible fish, but everything is still pretty small scale."

"Hmm, very well…" a beeping from a saiyan communicator on the desk caused him to frown in annoyance. Everyone knew that he hated to be interrupted, so whoever this was better have a damn good reason. He looked at the incoming ID. The satellite sensor station. Vegeta's frown deepened. What the hell could they want? He tapped the icon and connected the call. "Speak."

"Apologies King Vegeta," the man on the other end began. "But we have a very large force of unscheduled ships arriving at the edge of the system heading towards the planet now."

Vegeta's frown deepened further. "How large?"

"Uh," the man looked away for a moment. "The screens are telling me that there are nearly eight hundred ships of different classes. The largest seems to be what the humans classify as a heavy cruiser. The rest are all smaller, mostly frigates though with plenty of corvettes and a fair number of other cruiser classes. They…" the man froze and stared for a long moment. "They just destroyed the out-system communication satellite."

Vegeta scowled. The satellites would normally be necessary on any other world to keep in contact with other planets for a number of things, from galactic news to trade negotiations. However, a common purpose would be to request aid in the case of threat or distress.

Being a SSG, that last one was unnecessary.

"Well, it looks like that attack we have been waiting for is finally happening," Vegeta declared to the room. He let his face slide into a smirk. "Let's go and meet them, shall we?" he stood from the table. "Trunks!" he barked. "Get all warriors capable of becoming a super saiyan to power up and transform. These animals were happy to fire on Shanxi from orbit. I want everyone prepared for that to happen again. Don't let a single shot hit this planet. Vegeta Jr, assemble with all the saiyans capable of Instant Transmission. When these ships get closer, I want those captains taken and brought down here. Don't bother about the rest of the crews. I want to have proof that those pathetic batarians were behind this and I won't be able to do that without the captains."

He looked at the highest ranking female SSG on the planet. "Pan, ensure that there are extra warriors placed around the nurseries. I don't want anything risking our children. And Duke Luchen, send a dozen extra warriors with Shanti to the protect the sensu bean plantations." There was no way he was going to risk that, not for anything.

Everyone nodded and left the building. Vegeta took one last look around, before he sent a mental message off to Gohan on the Citadel where he was waiting and serving, telling him to expect his arrival in the next few hours. He then sent off another one to King Kai to tell Kakarot who was in the void zone. He frowned at that thought briefly. Kakarot had been training there constantly to get ready for the upcoming Tournament. Vegeta knew he would have to get his own training in with Whis, or he was going to get left behind. His pride wouldn't allow that to happen.

Then he gave a grin as outside he could hear and feel the strength of thousands of saiyans powering up to transform to SS or higher.

These aliens, most likely batarians, were planning on making war with the saiyans. They wouldn't be living long enough to see saiyans fight a war.

…

"Uh, sir?" a batarian crew member sitting at a sensor station called out. "I'm getting some weird readings here."

Balak glared at the crewman. "Explain 'weird' to me."

"I, uh, don't really know," the sensor operator confessed. "I am getting a weird increase of energy from all over the planet that doesn't match anything that I have seen before. I am also getting weird geological readings. It looks like there are isolated earthquakes happening all over the planet. It's almost like the tectonic plates are completely unstable. But that doesn't make sense because nobody would live there if the planet was like that and there would be more volcanic activity that I am just not reading here."

Balak frowned. The crewman was right. It didn't make sense. Rising power levels wasn't too difficult to think of an explanation for. It was most likely some form of planetary defence system that he had never come across, likely an invention of the humans or the saiyans themselves. But for the planet to suddenly have massive levels of tectonic instability at the same time. Maybe the defences were causing the issues. But that couldn't be… could it? The power required to cause that much movement in the lower planetary crust would be massive.

The unease in his gut grew almost overwhelmingly strong.

"Helm, full stop!" he barked. Hirashka would likely not notice them for a couple of minutes. The fleet was still nearly fifteen minutes from being in standard bombardment range. The range for ground team disembarkation was usually another five minutes on top of that. "Comms, open a line up to _Bloody Fist_ immediately."

"Yes, Captain."

A moment later a light flicked on at his command console. "Balak," Hirashki's voice growled out over the speaker. "What is the purpose of this call? And why are my sensor operators telling me that you have stopped?"

"My engineers are saying that there is an unusual fluctuation in the thrusters," Balak lied smoothly. "I had to stop to give them a few minutes to run a diagnostic. And the reason I am calling is to see if your sensor officers have reported the readings from the planet."

There was a pause down the line for a long moment. "What of it?"

Balak clamped down on the impulse to swear at the man. "Unusual surges of energy that are causing planetary instability? This could be some unknown form of defence."

Hirashki snorted down the line. "There are barely more than three million life forms down there," the senior commander declared. "They are an immigrant species. Where could they afford to buy powerful defences?"

Balak frowned. "Not sure. But something is causing localised earthquakes that seem to be related to the unusual energy readings."

There was a long pause. "Orders are unchanged," Hirashki growled out. "Frigates will go in and disable defences, cruisers will come up behind and drop their ground teams at population centres. I expect you'll be there." The implied threat couldn't have been any clearer. The comm clicked off.

"Orders, Captain?" someone asked.

Balak stared out the front viewport. "Wait two minutes then move forward with the rest of the fleet," he said. "But keep us at the rear of the rear. If something happens then I want us to be in position to get clear before we get caught in It with the rest of them."

It was a credit to trust the bridge crew had in his ability that they did not question his orders. They were a good crew and he had been able to work with the in the past. While the ground teams would be among the last to reach the surface, there should still be plenty of slaves to grab. Meanwhile, the unease continued to grow.

…

The roars of the last super saiyans powering up had died out minutes ago, the last of the planet shakes had stopped and Vegeta noted with some satisfaction that the buildings and other structures all seem to have survived completely intact. Not like those weak human built structures on Earth. Proper saiyan architecture that held up against the stress of fighters raising their power levels for battle.

"King Vegeta," his sensor operator called out. "Alien ships are in range for them to blockade the planet. We are reading the smaller frigate and corvette class ships moving in to attack the cities. Attack profile matches information gained from the humans about strategies to attack defences and surface to space weapons."

Vegeta couldn't help smirking. Saiyans had no need for artificial installations to defend them. A true saiyan was capable of defending themselves. The invaders would be in for a nasty surprise at seeing a saiyan in battle.

"Trunks!" he barked. "Be ready to catch any of their projectiles like they used at Shanxi. Vegeta Jr, the moment their smaller ships reach the atmosphere, I want the captains of the larger ships in your custody right in front of me so I can begin interrogating them immediately."

He got two acknowledgements and waited with a hint of impatience for the inevitable first strike.

"The ships are firing!" the sensor officer snapped.

Vegeta nodded. Trunks and his several hundred super saiyans would be enough to protect the planet. "Vegeta Jr, go!"

It didn't take long, only the matter of a minute, and there were already nearly thirty captains lying on the ground in front of him, all captured by Vegeta Jr and the three others he had under his command that could use instant transmission. Still, Vegeta couldn't show favouritism. It just wasn't his style.

"You can travel faster than the speed of light into these ships and you have only managed to grab thirty of these captains?" he sneered.

"Well, it takes a few seconds each time to make sure that we have the right person," Vegeta Jr said defensively, hunching his shoulders.

"Don't slouch," Vegeta barked. "Stand up tall. You are a prince, a descendent of a king. Act like it." He glared down at the prisoners. As he suspected, there were a vast majority of batarians, though there were two turians and an asari. Most of them looked either puzzled or afraid. As far as he could tell. He hadn't interacted much with these aliens since that day on the Citadel. He left that to Gohan. He could see a couple of the aliens glaring at him but he was very unimpressed.

"Which of these fools was in charge?" he growled.

Vegeta Jr pointed out to a batarian in grey armour with a gold filigree on the shoulders. "That one."

Vegeta gave a grunt. "Then get back to it." The junior warrior nodded and disappeared after a moment.

Vegeta let his face harden as he glared at the batarian. The creature didn't flinch. Clearly it wasn't smart enough to know the situation he was in.

"Now," he growled in English, knowing that the human language had been installed into the alien translation matrix, "normally when people get interrogated, there is a whole big thing about who are you, why are you here and it would be that I demand the information and you refuse to tell me. Then I would start to get physical and rough you up a little until you start getting the message." He stood directly over the alien. "The thing is, I don't care about any of you. What I do want to know, is who sent you."

The batarian spat at him, the phlegm spattering harmlessly against his saiyan armour. He looked down at the fluid, unimpressed with the display of defiance. He pulsed his energy ever so slightly and pushed the saliva off him.

"You know, if I were anyone else, that might have been considered brave," Vegeta remarked casually. "The thing is, by asking you to tell me I am actually doing what I can to let you keep your mind. I don't need you to say anything." His smirk turned vicious. "I just need to know who you are."

He stretched out with his mind and invaded the batarian's thoughts. He wasn't gentle as he forced his consciousness through the panicking alien's mind, sifting through the information that he needed. It took only a moment for the benefactor's information to be sifted out from the batarian's mind. Just as he'd thought; the attack had been sponsored from the Batarian Hegemony, on order from the hegemon himself. Well, that made things easier.

Just as he was withdrawing from the batarian's mind, he noticed something that he missed on the way in. It was the reason that the enemy fleet had been sent here by the hegemon. Vegeta hadn't been kidding when he said he didn't care why the fleet was there, but that was because he had thought that the aliens were just coming to attack them and push them out of the system. He hadn't thought that the batarians would be stupid enough to have another plan in the works for the saiyan people.

Slaves. The fleet wasn't just an attacking fleet, it was a slaving fleet. The hegemon himself had sent the pirates to Mindoir to make slave of the saiyan people. This pirate in charge, Hirashki, had planned on having _saiyan children_ as bed slaves! _Children_!

Vegeta's fury was absolute, his rage ignited and his power level was increasing exponentially. How dare these worms think that they would take his people and enslave them?! They were saiyans! They would never be slaves again! The wind around him pulsing from his energy, the pressure forcing all of the captives to collapse from the strain that his proximity put on them.

He tore through the pirate's mind, taking every scrap of information the thing had. He tore the mind as viciously apart as he could manage, making sure to not miss anything. He was vaguely aware of the alien yelling in protest but there was nothing it could do to stop him. When he had taken as much as he could he withdrew, glaring at the alien commander full in the face. There was only one suitable response to this and Vegeta wanted to deliver it personally.

"Keep this one alive," he barked at Vegeta Jr the moment that the younger SSG appeared. "I don't need the others." He turned away from the nervous captives. "Kill the rest."

The pitiful screams of those captured captains were cut instantly short with the tell-tale sounds of energy blasts ripping through soft bodies. He ignored it all. In a blast of energy, he powered up to SSB and roared into the black of space above the planet.

…

"Captain," the sensor officer called out, "sensors indicate no damage from the bombardment. It's like the MAC shots never arrived or missed completely."

"Emergency broadcast from the _Bloody Fist_!" the communications officer snapped.

"Put it on speaker!" Balak ordered.

"..'s gone! I repeat Hirashki's gone! An alien appeared on the bridge, grabbed him and they both disappeared!"

"Captain Gruu is gone too!" another voice cried out. "An alien teleported in and took him right through the shields!"

"Mikak was taken to!"

"So was…

And it continued, dozens of captains taken right from their bridge. The mayhem was building as people started crying out for orders. The only thing that continued was the ships that were still firing at the surface. Not that it mattered. Whatever defences the saiyans had in place it was clearly enough to stop the entire onslaught of the full slave fleet without difficulty. That sinking feeling was feeling justified now.

"Helm, turn us about and get out of the system as fast as you can!" Balak ordered. "I don't care if you burn out the thrusters, just get us the hell out of here!"

In a credit to their haste, the cruiser made a turn that would have impressed a frigate captain and they immediately began to burn towards the outer system. Balak looked at his sensors and could see he was the only one, though two or three other ships were starting to make the turn to leave too. They were the only ones though.

"ETA to lightspeed?" Balak demanded. The continued reports of disappearing captains had passed three hundred before they stopped. Somehow, the stopping hadn't settled Balak's nerves. If anything, he was more on edge than before.

"We will be clear of the planet's gravity well in fifteen seconds," the navigator called out.

Hopefully that would be enough.

"Balak, we got something odd on screen," the sensor officer snapped.

"What?" Balak growled

"I… uh, don't know. Here, I'll put it on the display."

The holographic display lit up with the view of the space above the planet. There was nothing out of the ordinary that Balak could… wait, no. there was something. A bright blue flash was rising far too rapidly from the atmosphere and had burned its way into space, going to the middle of the fleet. Something in Balak's mind troubled him as he tried to think what it could be. All four of his eyes shot open as he remembered where he had heard about a blue flash before. The turians over the human world of Shanxi had seen it just before…

An explosion, of far greater power and violence than any Balak had ever seen lit out, blinding anyone within eyesight of a viewport facing rearward, lit up the space over Mindoir, engulfing the entire fleet that it had been in the midst of. It had the power and fury of a supernova, pushing on to destroy everything in its path, but somehow sparing the planet. The outer edges were blasting towards them far faster than their ship was capable of travelling outside of lightspeed. Fear and panic gripped Balak's heart tightly, matching the frightened screams of the bridge crew as they watched their doom heading closer. The three other ships that had been retreating were caught in the edges of the destructive energy and Balak watched in horror as they were shredded in an instant.

" _Get us the hell to lightspeed!"_ he roared in unmitigated terror watching the blinding energy about to overtake them and send them all to the afterlife.

Only a moment later, as the edge of the energy was about the hit them, less than a second from erasing their existence, the ship lurched and the space outside morphed into the safe streaky lines of lightspeed. All was silent for a moment as it sank in; they were safe. They were alive. They were alone.

With a groan, Balak collapsed to his knees, letting the stress from the last few minutes go as he let out a shaky breath. "Good work," he croaked, his throat hoarse from shouting. "We're alive."

"Everyone else though," a voice hesitantly spoke up. "They're all dead. All of them. The largest pirate fleet ever assembled and those… _monsters_ destroyed all of them in barely a few seconds."

"But we're alive," Balak said, his voice growing stronger as he considered the next step. He stood up and put a bracing hand on his console. "Thank the Pillars we are alive. But we need to go to ground for a while. The hegemon isn't going to be happy about this and we are the only ones left for him to take it out on. We're going to our bolthole in the Terminus for a couple of months. No need to let either the Hegemony or the saiyans find us."

A murmur of assent was all that he received as he closed his eyes, the realisation of how dangerous their position was washing over him. There was danger enough in the galaxy with having the hegemon after him, if he found out Balak was still alive after that failed raid. The Batarian Hegemony had quite a far reach into the Terminus systems and their influence was not far behind Aria T'Loak in the lawless reaches of the galaxy. But as dangerous as the hegemon was, after what he just saw, Balak would rather take the risk against the Hegemony than against the saiyans.

…

Vegeta blinked onto the Citadel in the office set aside for human and saiyan diplomats. It was a smaller place than an official embassy but it had a couple of decent offices for the human contingent with a spare office for Gohan to be able to stay on his own whenever he was on the Citadel, which was a few times a week. As he had the ability to instantly teleport wherever he wanted, Gohan didn't actually keep premises on the Citadel, though Vegeta had heard the rumour that the asari councillor, Teves or whoever she was, had been trying to convince Gohan to make this place his residence for a few years now.

Right now though, Vegeta only had one thing on his mind and it was related to the batarian that was struggling feebly in his grasp.

"Vegeta?" Gohan queried, standing up from his desk. "You never come to the Citadel. What's happening?"

Vegeta let out an angry growl. "Watch this worm," he ordered, throwing the batarian at Gohan's feet. He stomped through the doorway, barely waiting long enough for the doors to hiss open. He was mad enough that he would have just kept walking through it if the doors hadn't moved in time. Not that it would have mattered. Against his strength it might as well have been made of paper.

He had barely stepped out of the doorway when he saw what he was looking for; a human guard was standing at attention in the hallway. That would do it.

"You!" Vegeta barked at him, making the man jump. "Call the ambassador and the head of security or whoever else you need to and tell that bloody Council that they have five minutes to get to their meeting room or King Vegeta is going to blow up the damn Citadel!"

The guard stared at him dumbly. " _Move it_!" Vegeta bellowed at him, annoyed at the hesitation. He was already furious at the slavery attempt on his people. He did not have the patience right now to deal with stupid peons.

As the guard sprinted away, Vegeta stormed back into Gohan's office. The batarian was still cowering on the floor and Gohan was still standing over him looking confused.

"Alright, you've done that, now do you want to explain things to me?" Gohan asked, his voice deadpanned. He _had_ known Vegeta for quite a while, after all.

Vegeta spent a couple of minutes explaining the slave raid on Mindoir, detailing the plans that the batarian cowering at their feet had for some saiyan children. When he finished, Gohan's face looked as if it was made from stone.

"So, we are at war with the batarians?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "We will be by the time that I finish with those moronic councillors. The only thing that they can hope for is that the fools don't try and stop me."

Gohan gave a slow nod. "You know, dad isn't going to be happy completely wiping out the batarians."

Vegeta growled. "I don't care what Kakarot would think!" he snapped. "I am king, not him, and this was a direct attempt to enslave the saiyan people. He wasn't there living as a slave under Frieza, he doesn't know how things were for us, how quickly our entire lives were destroyed by the destruction of our planet. These same creatures came to Mindoir and fired on us from orbit, trying to destroy us again. I will _not allow_ that to go unanswered!"

Gohan gave a small sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I know you Vegeta. But before you go destroying their planets, just remember that nearly half of their population are already slaves. Dad will want us to save them first, and I will agree with him."

Vegeta though that about for a moment. Destroying the batarian worlds from orbit would reduce him to Frieza's level. But he could justify it if he freed all of the slaves first. They might be weak pathetic individuals or just poor unfortunate souls, but it would add insult to injury for the batarian leaders to go to their deaths knowing that all of their slaves were out of their grasp before they were killed. Vegeta could live with that.

"Fine," he bit out. "We'll save the slaves first. But after that, not even Kakarot will stop me from showing them all what saiyan revenge looks like."

Gohan nodded. "I think I can live with that. He will too."

"He'd better. Now, use Instant Transmission to go pick up the batarian ambassador and take him straight to the council chambers. I don't care what he is doing, just take him there as soon as you see him. Don't bother letting him talk; he can explain himself in the meeting."

"Right." A moment later Gohan disappeared. Vegeta stooped down, grabbed the pirate and teleported directly to the council chamber. The asari and the salarian councillors were already waiting there. The salarian was a different one than Vegeta had seen last time, not that he really cared, but the asari was the same as the one he remembered.

"King Vegeta," the asari, what was her name… Teves?... greeted him politely. "I must say that it is not a common thing for us to be demanded to attend anything, let alone threatened if we do not."

"Indeed," the unnamed salarian concurred. "Though, having not met you last time you were here, I do find myself curious as to why you would demand an audience."

Vegeta glared at them for a long moment. "Where's the last one?" he grunted.

"I'm sure that Councillor Sparatus will be here momentarily," Teves assured him.

Vegeta couldn't help but sneer at the condescension in her tone. More likely the turian was making him wait on purpose. "Well, then, let's see if we can't hurry him along now, shall we?"

Without waiting to let them figure out what he meant, he raised his arm, pointed at one of the statues that sat innocently on a raised platform, and let off a ki blast. In less time than it takes to blink, the entire statue exploded violently and the once proud figure of an asari commando was demolished to rubble and the area around it was scorched.

"What are you doing?" the asari exclaimed when she stood back up, having ducked down when the explosion happened.

"Making a compelling argument for speed," Vegeta deadpanned. "I told the guard I encountered that if you councillors had not assembled in five minutes, then I would destroy this station. I don't want it to be said that I am a liar."

The blue woman stared at him gobsmacked. The lizardman's face was far harder to understand.

In less than a minute, the turian councillor that Vegeta recognised from his first appearance came sprinting into the chamber, followed by a number of security guards. Not that it mattered. They wouldn't be able to do anything here today. At almost the same moment the turian appeared, Gohan appeared, holding a hand on a blustering batarian in fancy clothes.

"What is the meaning of this?" the batarian demanded the instant that he had his bearings.

"I would like to know that myself," Sparatus growled. Funny that Vegeta could remember his name. Oh well, there is just something about remembering those who you threatened to blast into oblivion.

"I believe that King Vegeta of the saiyan people would be able to enlighten us, the salarian commented drily.

Vegeta sneered up at them. "About an hour ago, a fleet of around seven hundred pirate ships, led by this pathetic worm here," he kicked the pirate on the floor next to him, "attacked our planet Mindoir. Their purpose was a slave raid to capture our people on behalf of the batarian hegemon."

"Preposterous!" the batarian ambassador cried out, looking visibly uncomfortable. "There is nothing to implicate that the Hegemony had anything to do with any such raid."

Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance, feeling a strain on his already thin patience at dealing with morons. "Perhaps this fool is forgetting that we can read minds," he said to the councillors, ignoring the batarian. "I had my warriors teleport to their ships to capture their captains, thinking it was just a push to get us to leave the planet to them." His sneer hardened in hatred as he glared down at the wincing pirate. "Imagine my surprise when I was able to see and hear the direct orders given to this filth right from the batarian leadership in his mind."

"Lies!" the batarian ambassador interrupted again. "There is no proof other than the imaginations of either this saiyan's head…"

Vegeta snapped. Before the four-eyed alien could utter a single syllable more, he threw the pirate, screaming loudly, high into the air, kept his arm pointed at him and unleashed a ki blast. The pirate exploded into miniscule chunks of burnt flesh and viscera. The entire audience stared in wide eyed shock at the violence. Even Sparatus looked paler than before. _He must be remembering the time I had threatened to do the same to him_ , Vegeta thought with satisfaction.

"This isn't up for debate, nor discussion," Vegeta spat out. "I am not here asking for concessions or apologies. The fact that I came here at all is a courtesy you are lucky to receive right now. I am here to tell you what is happening. The batarian leaders thought that they could enslave a warrior race. _My_ race. I personally destroyed all their ships except for one who had already fled before I attacked. When we met here last time, I warned you that if any of you were stupid enough to attack us then we would be at war with you until your extinction. So hear me now. I, Vegeta, king of the saiyans, declare that a state of war exists between the saiyan people and the Batarian Hegemony and will continue until such a time as the Hegemony no longer exists. I warn you now that any race that attempts to come to the aid of the batarians will likewise find themselves our enemies. If you as the Council attempt to defend the batarians, if you try to provide a sanctuary for them, then I will destroy you just as thoroughly as I will them. If you stay out of this, then our neutral stance against you will remain unchanged. I don't care either way, but you will find that your people will die rather quickly if you tempt me."

"Your people barely number three million," the batarian ambassador sneered, finding his voice again after his shock wore off. "You think you can handle the might of the…"

The man stopped, his ability to speak, eat and breathe removed by the large hole where his chest had been. Vegeta lowered his still-smoking hand as the body dropped to the ground. The guards next to the councillors stared on in shock, only two of them raising their weapons at the saiyans. Gohan just gave him an exasperated look that he ignored.

" _He_ was beyond annoying," he said, as casually as if he was talking about the weather. "Now, do I need to expand our war to include all of your races, or do I keep it as a saiyan-batarian matter?"

The councillors shared a brief look.

"The prospect of war is troubling," the asari spoke up. "But we recognise the complaints of the saiyan people against the actions of the batarian leadership. Such action taken by the batarians was without the permission or laws the Citadel community strives to uphold. The asari in particular will not go to war if it is made to appear that we are doing so to support illegal slave raids. The Republics will not be aiding the batarians."

"The Salarian Union likewise will not be supporting the batarians in the coming conflict," the lizardman said simply.

"The Hierarchy also will not interfere with the upcoming conflict between the saiyans and batarians," Sparatus said stiffly. He let out a whistling sigh. "I may not like you King Vegeta, but the Hierarchy military has wanted to hold the Hegemony accountable for their slave raids for some time. I daresay that you will find many turians that will be rather delighted with your actions."

Vegeta grunted in amusement, already feeling less angry now that the batarians had started dying by his hand. "Good. We'll get in contact with you when it's done."

With that he put his fingers to his head and teleported back to Mindoir, Gohan following. Now the fools were going to learn a new level of fear in a saiyan going to war.

…

 **A/N Review/Favourite/Follow as you please.**

 **I type this A/N one handed while holding a fussy baby. I wasn't kidding about what I have been doing. I split this chapter in two to get something out faster because the retaliation deserved its own chapter and has not been finished yet. Not sure when the next chapter will be out. I will try before New Year but don't hold your breath.**

 **Also, not sure why but there don't seem to have been any other DBS/ME stories out there. I was hoping that someone else might have come up with something.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and stay safe.**


End file.
